The soul of a human
by LastOfTheWilds
Summary: Sequel to "Take me home with you": Legolas longing for his homeland and family cuts deeper after one strange dream. He decides to search for the answers, guided by curiosity and fear. What seemed to be a joyful journey turns into ashes of the past while his dream is slowly becoming reality that threatens to change his and Aragorn's fate forever.
1. Amaryllis

Light. Peaceful, caring light was poured all over his face. Seraphic eyes were closed but weak, unnamed colors were sorrowfully dancing before the dark, crashing with each other and breaking together, into a new color, then again dancing and fading. Heart in his chest was beating on its own way and he could feel every faint blow that was pumping blood through his veins. His breath was leaving his body at regular intervals. A serene smile was shaped on his lips. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

That light in that strange room was too strong. His view was blurred at the corners and everything was slowed down. Carefully, he lifted his head and sighed when he felt pressure in his tired body. He stood up but it seemed like his body wouldn't listen to him. Like he had no control over it. Small stabs licked down his flesh as if the blood just then started to feed it with its vital energy.

One figure moved down the room but its shape was slightly cloudy for the colors were lazily following the body. The Elf traced it with his heavy eyes.

"Mother?"- he whispered and his voice sounded not like a one but hundred of voices mingled together, low and fading.

Trembling figure turned around and everything he could see were blue eyes staring at him. The rest of it was wrapped in the light. She smiled and looked before herself, staring through the window.

"Mother?- he called again and moved towards her but his footsteps were footsteps of a dreamer, weak and barely noticeable.

"What are you looking at?"- he tried louder and the sleeping voice crushed itself on the walls that ate it and left the room empty.

She was still staring before herself and he noticed something red in her shivering, shining hands. A flower.

She sighed sadly and caressed its petals. As her fingers were touching, one by one, scarlet petals started to lose their color as if they were flushed. Slowly, they were dying, becoming sere. Bloodless.

"Can you smell it?"- her voice, burdened with sorrow of something that is passing asked, silently choking and crying.

He could. Hard but calm scent of the flower filled his nostrils. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Amaryllis."- he was whispering while the silver notes of his voice were falling down, in the white, forever lost.

She looked at him, stretching her arm out with the almost white flower in her hand.

"Amaryllis, yes. A sere amaryllis, my son. The soul of a human."- like a scattered glass were her words, small and impossible to collect and keep.

Strange uneasiness filled his body. He breathed out.

"The soul of a human?"- he asked again, slowly moving towards her.

There was no answer. She stared through the window. Legolas moved faster, eager to see what was that scene that occupied his mother.

Men with no faces carried the opened, white coffin. Red flowers were laid on the person that was lying inside of it. Amaryllis. Legolas curiosly watched when a wave of hard, peaceful scent hit his face. It send an electric blast of horror through his being. It was too peaceful. It was deathly peaceful. He shuddered and took a step back.

"Who is that?"- he asked.

People were calmly passing when his voice betrayed him.

"Wait!"- he shouted at them, afraid that they may not hear him. To his own surprise, they stopped.

"Don't leave."- the voice of his mother pleaded, even weaker this time.

Legolas shook his head but his eyes were fixed on the red flowers on the coffin. He took a step forward and his breath left his body in a ragged sigh of shock when he found himself just before the coffin.

He turned around but his mother was gone.

Men with no faces were still, looking before themselves and holding the coffin on their shoulders.

"Who is that? May I see?"- Legolas asked. His hand was outstretched, eager to take one bloody flower from the corpse.

They obeyed and knelt down. Legolas looked at the face of the dead man that was laid before him. Red flowers made contrast to the pale, gone face. The Elf recognized him. His scream of pain that tore heavy silence apart was the last thing he heard.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas shuddered in his dream and his eyes snapped wide open. He was panting while faint lines of cold sweat were glistening across his face. One uncontrolled, quiet giggle thrashed his body when he put hand over his chest. He could feel fast, hard blows of his heart that was beating like a wild drum.

"Just a dream."- he whispered and removed strands of his hair from face. One hand was laid over his eyes and the other one was still over his heart that was slowly becoming serene.

The Elf was lying like that for some time but his mind wasn't completely blank. He could see scenes from his doomed dream. Quiet, ill grief filled his being when he thought about his mother. Legolas sighed and rolled on his side.

Large chamber was dark- heavy curtains were blocking shy attempts of the Sun that was fighting to light up the room. But yet he could see the man's sleeping body next to him. Aragorn's shadowed contures were peaceful. His bare chest was rising and falling in itself steadily. Few restless strands of his dark hair were covering his cheeks but Legolas could see the man's face.

He moved his body nearer until he was pressed against the warm flesh. With one hand, he removed the hair from the man's face and gently grabbed his chin so he can look at him more closely. His other hand Legolas moved across Aragorn's chest and yet back up, so he can rest it on the side of the man's neck. He felt the pulse beneath his touch. That calmed him and he lowered himself down. With his forhead, he tenderly pushed Aragorn's head back and rested his nose on the man's. Their lips were barely touching but what Legolas wanted wasn't a kiss- he wanted to feel the breathing.

The Elf closed his eyes tightly and breathed out, into Aragorn's face. As a response to this, he felt heated air spreading across his nose and cheeks. His fingers were gingerly moving, tracing the lines on the man's neck. Skin was shivering under his touch that tickled.

Legolas dugged his nails into Aragorn's flesh as his previous horror was coming back again in low tides. Aragorn squirmed uncomfortably and mumbled something but he was still asleep.

The Elf pressed their forheads together and remained to lay still, although he was quite sure that the man must be slightly chocked from this closeness. At last, he felt light, moving pressure over his eyelids.

Aragorn breathed out harder and blinked few times, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, but everything his eyes could capture were tightly closed eyelids and the mass of golden hair. Warm body pressed against his was heating him yet more, so he instinctively moved back in order to cool himself off. When he noticed that the Elf had no intention to move even a bit, he gave up and moved his arm under Legolas and tenderly pulled his locks from behind. Aragorn yawned for he was still sleepy and closed his eyes. After few minutes, he became aware of the rising pressure on his neck that was turning into pure pain. He narrowed his eyebrows but he didn't open his eyes.

"Legolas, you are scratching me."- he mumbled in hoarse, sleeping tone.

Legolas jerked as he fell back into reality. He relaxed his fingers and sighed. He opened his eyes a bit and stared at the sheets but his mind was still lying elsewhere. He rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"What is it?"- Aragorn asked quietly, as if he was afraid he might wake someone up. He needed to talk and shake off his sleepiness.

At first, Legolas was quiet but when Aragorn pulled his hair somewhat harder, he realized that the man wanted an answer.

"I had a dream."- he simply responded.

Aragorn mumbled something and continued to caress the elven long hair.

"What was your dream about?"- he moved on with their conversation, half interested and half asleep.

"Maybe I've used a wrong word. It was more a nightmare."- Legolas said and closed his eyes just when Aragorn's flickered open in the dark.

He tried to lift himself up but Legolas sighed in disappointment and pressed his hand onto Aragorn's chest, pushing him back down.

"Lay down, please."- he said and Aragorn lowered himself again. To assure that he won't try it again, Legolas rested his head on the man's chest. The last thing he wanted is to get up and meet other people in the palace. He smiled bitterly.

"Tell me about it."- Aragorn started again and looked at the still form of the Elf.

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and absently looked at his fingers. He was quiet for some time.

"I dreamed that you were dead."- he couldn't find any other words or any other way that would be better than this one, so he simply let it fell down his mouth. He shivered at this plain conclusion. To his surprise, he felt Aragorn shuddering under him but when he lifted his head, he saw that the man was chuckling.

He was only looking down at the man and sudden sorrow started to flow through his veins. When Aragorn caught his expression that seemed somewhat broken, he stopped but he couldn't supress a small curve of his smile.

"Forgive me, lirimaer, but you have scared me for a moment. I thought that it was something way more serious and stressing by your behaviour."- he smiled in the dark and caressed Legolas' plain features.

"It was stressing for me."- his eyes, now dark blue, were wider than usual.

"Aye, come here."- Aragorn said and pulled the Elf down. The man tried to relax the Elf's suddenly rigid form by soothing his tensed shoulders.

"It is said among mere people that it is not a bad thing when one dreams about a living soul as a dead one. They say that way you extend his or hers life. It is only bad when you dream about the dead ones, when they call for you or something like that."- Aragorn explained but it was obvious that he didn't believe in those kind of things.

"Either way, I am sorry for that have shaken you. But please, don't be blue. It is just a dream."- he murmured.

"It.. The more I think about it, the more I believe it is not just a dream. It seemed so real.. Almost like a prophecy."- Legolas spoke in unsure tone. The view of a red flower in his mother's hand, Aragorn's pale face with forever closed eyes… Legolas shook his head.

"Yes, a dream can be doomed and it can play games with your mind. If that will calm you, you can find someone in the palace. There are people who believe they can explain dreams. To me, they are only a bunch of charlatans with poor knowledge in cheap magic."

Legolas supported himself on elbows and studied Aragorn's face.

"I don't want to have anything with them. I am in no mood for mortals who play with something that is not naturaly given to them."- he nearly hissed.

Aragorn laughed.

"I told you. So leave it behind for there are, I am sure, many dreams, good or bad, awaiting for you."- he said and kissed eerily still lips and jumped off the bed. He moved the curtains aside and the Sun has finally won the battle. Legolas blinked few times.

Sensing that this conversation was over, he accapted Aragorn's advice but he couldn't fully forget. There were other things awaiting for him. He moaned.

Aragorn was already lost in the other part of the room that was conjoined to his chamber, in the bath.

Legolas slowly stood up when he heard a knock on the door in the third part of Aragorn's room. He rolled his eyes but then he let out a tortured sigh. He didn't even bother to listen to the conversation between Aragorn and one of the servants. The door were closed but not before more people went in. He took the first piece of clothing he saw and wrapped himself in it. He lazily moved to the other part of this silly large room, pushed one armchair agaisnt the hard wall and sat on it, prepared to watch this so common show.

Few people were standing, obviously waiting for Elessar, in rush to tell him something. Two maidens were behind them, waiting too. And all of them were completely ignoring the Elf that was sitting just few meters away from them. This kind of mornings were the ones he hated the most.

After some time, Aragorn appeared and only sighed as they started to talk. The maidens moved to him, giving him clothing and helping him to dress, as fast as possible.

The Elf was quietly sitting and watching as they were dressing Aragorn, listening to their voices that were telling that there was a problem.

Eight years have passed. Winter, summer, then winter again and again. And neither the Elf was used to the people here nor the people have accapted him. Legolas realized that the King wasn't a free man- he was chained like a wild animal, forced to obey his people. Slowly he started to understand the ways of the passing mortals, but he never accepted them. To him, most of them were too fast in talking or making decisions, impatient and eager to posses. Things or people- it mattered little to them. And to them he was a stranger, someone with no past or touching spots with their world. Someone too tamed and more made of legends than flesh. Noble people of Minas Tirith only understood that the King wanted him here, but was he a lord, a prince, or the King's pernament fun- that they didn't understand. And, after some time, they stopped to think about it.

Legolas accepted that his and Aragorn's time wasn't anymore theirs, and theirs alone. Instead to require it from Aragorn, he started to create it. He learned to ignore the soldiers that were standing on every corner and Elessar's persistent subjects. Aragorn's life was much more complicated than Legolas expected and it shocked him at first when he realized how much he had to share. Soon he started to follow him, as a shadow. Legolas would sit near him in the main hall while Aragorn would speak to his subjects. When Aragorn would catch the look of blue eyes staring at him, he would smile and return his attention back to his work. The Elf understood that the smile was like a promise that this would be soon over and he would smile too, knowing that the end was everything but near. Simply, he had no heart to make this any harder.

It was painfully obvious to him how much Elessar needed rest and silence. But, no matter how hard he tried to adjust his home to Legolas, the Elf could feel the constant depression in the halls, walls, gardens.. Too many eyes on him that were seeing him as a stranger, intruder.. The only thing in here that reminded him of home were Aragorn and Bjarte.

And it is, thought Legolas, enough to try to call this place home.

Aragorn turned around and Legolas lost the line of his thoughts.

"I'll be back, there is something happening in the eastern tower. We'll meet in the dining hall."- he smiled.

Legolas lightly nodded. The man moved towards him and lifted the Elf's head up, eager to kiss his lips once more. People in the room only looked away.

When he was finally left alone, Legolas sighed in relief.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Elf was walking through the hall peacefully, looking at the shields that were here and there hanging on the walls, white statues and torches.

He found himself in the opened hall and smiled happily to eventually get some fresh air. He looked up at the blue sky but either way he stopped walking before he hit the basket that was laid on the stone floor. The Elf looked down, assuming that it must be some clothing, left here by some forgetful servant and he was already prepared to pass by but he stopped dead still, as if his feet were nailed to the ground.

The basket was filled with flowers. There were few pieces of bark and one nettle but they were drowned in this little sea made of blood-like flowers. Amaryllis.

The Elf was staring at them and everything around him faded away. Sudden horror filled his being and cold water crept under his skin. It seemed as he was looking down at them, he could re-experience his dream, once again.

Slowly he lowered himself down and took one flower in his hand. Like it was burning his skin and making his fears to become more vivid. Legolas shook his head wildly and tightened his grip around the flower. When he was about to hiss in anger and pain, one little figure carefully moved towards him.

He was very small, like a child, but he had the looking of a man. His spine was curled and it seemed like he couldn't stand properly. His dirty clothes were hanging on his deformed body and his black hair was in pure mess. More he moved like a four-legged animal, an over-grown rat than a man. But he managed to straight himself up a bit when he studied the elven face. His gray eyes were burning with warning and fear and he couldn't decide where he should look- at the basket or at the Elf.

One part of Legolas mind felt pity for this poor creature but the other part, far larger, was in rage. He was deathly still as he was piercing the creature with his cold, stern gaze.

"Is this yours?"- he asked quietly and pointed on basket but his cruel eyes weren't removed- they grasped the poor thing in their claws.

At first, it seemed that he was too scared to react. He was half sitting, half standing and uncomfortably moving from leg to leg, trying to shake off himself those merciless eyes.

"I asked something."- Legolas voice rose higher.

At last, the creature fearfully nodded with his deformed head. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but he felt footsteps behind himself. He turned around.

Tall, lithe figure was approaching them. The young man was dressed in simple, dark robe. His long, raven-black hair was hanging over his shoulders, half hiding his narrow, pale face. Under his eyes Legolas could see marks made by sleepless nights. His pale lips formed a tight line and he lifted his chin. For a second, Legolas captured a small tremble of the man's lower lip.

Legolas recognized him. The necromancer, the one Legolas saw on the square in Minas Tirith when he arrived with Aragorn.

"Devon."- he spoke quietly but all hair on his body was straightened up when he approached them. His body wanted to move and get away from this man but Legolas' will was made of steel- he remained to hold his ground.

Devon's young but tortured face smiled a bit but his achromatic eyes were unfriendly.

"Legolas."- he purred like a cat and carefully watched the Elf.

"I saw you only few times in my life, but you seem unchanged."- he smiled again.

Legolas raised his eyebrows a bit but said nothing. In the corner of his eye, he could see how the creature trembled and quietly hissed when he saw Devon.

Devon patiently waited for an answer but it became obvious that Legolas had no intention to give one after few minutes of rude silence.

Devon's eyes sparkled.

"Is there any problem?"- he asked gently and throw one look on the basket before the Elf's legs and one deathly glare on the creature.

"Someone left this basket here. What an odd place."- Legolas, although he had no intention, sounded like he was mocking.

The creature sobbed but neither the Elf nor the necromancer paid attention. Their eyes were fixed, tied in a hard knot.

"It is mine. Well, my servant's. I am sure he has a good explanation."- Devon spoke at last and took a step forward until he was standing next to Legolas.

Legolas couldn't relax himself. He could feel a pure wave of rotten breath that was radiating from Devon's clean body.

The necromancer smiled and took one flower from the basket.

"Ah, amaryllis. Isn't it beautiful?"- he asked and looked at the Elf.

Legolas couldn't lie.

"No, it is quite a gruesome flower to me."- he replied shortly and caught how Devon's pupils went wide for a second.

"May I ask why?"- his voice was gentle, but his lips were twitching.

"It simply is."- Legolas said coldly.

Devon's face was bitter as he felt he was cut off.

"Well, not so warm answer from a cooly composed Elf I thought you are."- he murmured more to himself.

"There are legends about this flower."- he said louder and patiently waited. Legolas seemed completely uninterested but he continued to lance the man with his eyes.

Devon forced a smile.

"I need them for my work, if you wanted to ask. Anyway, I have to leave."- he said shortly and looked at the creature.

He moved carefully to Legolas' feet as if he expected that he would hit him. When nothing happened, he took the basket in his hands and jumped back.

"Leave."- Devon whispered and the creature ran away.

"I hope we'll see each other soon, Legolas. Now, do enjoy the day."- the man said a common phrase but Legolas couldn't help but feel that this was a promise.

He only nodded his head and Devon gracefully walked away.

Legolas lifted his hand up and saw faint lines of the flower's juice that was sparkling on his pale skin. Torn petals were laid before his legs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Instead to go to the dining hall, Legolas went out. He took a bow and arrows with himself.

Sudden rage in him didn't fade away fully and he decided that the best thing he could do is to give himself a break. He didn't want to pour his anger on Aragorn.

And why he was angry Legolas didn't know. The fear of his dream maybe. But more than anything, Devon's presence dragged him to the very edge of the hill that was standing just above the fire.

He body was under control, but before his eyes he could only see the crimson flowers.

He was lancing the air with his arrows, capturing some unimportant spots and turning them into his targets. And each time he would pierce the very heart of his target.

His hands very steadily jerking as he would pull the string on his bow and send another arrow in freedom.

Legolas' eyes were calmly tracing the path of his arrows and he was barely moving his body. He needed to empty his mind.

"Legolas!"- one happy voice called for him.

Legolas continued his archery but he smiled.

"Aye, Bjarte."- he said as one young man stood next to him.

Bjarte was almost fully grown up. His preety face was smiling and his green eyes were glistening with joy.

"You are just better and better."- he said in adoration as he was eagerly trying to trace the path of Legolas' arrows.

"Well, I had eight years to practice. Aragorn has taught me much."- Legolas replied and lowered his bow down.

"Don't get me wrong, but"- Bjarte lowered his tone- "you seem way better in archery that the King Elessar is."

Legolas laughed, more because he was grateful Bjarte cheered him up with his presence than he paid attention to his words.

"I am sure I won't accidently tell that to Elessar."

"You aren't in the dining hall?"- Bjarte asked.

"I am heading there."- he replied.

Bjarte opened his mouth to ask something but they both heard Salin's voice.

"I have to leave too. Can we talk later?"- he moved immediately at the sound of the voice but he was still throwing looks over his shoulder.

"Yes, of course."- Legolas said and smiled. Bjarte was quite a help.

He took one last arrow in his hand when something small and red was formed in the corner of his eyes.

He lifted his head up and saw Devon's blurred frame that was leaned over the window on the western tower. In his conjoined hands, he was holding one red flower by its thin, green stalk. Devon's eyes were fixed on Legolas.

Before he could think about it, Legolas lifted his bow and throw one arrow right at Devon. Its steel peak lanced the flower and nailed it between small creaks of stone. The arrow remained to stay shoved in the white wall with the red flower poorly hanging.

Devon jerked back and his hands were immediately moved. Legolas' good eyes could see the man's face painted in disbelief and horror. At last, his features were of ice again, and he throw one uninterested look on the still, blond Elf. He disappeared from the window.

Legolas was looking at the pierced flower, the one from his nightmare.


	2. Misplaced in the world of humans

The Elf was sitting in his chair, tracing the etching on his glass with his fingers with a palm under his chin and elbow resting on the wooden table.

Once again, he lifted his gaze up and looked at Aragorn who was sitting and peacefully eating his food.

Legolas rolled his eyes on this silly custom among Men. The table was far larger that it was needed, enough for at least 20 people and still he had to sit opposite from Aragorn, staring at him over the table and feeling quite displeased and bored because of this thing that was not needed.

The servants were standing near them, leaned against the wall, patiently waiting for some commands, although none have been spoken for a long time.

He sighed again and leaned back on his chair, crossed arms on his stomach and looked at the floor.

Aragorn looked up and saw Legolas' gone face.

"You are quiet."- he spoke and took another bite.

Legolas jerked slightly and moved his head up. Aragorn' s grey eyes were benevolently tracing the lines of his elven face but they were curious.

"Yes?"- Legolas asked and straightened himself up a bit, removed his hair back and tried to follow the path of Elessar's thoughts.

"And obviously somewhere else. "- the man finished his previous sentence and smiled at the Elf.

"Oh.."- was all Legolas uttered. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again in order to shake his numbness off and desperately trying to participate in this forced conversation.

"What is troubling you?"- Aragorn asked and studied Legolas carefully.

In that moment, another servant came in with the food so Legolas was spared.

The young maiden was walking very slowly, trying not to break anything she was carrying.

Legolas absently moved his chair back and waited for his plate.

The food was laid before him with care and the girl took few steps back. At first, Legolas paid no attention to her but then he throw one uninterested look on his plate and frowned.

"I cannot eat this."- he declared suddenly and instinctively pushed the plate filled with few pieces of meat.

The girl jumped on the sound of his voice and almost ran towards him to see what she has done wrong.

Her face went red and afraid.

"What is it?"- she asked in voice that was higher than a normal one would be.

"I don't eat meat."- Legolas explained in gentler tone but the girl shuddered once more.

"I am very sorry, I assure you this won't happen ever again! I-I am a new servant and so is the cook, I didn't know if.."- she continued to speak but Legolas couldn't but see how she was throwing scared looks at Aragorn, as if she was apologizing to him, not to the Elf.

"No, it is fine, I understand."- Legolas spoke in order to draw her attention back.

Her eyes were almost wet.

"I am very sorry, my.."- and then she stopped talking. She looked a bit confused.

Legolas raised his eyebrows and curiously watched her.

"Go on, continue."- he smiled.

"I am not sure how I should address you."- she mumbled and looked down.

After this, unpleasant silence filled the room.

Legolas blinked few times and looked before himself.

Aragorn coughed and the girl jumped again.

"You can take the plate with you. Bring something else."- he calmly spoke but Legolas didn't look up.

"Yes, my lord."- she whispered and ran away.

"Legolas?"- Aragorn gently started but the Elf remained still.

Aragorn stood up, left his plate and headed towards the end of the table but in the corner of his eye, Legolas saw how the servant's faces went sour in shock and disbelief.

Legolas hurried and lifted himself up before Aragorn managed to make more steps towards him.

"Can I sit next to you?"- he asked and walked to the chair.

Aragorn only nodded his head and touched smooth frame of the chair in order to pull it back but Legolas quickly covered the man's hand with his palm.

"No."- he whispered loudly enough for Aragorn to hear him. The man looked at Legolas with disapproval and opened him mouth but Legolas whispered one "please" with weariness in his blue eyes.

Aragorn took a deep breath and sat on his chair.

If Legolas thought he had fixed something, he was sure he was wrong when he caught expressions on the servants' faces. They tried to hide it, but Legolas could easily see that they thought his movement was for some strange reason faulty. Either way, none of them spoke a word.

Legolas was drawn back when Aragorn touched his hand. He looked at him and saw pure worry in the man's gaze. He pulled the elven arm nearer, gently caressing Legolas' back of the hand.

"Aragorn, can you please send them away?"- the Elf asked quietly as his eyes were roaming across the table, seeing nothing.

Legolas didn't see but he knew they were discharged when he heard unsure, small steps moving across the stone floor.

The door were carefully closed but he heard someone hissing in low tone.

"Not in my twenty years of working here I was.."- Legolas sighed and tried to silent her voice in his head.

"Legolas, look at me."- the man demanded, but his tone was still worried.

Legolas obeyed unwillingly and met the asking gaze.

"You have been acting strange since this morning."- he said.

"It is nothing."- Legolas tried to cheer himself up and bring some vividness back into his body but his hand seemed lifeless in the man's grip.

"Your mouth are saying one thing, yet I see everything in your eyes."- Aragorn smiled but deep in his eyes Legolas could see a pure question.

Legolas stared at the kind eyes he loved but instead to answer, he leaned in and tenderly moved his nose over the rough skin. He kissed the man's lips and pressed their forheads together.

"You won't fool me."- Aragorn whispered but he closed his eyes and smiled a bit when he felt small shudders caused by Legolas' silent laugh.

Legolas touched the man's neck with his fingers and moved his lips slowly in unison with Aragorn's and they have both forgotten about the food, hall, servants and every other trivial thing for a moment.

Soft hair was caressing his face and Aragorn, although he didn't want it, was indeed fooled. He pulled one long lock playfully.

A hard knock on the door pulled them back into reality and Legolas went slightly grim.

Aragorn pulled back and turned his body around but the strand of silver hair was still curled around his finger.

"Yes?"- he called out in habit.

Legolas licked his lips once, pulled his hair and sat formally.

Lord Borghild went in but Legolas' eyes went narrow when he saw his companion- Devon.

"My apologize, but steward Faramir calls for you, my king."- Borghild bowed and Devon bent down a bit and lowered his gaze.

Aragorn frowned.

"Is something wrong again?"

"I don't know, my liege."

"Well.."- Aragorn uttered and stood up.

"Sit, Borghild, give yourself a break."- he murmured when the man started to follow.

Borghild nodded and headed towards the table.

"Devon."- Aragorn said as a greeting when he passed by the necromancer. He walked through the door.

Legolas eyes were nailed-up on Devon. His back was as straight as an arrow and he immediately felt tensed. His pale hand grabbed the lean frame of the chair.

Devon turned around.

"Oh, my lord, but where will you sit? Your seat is already, although unfairly, taken."- he faked a worried tone and lanced Legolas. A small smile was dancing on his thin lips.

Borghild coughed a bit but either way he sat next to Legolas like nothing has been spoken.

"Excuse me?"- Legolas said in confused tone, looking around and seeing many empty chairs.

Devon's smile went even wider. He walked to the table and throw his pale hand over one chair and leaned over.

"My lord, correct me if I speak wrongly, please."- he said but he was staring at Legolas.

"My… Elf. Forgive me for I don't call you after your father's name, but no one in this palace knows anything about him or about your title so I have to call you by your race. Although crude, but true."- the necromancer didn't look he was sorry at all. His dark eyes were glistening with pure joy.

"You see, there is a custom over here. A part of tradition. Every seat in here has its name and every seat is intended for a special man or a woman in this palace, depending on their rank, of course. On the king's left side"- he patted the chair he was leaned over-" sits the steward, or lord Faramir who is absent at the moment. And there where you sit, on the king's right side, sits the first man of the army and the one in charge for the king's personal safety or lord Borghild. And there"- he pointed on the end of the table- "where I can see a glass and cutlery, where you seem to sit, should sit the person who is married to the king. The king's wife or consort, and none of them are living in this palace. None of them even exist."- he finished, looking quite satisfied with his speech.

Deathly silence lanced through Legolas' and Borghild's ears.

"Am I wrong, my lord?"- Devon smiled.

"No."- Borghild whispered.

Legolas quietly played with his fingers.

"As I can see, Devon, you know much about customs among the Men. So be kind and enlight me.. Show me where is your seat."- Legolas lifted his dreadful gaze up.

Devon seemed confused.

"My pardon?"- he laughed.

"I said, show me your seat."- Legolas clearly pronounced every syllable as if he was speaking with a child.

Devon's smile faded away and he was silent.

Legolas patiently waited.

"I don't have one."- Devon spoke calmly.

The Elf looked surprised.

"Oh really? Then what are you doing here?"- Legolas spoke in plain voice.

Devon stood silent. At last, he turned around and left the room, without a word.

Borghild chuckled.

"This could have been much worse."- he smiled.

"Who is he?"- Legolas asked.

"Oh, Devon. One of the eleven necromancers in this palace. Very intelligent man, although closed and unfriendly. He has been absent for many years, somewhere out with his tutor. They always search for some plants, runes and knowledge all around this Earth. They came back recently."

"And that.. thing which follows him in step?"

Borghild made a grimace.

"Yes, that.. I am not sure what is his name, most of people call him "it". He has been Devon's servant since I was a child."

Legolas was confused. He raised his eyebrows.

"Since you were a child?"- he asked, not even trying to hide his surprise.

Borghild nodded.

"Yes, Devon is a bit older than me although you cannot say that by looking at us. He is a necromancer and I think he has found a way to extend his life a bit."

Legolas' jaw dropped down.

"What?"- he muttered.

Borghild squirmed.

"Well, yes.. Quite a dangerous thing, there are only few of necromancers who dare to do that. It is like selling your soul. It costs them much. More than I know. And, I think, you can feel it too."- Borghild finished and gazed at the blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"- Legolas whispered.

"When he comes near you, you must feel.. out of control. You are an elf, after all. I heard from Elessar that Elves can feel it slightly.. They can feel black magic. And necromancers use it."- Borghild explained.

Legolas seemed frozen in his chair. He was blinking rapidly.

"I cannot even.."- he shuddered.

"He is using black magic?!"- Legolas shouted when he pulled himself together.

Borghild jumped and throw one shocked look, not used to seeing the quiet Elf like this.

"Does Aragorn know?"- he was shaking.

"Yes, everyone knows. Try to understand.. The age of Elves has passed.. It is the age of Men. And mortals do everything to conqer. Some are more daring than others and they start to learn things from the old, left books. And they can manage to control magic on some level. That's how the first necromancer was born. They use it to help. All the necromancer in the palace are probably the best ones, with high level of self-control and I guarantee you that none of them have ever used their powers to harm anyone."

"It is not given to them! It is given to the wizards! And not even they are absolutely safe. Mortals are only playing with fire."- Legolas hissed.

Borghild sighed.

"That's why none of them dares to go deeper in it. But we must know. Because of the Orcs or any other foul thing on our good Land coming from Mordor."

"The risk is too high."- Legolas wouldn't let this go.

"They won't use it against us."- Borghild was persistent.

"Humans only desire power. It is only a matter of time when some of them will fall."- Legolas bitterly spoke.

Borghild looked up.

"You don't understand."- and Legolas felt lashed.

"Your world is much different than ours."- Borghild continued.

All of Legolas' rage drifted away when he understood the man's words.

"Yes, I know."- he told quietly and his voice was lost.

One woman walked in with the food. She walked towards the Elf and put the plate filled with fruit before him. Few more servants followed her.

Legolas looked at her and remembered their shock when they were sent away.

"Ma'am, I am sorry if I have offended you when I told Elessar to.."- but Legolas soon stopped when the woman stared at his face in obvious horror. Others were frozen behind her as well, all staring at the Elf in pure disbelief.

Borghild whispered: "Noble men cannot apologize to the servants.. It is just not right."

And it was the drop that overflowed Legolas' glass. He desperately shook his head and stood up.

Without a word, he almost ran outside, going through the hall. Aragorn appeared before him and Legolas saw how his grey eyes went wide for a second.

"Legolas what.."- Aragorn asked but before he could finish Legolas passed by the man, not uttering a word or showing any sign that he recognized him.

Aragorn was left in the empty hall, with no explanation. He only stared after the Elf.

For the first time in eight years Legolas has done such a thing.


	3. I will fulfill my vow

Aragorn gently knocked on the door.

"Legolas?"- he called out.

There was no answer.

He waited patiently few minutes and then sighed. With a firm grip, he pushed the door. The man went in in slow steps and leaned against the wooden frame and gazed at the Elf's back.

Legolas was sitting on a small couch, few inches away from the large glass. He looked like a statue. Morning sunlight was reflecting on the glass, breaking and then falling all around the room. It warmed his pale hair that was lying over his back. He didn't turn around when the man went it.

Aragorn closed the door behind him and walked towards his desk. He placed linen he was carring with himself on it and continued towards the still Elf.

He was silent at first while he was gazing through the arcs.

"May I sit?"- he asked.

Legolas took a heavy sigh.

"Aragorn, this is your house, if that's the right word for it. You don't need my permission."- he spoke in annoyed tone and kept on staring in front of himself.

The man raised his eyebrows a bit but said nothing on this. Instead, he stood above Legolas.

The Elf massaged his eyelids with hand and sighed, once again.

" I am sorry. Of course, you can sit."- he mumbled and moved aside, giving Aragorn some free space.

The man silently sit next to him, leaned over his knees and gazed at the stone floor.

"I know how you feel."- he started.

Legolas chuckled shortly but it more sounded like a ragged breath.

He shook his head.

"You…"

"Only because I am surrounded by people it doesn't have to mean that I am not alone."- Aragorn spoke in stern tone, giving the Elf no chance to argue about this matter.

Legolas curiosly throw one look at the man's profile, not used to Aragorn speaking to him in this manner. The man was ever calmed, quiet. He was rarely rising his tone, especially on Legolas.

"Tell me, Legolas, where is my family? Does any family member live here, with me?"- he lifted his gaze and met cerulean eyes looking at him.

Legolas lowered his head a bit.

"No."- he whispered.

Aragorn felt guilty when he saw how silvery strands of hair fell down and hid Legolas face in shame.

"Forgive me, I know it's not the same. But please, don't think that I am the happiest man on this earth. I barely can breathe here. Sometimes, I swear.. Sometimes I only wish to take one horse and ride away, over the hills and far away and never come back. Years have passed, so many years and every age brings the same problems. Something you have to fix over and over again. Meaningles rebellions, conspiracy in the palace, small and big frauds.. And all of that makes me wonder if man will ever change."- Aragorn put head in his hands.

"But although this has never been my real choice I am still given everything I may be deserving. Sorry, Legolas, these are my problems. I am used to them, I have had enough time to be."

He lifted his eyes and took the elven hand in his palm.

"But please, don't you ever think I cannot understand and feel your grief. Don't run away from me, thinking that you are left all by yourself to drown in that meaningless pool of black water."

His lips trembled as he smiled.

"I have brought you here and I will do anything that is in my power to adjust this damned place that is everything but your true home. Same like you, I have no one here. They are all too scared of me for no reason."- he desperately whispered.

Legolas was sitting calmly, trying to suppress sudden blame in his stomach. He closed his eyes tightly and pulled the man's arm towards him.

"I am sorry, my love."- he whispered and pulled Aragorn in his hug, pressed his head on his chest and caressed dark hair.

"There is nothing you should be sorry for."- Aragorn whispered but his voice was muffled by the Elf's robe.

"I shouldn't have acted like that."- Legolas sighed and rested his chin on the man's hair.

One hand was wrapped around his waist and two fingers were shyly caressing his spine through the clothing.

"I know well how hard you try but sometimes.. it is just not enough."- Legolas whispered sadly, knowing that he cannot lie now. Fingers suddenly stopped but after few moment they started again to move up and down his vertebrae, even gentler.

"Yes, there are wounds which I cannot heal."- Aragorn spoke rationally and he didn't allowe himself to show a crumb of his sorrow. Instead, he hugged svelte waist and buried his nose in silvery hair. Sweet scent calmed his nerves and he started to pull long locks with his other hand like a child who has just found a very interesting toy.

Legolas moved his head and rested his chin on Aragorn's shoulder and absently looked through the spider web.

"How did you know I am here?"- he asked, half curious.

Aragorn chuckled and pulled another lock between his fingers.

"Well, as you said, this is my home. And besides, this is the first place you go to when you want solitude."- the man said and kissed white neck.

Legolas seemed surprised.

"Really?"- he didn't pay much attention to his mood when he would walk through the palace. He felt Aragorn nodding against his chest.

"Yes, you even forget I sit few meters away from you when you are into your thoughts."

"Oh."- was all Legolas uttered and he kept on wondering about his habits.

"And that brings us to the beginning."- Aragorn spoke and lifted his body up.

Legolas was forced to sit and he frowned slightly.

"Why are you here today?"- the man asked seriously.

Legolas thought about Devon's words. No one knows anything about him. And what worried Legolas the most was the fact he didn't know anything either.

Aragorn was patiently waiting. He leaned against the couch and took another strand of soft hair and continued to curl it around his finger.

Legolas looked at the man with pure plea in his eyes.

Aragorn throw one uninterested look at him and devoted his full attention on the hair he was holding.

"No, you won't fool me this time, Legolas."- he spoke and waited.

Legolas gave up with a disappointed yelp and leaned back. He throw his head over the frame of the couch and started at ceiling.

Sunlight was falling over his face while he was hearing some strayed bird singing or calling for help in high voice. Plain features took a sorrowful grimace and he closed his tired eyes.

He was listening the bird that started to panic. It was obvious in its voice. Maybe a lost nestling? Green leaves were rustling and dancing with the wind. The nestling started to sing louder. Legolas could hear its thin and weak claws desperately scratching over the glass. Wind blew harder and naked body fell down on the small, hard stone that sticked out few inches from the glass, from the outer side. The nestling was persistent- it rose to its feet once again and started to kick the fat glass with its dead wings. But the arcs were unbreakable. Sudden wave of cold wind blew once again and the nestling was defeated. It fell off the wall. Legolas could hear it desperate screams as it was falling down and down. At last, it hit the hard stone deep below. One barely audible creak of a thin bone was heard and nothing more. The Elf opened his eyes.

"Did you hear it?"- he asked.

Aragorn lifted his confused gaze.

"Heard what?"

Legolas smiled weakly.

"Nothing."

Legolas didn't want to talk neither about Borghild nor Devon. It had nothing to do with them. He looked at Aragorn with no smile or frown on his face.

Aragorn hesitating smiled and caressed smooth face with his finger.

"For how long I have been here?"- he asked gently.

Aragorn's pupils went wide for a second, unsure where this was leading.

"For eight years."- he spoke in confused but sure tone.

"And five months."- Legolas added.

Aragorn nodded his head.

Again silence. The man started to feel uneasy.

"I think I have been safe for long enough."- Legolas said and looked up.

Aragorn let the lock to fell down his hand.

"I think I don't understand."

"You do."- The Elf whispered and laid his head aside so his deep blue eyes could pierce Aragorn's mind throughout.

Aragorn seemed crippled for few minutes. He was drowning into blue waters and his mouth were slightly opened.

Legolas started to fear Aragorn's reaction.

Aragorn remembered the day when he gave his promise, the last day of summer.

Weird smile started to deform his face. Legolas straightened himself up.

"Aragorn?"- he called out.

"You wish to search for your family?"- the man whispered with sparks in his eye.

"Yes, my love, I do."- Legolas said in low voice but he was carefully looking at Aragorn.

"I cannot take this anymore, I have to know who I am and where I came from. You gave me your word but if.."- he wasn't able to finish because of the mouth that were tightly pressed on his. Surprised breath left his body but never made out of his lips. He grabbed Aragorn's chin and moaned in confusion.

"Aragorn.. I.. can't.. breathe."- he panted when his mouth were finally freed but between short kisses on his lips.

The man pulled himself together and moved back a bit but not yet removing his hands from the confused and scared Elf.

He laughed.

"Oh, forgive me, but I cannot tell how glad I am to hear it! Besides, a huge stone fell off my heart."- he breathed out in relief.

He sighed in pure happiness.

"I thought something very wrong was happening with you."- he explained.

Legolas smiled but his eyes were still wider than usual.

"Of course, I will fulfill my vow."- he turned his eyes on Legolas.

The Elf saw love and excitement in them although he couldn't understand why was so. He caressed the man's short beard.

Aragorn laughed once again and jumped on his feet. He grabbed the Elf in his arms and carried him over the chamber.

"Aragorn, put me down. Don't carry me around like I am a child!"- Legolas hissed.

His hissed plea was heard and his feet touched the stone floor.

"I have something for you."- Aragorn spoke in serious tone now, completely ignoring the Elf's previous words.

He took the linen from the table.

Legolas blinked on the sudden change of Aragorn's mood but he lowered his gaze on the object in the man's hands.

With few pulls, short strip around the thin object was removed and Aragorn took a sword out.

Legolas curiously watched and sighed in surprise when he finally caught the looking of it.

Aragorn nodded knowingly.

"Yes, it's an elven sword."- he said and out handed it to Legolas.

With careful fingers, Legolas took the sword in his hands and gently caressed the smooth but sharp blade. Willowy and shiny steel was glowing in his pale grip. He pressed the blade a bit harder and one single blood drop fell down. Legolas ran his fingers down the small etching of elven words written vertically on the steel.

"Don't pull me out without a cause. "- he read the letters and turned the sword around.

"Don't pull me in without honor."- he read barely visible letters on the other side.

In silence, he lowered it down and looked up.

Aragorn was smiling and steel in his eyes was melted.

"Thank you."- was everything Legolas whispered.

Aragorn smile went wider.

"I thought you will need one. I know you are better with the bow but that sword can be of use to you. Although I wouldn't want you to have a cause to pull it out. Ever."- he spoke the last part in serious tone but his eyes didn't change.

Legolas caressed the blade.

"When are we leaving?"- Aragorn asked happily.

Legolas blinked.

"Why are you so.. excited about this?"

"Well I was barely moving from Gondor in past eight years. This journey is going to make me young again."- he joked.

"But I really want you to find the answer on your questions."- he spoke quietly and laid his hand on the elven cheek.

Legolas clear eyes were sorrowful but Aragorn's mood was contagious- he couldn't help but smile.

"You really think we will find something?"- he asked, full of suspicion.

Aragorn nodded his head.

"If we don't find your family, we will surely find someone that knows something about them."- Aragorn said in strong voice.

"Now, I am going to call my council. I have to give them some commands before we leave."- Aragorn declared.

Legolas jerked.

"And when do we exactly leave?"- he asked and his heart started to swell.

"In two days."- Aragorn said peacefully and took the sword in his hands. He sheated it in its casing that was laid on the desk.

Legolas was staring at him.

"What?"

"Just like that?"- he blurted.

Aragorn smiled.

"Just like that. Come."- he said and pulled the Elf by his arm.

As they were walking, Legolas was carefully studing the man's profile. Small smile was dacing on his lips.

"Aragorn, now seriously. Why are you so excited?"- he couldn't keep silent.

Aragorn looked down at the Elf's questioning eyes and said: "Our jorney has to start somewhere. We cannot roam around Middle earth and hope that somewhere we will meet someone who knows. We have to go to one place where is highly possible that we will get right directions."

Legolas nodded.

"Yes, that is right. And what is that place?"

Aragorn's eyes sparkled.

"You are going to meet my family. "


	4. Unexpected changes

Legolas silently stood next to the window. He was looking at Bjarte, down below, while he was practicing with his companions.

In the meeting room, the table was full. The big council was called. Aragorn was leaned against his chair and he was playing with his fingers. They were all waiting for their missing members.

The men in the meeting room wore formal, strict robes with high collars. Their bodies were wrapped in expensive material. Apart from two ladies, they were all whispering with each other.

Legolas heard one old man speaking: "Not even now I cannot understand why he is allowed to be a part of our council. Where is he?"

"Probably in some inn, drunk as hell with his happy fellowship, gambling. Who has been sent to find him?"

"Some lad."

Legolas sighed. Small intrigues were part of his life now but he still didn't like to hear them talking like this. Scandals were more than present in the palace and he wondered how much did Aragorn really know. He turned around and throw a look on the man's back.

Next to him, as always, sat Borghild. He leaned over and whispered something in Aragorn's ear. Aragorn shifted a bit towards Borghild and sighed. He patted the man's tensed shoulder.

"My lord, shall we start?"- the lady with red hair asked.

"Salin is not here."- someone mumbled and everyone sighed.

"Same like Argo."- another voice was heard.

"They will appear in any moment, I assure you, my king."- the golden haired woman spoke and glared at small party in the corner of the table who grinned at each other.

Aragorn rubbed his eyelids.

"We shall wait few minutes."- he spoke in stern voice.

Legolas smiled sadly. Aragorn was attending this kind of meetings almost daily. It didn't help that most of his advisors were digging a hole in ground for each other. Small clans, small lies and small charges.

As always, they were ignoring the King's Elf who was standing leaned against the marble wall and looking at them with no interest in his cerulean eyes.

Legolas had no intention to stick nose in their business. He didn't like those people much, but he couldn't deny that they were of great help to Aragorn.

The Elf walked to the next window and absently caressed the stone frame.

The door flung open and hard wing touched the wall with a loud blow. Legolas lifted his gaze.

Old chubby Salin was walking on very unsure legs. The lad dressed in armor was half holding him with his hand and his face was painted in desperation. Salin's shirt was buttoned in hurry and few buttons were missing. The council rolled its eyes.

The lad guided the man towards his seat and with noise Salin nearly fell down on his chair. He hissed some curse.

"Good day, my good lords. And ladies."- he added and his eyes roamed over the table.

"Pardon my delay."- he said and leaned against the chair in annoyed manner.

Aragorn only shook his head.

"Argo is still missing."- the man with huge book in front of him spoke.

"I heard he is not in the castle."- the redhead spoke.

"Well, I called the council. Someone will appear instead of him."- Aragorn spoke.

They silently nodded and Legolas removed his eyes back on Bjarte. The boy was very good in fencing.

More whispers and rustling of paper. The door were again pushed.

"Pardon me."- someone spoke and Legolas' eyes went wide. He jerked his head up and nearly growled like a wolf when he saw who came.

The rest of the council joined his reaction. Most of them uncomfortably shifted in their seats and coughed.

"Devon."- the man with the book said in low voice but he continued to turn the pages of his book, pretending that he is very busy.

"Argo is absent. I am here to replace him."- Devon spoke and looked over the room. His eyes darkened when he saw the blond creature staring at him.

"Legolas."- he said and people blinked in confusion. They traced Devon's gaze and looked at the silent form of the Elf they forgot about.

Legolas nodded his head with no trace of sympathy on his beautiful face. Again that smell of something that is rotten. He swallowed hard and nailed his eyes on Devon as he sat in his chair.

"Forgive me for I ask my boy, but why did Argo ordered you to come?"- one old man asked. He was caressing his long beard and visible sign of confusion was glistening in his eyes.

"When he comes back, feel free to ask him, Brennan."- Devon spoke in uninterested tone.

"I am in the council of Eleven and any necromancer can replace Argo. It happens that I am that necromancer."- he added and Brennan's face went sour.

Borghild coughed.

"We are wasting our time."

Aragorn opened his mouth but the redhead was faster.

"It is odd time for calling the council, my king. Forgive us for we are unprepaired."- she said and her gaze roamed towards almost sleeping Salin. Her pleading eyes were gently piercing Aragorn's heart.

"Yes, I know but I have something to tell."- Aragorn said and straightened himself up.

"About the upcoming festival, my lord?"- the man with the book asked.

Aragorn seemed a little surprised.

"What about it?"

"Well, we have problems."- the man in armor who sat next to Salin spoke. Legolas recognized him. Commander of the city guard, lord Aldric.

Legolas was listening to all of this with one ear. His full attention belonged to Devon. He was piercing the necromancer with deadly gaze but Devon seemed he didn't feel them on his face He was staring at the table.

Aragorn narrowed his eyebrows.

"What problems?"

The golden-haired beauty spoke: "My king, every year people get very… excited about this festival. Minas Tirith is crowded by strangers of every kind. They all look forward the competition in our palace. Fencing, archery and what not. Some of they practice on the streets and there is the beginning of our troubles."

Lord Aldric nodded.

"Yes, we have had four fires, three murders, two rapes and over thirty street fights in past five days. The more they wait, the more they drink and they get very belligerent when they drink."

Brennan shook his head in disbelief.

"But that is good for the city. I mean, the inns are full, traders are happier than ever, blacksmiths are overhead busy. Minas Tirith is profiting. "- the man who was called Alvar said.

"And whores from brothels can barely walk."- Salin suddenly declared and laughed. The council went gravely silent. Salin captured the reaction and coughed. He fell back in his slumber.

"Salin, please."- Borghild spoke in annoyed tone.

"Those people eat only when they stop to drink! They are ripping eachother heads, healers don't know where to head first and you tell me that the city is profiting!"- another man nearly stood up and shouted.

Aragorn raised his hand.

"Kallias, please, sit down."- he sighed.

"My king, I don't have enough of men. They were hurted in those fights and now they are recovering. I need more people."- lord Aldric spoke.

Aragorn nodded and turned around to Borghild.

"Take the most worthy men of your army and send them in the City guard. They will be there as long as this madness last. You will get you needed men, lord Aldric."- Aragorn said and Aldric bowed.

The golden- haired woman said: "With due respect, my king Elessar, I have a suggestion. The festival starts next week. We cannot wait that long. Please, move it to this week. May the festival begin in two days."

"Charis, we are losing gold!"- Alvar jumped.

"We are losing people!"- Kallias stood again.

Legolas was still staring at Devon. The man finally lifted his gaze and smiled with something evil in his black eyes. Legolas unconsciously shivered and bit his tongue hard.

Ruction was becoming wilder and wilder. Advisors started to shout and yell. Salin yawned. Kallias' face went red and he was shouting from the top of his lungs.

"SILENCE!"- Aragorn lost his nerve. He stood up and struck the table with his fist. Legolas jumped back and covered his sensitive ears with hand, losing Devon for a second.

Aragorn leaned over the table and took few deep breaths. At last, he swallowed and sat carefully back down. The rest of the council followed his example and silently sat. Some of them sheated their swords back in their casing.

"I know you are all on the edge of your very nerves but I cannot rule this damned city when my advisors jump on each other in order to slay throats!"

"Here is my decision. You will obey unquestioningly."- Aragorn said with relief.

"The festival is going to be the day after tomorrow. No word about it. Lord Aldric, you will get you people. Kallias and Charis, find more healers. Alvar, our priority are people now, not gold. I hope I am clear enough."- Aragorn said in low tone.

All of them nodded.

"And if we are done with this, I would like to declare something."- Aragorn coughed.

"Just one question, my lord. At what time will you open the festival?"- the redhead asked.

"I won't. Steward Faramir will."- Aragorn peacefully explained.

She crooked her head on side.

"I am leaving the city tomorrow. I thought about doing in in two days, but this change of plan.. Well, there will be no way of getting away on the first day of festival. Is this fine, Legolas?"- Aragorn turned around and people went slightly dizzy when they again remembered the Elf.

Legolas needed few minutes.

"Yes."- he spoke and felt few strict looks on him because he didn't address Aragorn by his title.

Legolas was looking how Devon went pale as sheet in second. His full attention was devoted to Aragorn's words now. He jumped in his seat and swallowed hard. Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"With my due respect, my liege, where are you going?"- lord Aldric asked.

"I am going to meet my father."- he spoke, not wanting to get into another mess of explanations.

Lord Aldric lifted his chin and opened his mouth to ask something but Brennan was faster: "Lord Elrond?"

Aragorn nodded.

"Yes."

Devon started to sweat.

"And who is going with you if I may ask, my king?"- Devon tried to ask in plain tone but fear in his words was more than obvious. Few people, including Legolas, throw a shocked look at him.

"And why do you ask, Devon?"- Aragorn asked in confusion.

"Out of curiosity, my liege."- Devon gave a shaky smile.

"Legolas."- Aragorn said and Devon grabbed the frame of his chair with his pale hand. Some people coughed and whispered something but most of them showed no reaction.

"This meeting is over."- the Man declared and people started to get up.

"I have a request!"- Devon suddenly spoke and everyone stopped.

"Yes?"- Aragorn asked and Legolas had a bad felling. He moved towards Aragorn's chair and visible line of worry was formed on his face.

"I require you to take me with yourself, my king. If you go to Rivendell, you shall pass by Rohan. And Rohan is not fond of necromancers, as everyone knows. I have some work near Rohan and I would ask for the Crown's protection."- he finished in fast tone.

"Hmmm.. You can have one of the lords with you and their soldiers."- Aragorn offered but Devon shook his head.

"They are needed in the city, my king. The festival is about to start."

The man with the book spoke.: "According to the rules of Minas Tirith, the necromancer has full right on his request, my king."

"No."- Legolas suddenly spoke and all eyes were on him. More whispers.

Aragorn shifted and looked at the Elf with visible shock in his eyes.

"Legolas, that is his right."- the man explained in low and confused tone.

Legolas looked down at Aragorn, not really seeing him. Hotness crept under his skin and he swallowed. He wasn't able to utter any word.

"Your request will be fulfilled, Devon. Tomorrow you are going with us. You are all free to go."- Aragorn turned back on them.

Devon nodded his head and nearly ran out.

When the room was empty, Aragorn unbuttoned his high collar.

"Almost every day like this, for over 200 years.. I am quite surprised I didn't go mad."- Aragorn sighed.

Legolas was standing above the man with rising rage in his body. The last thing Legolas wanted is Devon going with them. He didn't like him. Legolas was almost sure that the man was hiding something and visible hostility the others showed towards the black-haired man was enough for him to see that he wasn't alone in this.

He moved and sat on Aragorn's lap. The man opened his eyes in surprise but either way he smiled and pulled the Elf nearer by his waist.

He pulled Legolas by his long hair and kissed his lips.

"I am glad this is over."- he said and caressed the silver hair.

"Aragorn, why he has to go with us?"- Legolas asked.

"I don't know why you make such a problem out of this. He will travel with us only to Rohan. I am his king and my duty is to protect him if protection in needed. I know you cannot stand black magic and that's why you don't like him but put that aside. He won't do any harm."- Aragorn explained with a sigh.

Legolas rolled his eyes and moved nearer. Aragorn looked at the white face, gently kissed by the silver hair, deep blue eyes looking at him in adoration. He moved his calloused hand down Legolas' face and over his neck.

"Don't look at me like that."- he mumbled in wary tone.

"Like what?"- the Elf said in voice that was too innocent for Aragorn's likings. His eyes darkened and now burned almost like obsidian, piercing the human's soul with power of a child who wanted something.

Legolas laughed at Aragorn's frustrated face and kissed a part of his exposed skin under throat.

"If you can take Devon with us.."- the Elf started but Aragorn narrowed his eyes.

"Legolas, that is not my.."- a hand over his mouth stopped him from talking more.

"If you can take Devon with us, then I can take someone as well."- Legolas finished and removed his hand on the man's shoulder.

Aragorn suspiciously glared.

"And who would that be?"

Legolas curled his lips and took hands off his waist. He stood up and walked to the door. There he stopped and moved his head aside, but he didn't look around. Aragorn only caught the Elf's straight profile.

"I have a bad feeling about that necromancer whatever you say. And about our companion.."- he smiled- "Wait and see."

He continued outside and quietly shut the heavy door.


	5. Raven

"My king, are you sure about this?"- Borghild frowned.

Aragorn fastened last strap of his sadle on the horse. He patted the horse on its loins and looked up.

"I am not a child."- he almost rolled his eyes.

Borghild slightly blushed in embarrassment . He shook his head rapidly.

"Of course not, but I don't.."- Aragorn raised his hand.

"You are needed here. Same as the rest of my guard. Nothing will happen to me. Besides, I think I am still able to defend myself if something unexpected shows up."

Borghild blushed even more.

"Please, don't misunderstand, my king. I only think that it can't to any harm if I go with you."- the man tried to explain.

Aragorn smiled and rested his hand on the man's shoulder.

"My old friend, I do appreciate your concern, but this time you cannot follow me. Your duty lies here."- he gently squeezed hard shoulder.

Borghild returned the smile but strong revolt was still burning in his clear eyes.

Aragorn turned around and checked the reins once again.

"I do pity you for you have to endure that madness that will be shaking our city in next few weeks."

"And our drunken lords."- Borghild added with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Aragorn laughed.

"Speaking of which, take good care of Salin."

Aragorn caressed the horse's long mane and looked up into the sky. The Sun hasn't risen up yet and there was no one in the main garden except of pale darkness. Borghild caught his gaze.

"Soldiers are sleeping. I thought they need some rest."- he hurried.

"Yes, of course. I should have slept longer."- Aragorn yawned.

Both men lifted their heads up and looked aside when they heard another horse's hoof. Legolas was slowly approaching them, leading his brown stud by the reins. His long, silvery hair was ably braided on the sides of his head and he was dressed in easy, dark tunic and leggings. Clean skin was subtly gleaming and his angelic face was peaceful. A serene smile was formed on his lips.

"Good morning."- he almost whispered in dreaming tone and stood.

Aragorn smiled and Borghild let his gard down.

"Pardon me."- Borghild uttered shortly and walked away when he felt that he was redundant, leaving Aragorn and his elf alone. Legolas was stilling his horse that was nervously digging stone ground with his hoof with light caresses over his strong neck and almost silent elven words.

"Where were you last night? You weren't in the bed."- Aragorn asked suddenly and Legolas lifted his chin a bit.

"I had something to do with our companion."- he explained.

"Who is it?"- the man asked and leaned against his horse. He watched the Elf curiosly.

Legolas laughed.

"You can guess. I know how much your guard is concerned so I decided that we should take someone with us."- he said and lifted his gaze. His blue eyes were dark and very tired and weak but happy smile was still trembling on his pale lips.

Aragorn crooked his head on side in confusion.

"Legolas, what is it?"- he asked quietly and moved towards the Elf. Legolas slightly frowned when he felt warm hand on his neck. He closed his eyes and small wrinke was shaped on his forhead in the manner of discomfort. He grasped the wrist with his fingers and dragged it down. At last, he sighed and buried his face in Aragorn's shoulder. He let out few frustrated sighs and gritted his teeth.

Aragorn hesitating caressed soft hair. The horse let out a high shrill.

"Sorry for this, I am too nervous. I can even smell him."- Legolas hissed and pressed his hands on the man's chest. He lifted his head and shook it when he sensed Devon's presence although he was nowhere to be seen.

Aragorn endured the Elf's forceful fingers on his neck with a sigh.

"Legolas, please.."- he started but the Elf only rubbed his face in Aragorn's shirt.

"Yes, I know and I don't want to talk about it."- his voice was blocked by the clothing.

Aragorn said nothing on this but remained to move his fingers through pale tresses. Cold and plain texture of elven hair relaxed him and destroyed his morning anxiety.

"Legolas!"- one voice called and both the man and the elf straightened up and took a step back from each other.

Bjarte was on his horse. The boy was waving with his hand in the air and smile of pure happiness was dancing on his lips. It seemed that he was the only one who was in a good mood.

"I knew it."- Aragorn whispered for himself and Legolas only grinned at him.

"He is good with a sword."- Legolas said to Aragorn who only smiled a bit.

"Yes, but you took him for another reason."

Legolas looked down for a moment.

"This is the least I could do for him in return. I owe him my life. "- he explained.

"So do I."- the man whispered and Legolas looked at him with painful eyes filled with love. Aragorn didn't return the gaze.

"Legolas. My king."- Bjarte said when he approached. He bowed.

"Call me Aragorn."- he said with tender smile.

"But.."- Bjarte started and Aragorn breathed out in frustration.

"That's an order."- he said and put a full stop on this matter. Bjarte silently nodded his head and Aragorn moved back to check if he took everything he needed with himself.

The boy was almost jumping in his sadle. Legolas was already grim when he captured two walking figures.

Borghild was walking next to Devon but Legolas couldn't but see small distance between them. Devon's long hair was tied and he was looking around himself, almost bored. Legolas caught moving behind their legs of small figure that led a big horse.

Devon only nodded his head when he stood with them. His colorless pupils tightened when he saw the boy.

Legolas clenched his teeth and turned around.

"I took my personal servant with me."- Devon spoke in tone that sounded like apologize and he weakly pointed his finger on the small man behind his legs.

It seemed like Aragorn paid no attention to this. He climbed on his horse and Legolas followed his example. Few more words were exchanged between Borghild and Aragorn.

Legolas carefully looked at Devon as he climed on his horse and the small figure. Devon's face went panful for a moment and he gritted his teeth.

The man caught the Elf's curios gaze.

"He can walk."- he explained shortly in rugged tone.

"What if we gallope?"- Legolas said in poisonous voice.

"He can run. Very fast."- Devon returned with a smile and Legolas looked down with sad eyes at the scared creature.

Devon's servant showed his teeth and hid behind horse's legs. Legolas let out a heavy sigh. He spurred his horse and headed towards Aragorn and Bjarte in order to get away from Devon. He started to feel waves of rot and dirt.

Borghild shook his head once again in disappointment when he felt that the subject was closing and Aragorn had no intention to change his decision. He stepped back and wished good luck.

Aragorn and Bjarte headed first and when Legolas wanted to follow he heard Borghild.

"Legolas.."- his tone was uncertain and the Elf felt slightly surprised for this was the first time the man actually called him by his name. He turned his horse around and both of them waited for Devon to pass by. It was too obvious but the necromancer acted like he hasn't noticed a thing.

Legolas was silently looking at Borghild who seemed confused.

"I wanted to tell you something.. In fact I wanted to ask for a favor.."- he tried to say something but his uneasiness wouldn't let him speak.

"Just tell me."- Legolas encouraged him with a smile.

Borghild nervously run fingers through his thick hair.

"I know how this sounds but.."- he took a long breath and closed his eyes- "if there is any problem send a bird."- he finished.

Legolas blinked.

"What?"

The man opened his eyes and the Elf saw pure worry in them.

"A raven or an eagle.. It doesn't matter. When you reach Rivendell, Rohan or any other place, you will see birds that deliver letters, rolls or anything. At least one of them should know the way to Gondor. If there is any problem, please, let me know."- he gazed at the Elf with all fierce he had.

Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you tell this to Aragorn?"- he asked in suspicous tone.

"He wouldn't listen. He would try to fix everything by himself. My duty is to protect the king and I cannot do it when he is thousands miles away from me. If anything happens, let me know so I can come on time."- the man explained in low voice.

Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"And what kind of problems you think.."- he started but Aragorn's voice interrupted him. The man suddenly turned around and saw that the Elf wasn't there.

"Trust no one and keep safe. Take good care of Bjarte, he is a good lad, I don't want anything bad to happen to him. And Devon.."- Borghild removed his weight on the other leg- "He can only help you.

Legolas face went sour when he heard last sentence but he only nodded.

"Yes, Borghild, I shall remember this."- he said in serious tone and grateful smile was shaped on Borghild's face. Legolas stretched his arm out and opened his palm. At first, clear line of shock lanced through Borghild's brown eyes and he didn't know what to say but Legolas remained to wait. At last, the man gave an unsure laugh and shook the elf's hand.

"You won't even learn about ways of Men in Minas Tirith, will you?"- he said, half with admiration and half with disapproval but he slightly jerked when he felt elven skin beneath his touch. It was smooth, neat but he could also feel its flexibility as well, like steel covered with layers of silk. Legolas ignored the man's reaction to his touch and simply tightened his grip around the crude hand.

"Maybe because I am not a man but a male elf and you, same as the rest of humans, stand on the same level as everyone else does. I see no difference between you and your highborn lords dressed in expensive robes."- he was serious but obvious sympathy was glistening in his sincere eyes and the man found it difficult to stand the Elf's gaze so he lowered his own down.

"My lords don't think so."- he whispered, feeling tired and useless although there was no reason for it for the morning was bright and blue eyes showed no hostility. Only understanding and everlasting rebellion towards every kind of system noble men set.

Legolas laughed.

"I do not care what your lords think."- he said with a big smile and gently pulled his hand that was in the man's for too long back.

Borghild's empty hand was left to hang in the air empty when he realized it and lowered it down.

With a one more smile and shine in his eyes, Legolas spurred his horse and headed towards Aragorn and Bjarte who were obviously waiting although Bjarte was looking around in a manner of boredom, but Aragorn's grey eyes were hard to read. Legolas caught his gaze and wondered if what he saw in them was sorrow.

First straw of the Sun lanced through the air and then more fell down. Dawn was glistening in all its beauty and covered small group with a thin layer of yellow. It touched silver hair of the Elf and sudddenly painted it in faint gold and warmed his whole being. Borghild stared at the moving, plain locks that fell down Legolas' back and in that moment he realized that he has been looking at the elven hair and its owner for far too long in those eight years. His eyes weren't able to capture the waiting figure of his king, his lord and master or his kind-hearted eyes.. Only playful, untroubled sunshine in the silver hair that belonged to someone else. Sudden understanding and emptiness filled his body and he did what he was taught and supposed to do. He bowed to his king and turned around, back to his sacrificed life and duties although his wasn't able to erase the sun in icy hair.

But that wasn't something Legolas could see or feel and that wasn't something he should know. He couldn't look back for he was not going that way. So that view of a man who thought he lost something precious to him remained to be a blind spot to his blue eyes. As it has always been.

When Bjarte saw that Legolas was with them again, he felt free to go. He rode away through the garden and continued through the street of Noble Men of Minas Tirith, with Devon and his servant few steps in front of him.

But Aragorn didn't move. With his palms resting one over the another on the saddle, he was studing Legolas with thoughtful gaze. His steel eyes were misted and after few minutes he started to look through the Elf but not at him, seeing things and times that died long ago, faces of forgotten people and dusty memories. With a small smile that wasn't a happy one, he lowered his eyes down.

"Aragorn?"- Legolas called out and stood beside him. Aragorn jerked his head.

"Yes?"- he answered but not really listening.

Legolas only smiled and slightly touched the horse with his feet on the side so he started to walk. Aragorn absently followed him.

"Where are you?"- Legolas continued when the man stood in line beside him. He carefully studied his profile and saw how his pupils were lowered down and empty.

Again, the man was pulled back into reality. He yawned and looked in front of himself.

"I was only thinking."- he said frankly and followed Bjarte's restless figure with his eyes.

Legolas didn't remove his deep gaze.

"About what?"- he asked but when he received no answer he slightly pulled the man by his sleeve and gave an uncertain smile when Aragorn looked at him.

"It's not the right moment to talk about it."- the man said after few moments of looking at the immortal lines of Legolas' face.

Legolas only raised his eyebrows but from Aragorn's face expression he understood that he should leave this subject, not to push it any further. At least not for now.

"You will tell me once."- he said in joyful and certain voice although his conclusion sounded to his ears half as a question. He removed his palm from the reins towards Aragorn's hand and touched the man's skin with careful fingers. Legolas breathed out in relief when Aragorn finally smiled and tightened the grasp around his fingers before spurring his horse so they can follow their companions who drifted away from them.

"Once."- he promised and Legolas knew that he couldn't ask for more.

When they started to go down the levels of White City and got nearer to Devon and Bjarte, Legolas studied Devon's behaviour. There was no usual smug expression on his narrow face and his posture wasn't certain and strong. His shoulders were lowered and he was leaned over his horse almost as if he was holding onto him. When Devon sensed that someone was watching him, he looked back at the Elf, but his eyes were empty and uninterested. With almost sad face, he turned around and leaned over his horse even more, letting his tail to fall over his shoulders.

If Legolas paid more attention to this, he would wonder what was wrong with the necromancer but that wasn't the situation.

In fact, he traced Aragorn's unusual contures. He didn't talk or show any sign that he was aware of the world around him. His eyes were still somewhere else, somewhere far away, beyond Legolas' reach, deep into the man's past where was no place for Legolas. Where Legolas didn't even exist.

The Elf wondered why this morning was so black and silent although the Sun started to shine in its full might and the birds started to sing in high voices. His eyes caressed Devon's bent and weak back. For a moment he even felt pity but then he captured Aragorn's bemused eyes and with a heavy sigh he accepted that he needed some time alone.

They got out of the city and headed towards the forest and Legolas slowed down his pace and let Aragorn to pass by. He was following them, keeping some distance. He forgot what was the main goal of their journey. He didn't think about his family or anything that awaited for them, over the hills and rivers. It mattered little to the Elf now.

Instead he lost himself in that cloud of thoughts that was floating above them, same as the rest of his small fellowship. Even Bjarte stilled himself.

But Legolas had no thoughts. He was listening to the easy wind that was blowing in the trees and with a serene smile he heard trees speaking. He understood them, all the pain and happiness, lives of many people or animals running through their old roots like the blood runs through the veins. He lost himself somewhere in their songs and laments, in their eternal memory of everything that was and everything that is. And hints of something that will be. And Legolas opened his eyes and looked at his companions who were battlling with their inner feelings. He realized that he will be the only one who will stand after all of this comes crashing down. He knew that he will live somewhere far beyond the sea.

In that moment of clear realization, Legolas blinked in horror of what he has just thought. Trees went suddenly silent and he felt like he came to surface again. He let out a painful breath and with almost fearful eyes he gazed at the trees. Their song was lost. Not dead, only silenced. He knew he can listen to it again, if he wanted to. But he didn't. Instead he hurried towards Aragorn and Bjarte's cheerful voice, eager to talk with them and see them. And with their presence he quenched sudden feel of longing in his chest. For now. And that was enough.

Anxious cloud passed and everyone were freed to breathe and live. Legolas looked up into the sky and smiled. One raven flew above them and for a moment Legolas caught small piece of paper tied to his leg. It was already forgotten when the raven passed by for neither Legolas nor Devon knew that the raven carried a message about them.


	6. Master

WARNING: There is a sex scene in this chapter. I must say this as a warning for I had few people complaining in my inbox how they don't like being unprepaired for such surprises. So I hope it is fine now. This chapter is a bit longer, sorry for that.:D

...

After many weeks on the road, the small fellowship reached an old inn near Rohan. Aragorn got off his horse and greeted with the inkeeper, leaving his companions in the big yard outside the inn.

Legolas gently pushed Bjarte's sleeping form on the peaceful horse for the boy started to sway too much and risk falling. He jerked his head in surprise and lazily blinked his eyes.

"We are finally done?"- he asked in hoarse tone and run his fingers through his tangled, black locks that were slightly touching his lean shoulders.

Legolas smiled and looked at the inn.

"Far from done, Bjarte. We are only having a break."- the elf spoke and now studied the inn more closely. There was something too familiar in that sharp roof and large eaves. Legolas shuddered uncomfortably when he captured the looking of the whole building. Hesitating, he looked over his shoulder and gazed at the deep forest that reminded him of something. Again, he looked before himself and wondered once more.

"Oh, I stink.."- Bjarte screwed his nose up and narrowed his eyes in discomfort when he smelled his clothing. He looked at the bemused Elf who was constantly turning his head side to side and gazing around himself with suspicious eyes.

"What is it?"- he asked and Legolas absently shook his head.

"Nothing.. It is like I know this place.."- he said in uncertain and low tone, more to himself and continued to study the slant house.

Bjarte shrugged and pulled his colar down as if he tried to get some fresh air.

"I stink so bad.."- he hissed and eyed the elf's neat skin and shimmering hair- "And how do you manage to stay that clean?"

Bjarte's question pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to the boy.

"What did you say?"- he asked once again.

"We have been riding for weeks, almost with no break. The weather is just colder and colder, the land was rather dry and rough, horses are.. Well, they are animals, we have the least possible package of clothing and you still look like you had a warm, pleasant bath this morning. Look at my nails!"- he yelped in frustration and showed the spoken part of his body where were visible lines of dirt. Even on his face there were some dark spots made by dust.

Legolas laughed.

"I am an elf, after all." the elf said in amused tone and jumped off his brown and weary stud.

"Even our quiet friend is exausted."- Bjarte spoke in bored tone and tried to pull the dirt under his nails out.

Legolas lifted his gaze and looked over the horse's neck at the necromancer.

His hair was messy and tied in a low tail in a manner of pure discomfort. His long robe was creased and his face was stressed and nervous. His servant was silently sitting next to the horse, on the ground. Legolas briefly wondered how he had managed to keep their pace. Devon leaned against his horse and yawned like a starved animal.

"Valar, I stink like an orc."- Bjarte cried in frustration and squirmed inside of his clothing.

"You are already complaining?"- Legolas mocked.

"Smell me, then I'll ask you."- the boy nearly darted his tongue out at the elf and raised his eyebrows.

"No, thank you, I shall manage somehow without it too, I assure you."- Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Nai boy, it is good when you feel how terrible your scent is. You are in great problem when you actually don't."- one man sneaked behind their backs and patted Bjarte on his back. The boy jumped on his horse and threw one shocked look at the man over his shoulder.

He was tall, broad, with a strong jaw and light messy hair.

"Now be kind and tell me, where is that old, useless.."- he started to speak but before he could finish, Aragorn walked back to them and eyed the man with a wide smile and short laugh.

"Ahh, there he is. Aragorn, son of Ara-..!"- he shrieked and opened his arms.

"Agard!"- Aragorn said with pure hapiness in his deep voice and pulled the man into a bear hug with a thud when two bodies crashed. Aragorn earned few hard blows over his back by the man's hand. Legolas raised his eyebrows but couldn't help but smile a bit when he caught Bjarte's scandalous glare with a corner of his eye.

There was another thud when both of men pressed their forheads together in a less than gentle move while they were laughing.

"Oh, my friend, you look miserable."- Agard laughed and eyed Aragorn's ragged clothing.

"And you, my friend, look and smell like a bride on her wedding day."- Aragorn said with a smile and looked at Agard's pale clothing that looked like it has passed through the both winds and tides and seven hells, all mixed together.

"Humor has never been your virtue."- Agard knowingly nodded his head.

"An orc bride."- Aragorn added.

"I see, you know many orc brides, you lover."-and they were even. Aragorn's stormy eyes were glistening with pure joy. He took a step back and patted Agard on his broad shoulder.

"I want to introduce you to.."- Aragorn started but Agard was faster.

"Yes, the boy with fleas, Bjarte, if I am right and the blond Elf, Legolas. And I am not in mood for the rest of your companions, Aragorn."- his eyes were bright but Legolas noticed how his voice went lower for few tones when he spoke about Devon. And Devon shared the man's sympathy. He throw an icy glare at Agard and gudied his horse towards the stables, not even considering the option to come near and greet with him.

Bjarte got off his horse and sticked his chest out.

"I have no fleas."- he spoke in strict tone.

"Now I am scared, boy. You look like you can put a spider from Dol Guldur on a stake and bake him over the fire."- Agard spoke in serious tone.

"Really?"- Bjarte let his confused hands to hang low on his hips and eyed the man with amazement in his green eyes.

Agard burst into laughter and gave a good aimed blow over Bjarte's chest, nearly striking the boy down.

"No, I am only kidding. That spider would eat you and shit your soul out in a blink of an eye."- Agard laughed and rubbed his watery eyes.

Bjarte was not sure if he was supposed to laugh.

"Sir.."- he started but it was followed with another loud laugh.

"I have been called many names, my boy, but sir is not one of them. Save it for Theoden's chubby lords, they like courtesy."- Agard said with sincere eyes and sympathy.

"I like this one, Aragorn."- he kicked Aragorn in the ribs with his elbow but the man seemed like he hadn't noticed it.

Aragorn smiled.

"This is Agard, one of the last of the Rangers that still wander around Middle-Earth. My friend."- he said with obvious warmness in his tone.

Agard carefully watched the Elf now and Legolas could do nothing but return his open gaze filled with curiosity.

"How did you know my name?"- Legolas asked and let his gard down when he noticed how much Aragorn and this man were close. He believed Aragorn and if the man decided that there is no danger, he would not question it. Except of Devon.

"Rumors spread fast."- Agard said in a joking tone but there was a tone of severity as well. Leglas raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"- Aragorn asked.

"Just passing."- he said but the Elf caught a rapid blink of the man's eye towards Aragorn and Aragorn's face went slightly grim and worried. He nodded his head a bit.

"Let's go inside. It is already twilight. Come, we can talk with a glass of wine and some warm food."- Aragorn said and pulled Agard by his hand.

"You can leave your horses here, stableman will appear in instant."- Aragorn said to Legolas and Bjarte who followed them.

When they were about to enter the inn, Legolas looked over his shoulder and saw the stableman. He was limping on his right leg. Legolas studied his back curiously but before he could notice anything else, he heard Aragorn calling for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a quick bath, Legolas was waiting for Aragorn in their room. He was sitting on the bed in a bathrobe with still wet hair while he was suspiciously studing the walls lit by the candel light. There was something too familiar.

Aragorn walked out of the bath into the room without a shirt and with wet hair. One cheek was coated in white shaving foam while the other side of his face was clean, almost with no stubble. In his hand he was holding a small, sharp and straight blade.

"Where is my clothing?"- he asked Legolas as he walked across the room, in search for something.

"It is being washed."- Legolas said absently and looked at the ceiling, thinking.

Aragorn continued to the night table and fumbled through his linen bag.

"It is a good thing I took some more clothing with myself so I don't have to walk naked through the hall. But if I don't find another razor.."- he started to mumble to himself.

Legolas gave up his thinking and stood up. He walked towards Aragorn's half naked form and studied his face.

"I need to shave this other unfinished half."- he explained to Legolas' curious gaze and moved his hand over his shaven cheek.

"You used to shave almost every day."- Legolas spoke and stared at the man's face in amazement.

"Like there is a great use of it. It grows every day. I would look like a savage after few weeks."- Aragorn sighed when he finally found the needed object. He continued to the bath with Legolas following him in step.

Legolas stood in front of the man, next to the mirror that was slightly blurred from the steam and eagerly watched how Aragorn was shaving himself. The Elf crossed arms on his stomach and followed the man's hands with his eyes.

"What are you looking at?"- Aragorn quietly whispered, feeling blue eyes on his face but he was concentrated on the razor in his hand, not wanting to cut himself. He lowered the razor down in the small bowl filled with water that was laid on a high but narrow table in front of him and washed the foam off its blade and then again pressed it on his cheek. Legolas crooked his head on the side.

"This is interesting."- he spoke as he watched. Aragorn smiled a bit but his eyes were fixed on his reflection in the large mirror.

"Why are men so hairy?"- Legolas asked suddeny as he throw a look on Aragorn's tanned chest. It was slightly covered with small hair. His eyes trailed down and Legolas captured a small line under the man's navel that was going down his abdomen and it was lost under breeches that covered Aragorn's private parts although the elf exactly knew how looked every part of the man's body for he saw him nude many times before.

"Valar made us so. It keeps me warm when I am cold."- Aragorn explained with a chuckle.

"No wonder. All that fur.."- Legolas sighed and Aragorn bursted into laughter. He shook his head in amusment and continued to shave.

Legolas stretched his hand and touched the man's chest with his fingers. Aragorn ignored his movement. All he showed was a small smile and he continued to gaze at his reflection, although he was able to see how Legolas' palm was caressing his torso.

The Elf moved his hand down, over the hard stomach and carefully caressed the line under the man's navel with one hand. He doubled the pressure on the sensitive lower stomach and Aragorn shuddered a bit. Legolas gave him a wicked smile.

He moved a step closer to the man and put both hands on Aragorn's breeches. With certain fingers, he started to unstrap his belt.

"Legolas, I am holding a razor. Don't molest me."- Aragorn mumbled in wary tone and shaved another white line on his cheek off.

"Then I advise you to be careful with it."- Legolas said in less than interested tone and he pulled the belt out and threw it on the floor. He unzipped Aragorn's breeches and lowered them down with his fingers a bit.

"It keeps you warm, you say.. Even here?"- Legolas said in amused tone and sheated his palm within now too tight breeches. He took a firm hold of flesh he found there that twitched in his grip. Aragorn clenched his jaw.

"I've missed you here, Aragorn."- Legolas whispered when he moved behind the man and rested his chin on Aragorn's bare shoulder. He continued to rub him as he watched over his shoulder at the stiff reflection.

His hand was slightly wet for the man took a bath few minutes ago. He felt how the flesh was eagerly respoding to his stimulus.

Aragorn queitly groaned and closed his eyes. His hips started unconsciouly to push in Legolas' hand, needing to feel caressed, touched.

With his free hand, Legolas took a strip around his waist off and opened his bathrobe. For a moment he had left Aragorn's aching need that started to weep out of pleasure and pushed the robe down his shoulders, letting it to fall on the floor.

Aragorn opened his eyes when he felt the loss of the sweet touch but before he could say a word, he felt a palm down on him again and he whimpered at one too firm grasp.

"You are naked."- he whispered when Legolas pressed himself on his back so he felt tiny nipples that went too tight in instant on the touch of his skin. Legolas rubbed his body against the man's that was half-naked.

"Aye, I am."- was the faint whisper and Legolas moved his head aside so he can suck on the man's neck. His damp hair fell over the man's shoulder and tickeled his nipples.

Aragorn moved his hand down and pulled each side of his breeches down so he was able to breathe in all his glory. He threw his head back and moaned.

When the flesh in his hand was too hard and heated and when his hand became wet from teasing, Legolas gave a tortured sigh for he himself was bursting with desire. He stopped his ministrations, but the man was still pushing his hips forward so Legolas stilled him with his free hand.

"Wait."- he said in frustrated tone and moved behind the man. Aragorn was ready to protest but Legolas silented him when he stood in front of the man. Aragorn hastily wrapped his hands around svelte waist and pulled the elf on his chest. He kissed his neck and felt rushed pulse on the elf's neck vein. Aragorn trailed down and moved his head aside, lowered his body down a bit so he can suck on tight nipples. Legolas breathed out in shock of sudden heat on his chest. His body was too impatient, as if he was an animal in heat so he pressed his groin on the man's and started to grind slowly, drowning a soft cry of sweet pain deep in his throat.

Aragorn bit one nipple hard when their arousals were pressed firmly together and the Elf jerked and hissed in his hug. Sharp nails dug in his skin.

"Agard is waiting for us downstairs."- Aragorn panted when Legolas pulled him by his hair, wanting to take the man's wet mouth off his chest for he started to feel dizzy and he didn't want his intentions ruined tonight.

"He can wait a little bit longer."- Legolas hissed on uncertain legs.

Aragorn decided that he had had enough and with one knee he pushed Legolas' legs slightly apart. He grabbed him by his thighs and tried to lift him up and land his backside on the table and take him like that, while he was standing, but Legolas had other plans.

When he realized the man's intention, he said one certain "no", and took the hands off his thighs. Although he was burning and wanting their bodies to join together, he wanted to do something else. He already started to shiver and he knew that they were both late for dinner so he had no time to argue about this with Aragorn so when the man started to protest, he took a firm hold of his shoulders and turned him around and pushed him against the table with strenght he knew he possessed but with strenght he rarely used.

Aragorn blinked few times when he realized he was turned around and pushed by the lithe Elf, but he soon forgot about it when Legolas started to lick and gently blow on the skin of his chest and stomach. He grapsed the edge of the table with his hands.

"Legolas.."- he said in heated tone when the Elf knelt before him. He shuddered and yelped when the Elf took his arousal in hand and caressed him in long and fast strokes, mercilessly.

His navel was tenderly kissed by the elven wet mouth that started slowly to trace the line under it.

"Valar, Legolas!"- he cried out when his boobing desire was enveloped with hot saliva. Instinctively, he grasped the damp hair with his fingers and pushed in deeper.

Legolas rested his hands peacefully on Aragorn's sides and started to suck on hard flesh. He took it deep in his mouth, almost in his throat and fire in his belly started to burn wilder when he heard few pitful cries out of the man's mouth.

"Aiii, Legolas, please! Have mercy!"- Aragorn panted out for the friction was too painful, too sweet. Legolas tonuge was licking underside of his arousal, his mouth was too wet and when he would feel tightness of his throat, he thought he would burst out with both pleasure and pain.

"Ahh.. Yes, yes.. You are going to unman me.."- he panted and grasped the blond hair tighter when Legolas took him deeper and faster, with no torture from his side. His knees threatened to give in so with another hand he grasped the table stronger and leaned against it. His hand pushed the razor and it fell down on the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aye, Aragorn, I didn't know that taking a bath and shaving lasts that long."- Agard said in half angry tone when Aragorn and Legolas finally approached his table in the pleasant dining hall.

"I am sorry, I got carried away."- Aragorn explained and sat opposite to Agard and Legolas who sat next to the light haired man.

Legolas only raised his eyebrows and man gave him a smirk.

"Where is Bjarte?"- Legolas asked as he absently gazed around the hall. There were plenty of people, but neither of them was the boy. Aragorn didn't bother to look for he was starved so he immediately took a fork in his hand and joined Agard.

"He got carried away too."- Agard said and Aragorn almost choked on a piece of meat he started to chew.

"What is it? The boy likes taking baths it seems."- Agard said in conufsed tone and studied Aragorn's face.

"Yes, I don't doubt it."- he mumbled and took a sip of wine.

"Now tell me why are you really here, Agard."- Aragorn spoke and eyed the man.

Agard shifted uncomfortably.

"You can say everything in front of Legolas."- Aragorn said when he caught the man's gaze.

Legolas only crooked his head on the side and carefully watched the man.

"When you said that rumors spread fast.. What did you mean?"- Aragorn continued to eat.

"Well.. I heard here and there.. rumors that the King Elessar took a consort that isn't a highborn. Things to be more difficult, he isn't a human but an elf."- Agard said frankly although he felt a bit ashamed for he had to speak thus in front of Legolas.

Legolas' face went somewhat bitter but Aragorn paid no attention.

"People are still burdened with titles Aragorn, you know it well."- Agard said carefully and took a piece of food. Legolas was gravely staring at his glass.

"You think I care what people say?"- Aragorn said with a wide smile but he felt a sting of sorrow when he saw Legolas' face that went sorrowful in less than a minute.

"No, I don't think you do. But things can.. Things can be difficult if this goes on. If Legolas only was a highborn.. No one would say a thing."- Agard said in bitter voice and acted like Legolas wasn't sitting next to him.

"I cannot be what I am not. I am not a highborn. I am just an elf."- Legolas said with a sigh.

"And no one charges you for that."- Agard said in gentle tone.

"You've just said that people don't like the fact that the King has someone by his side that is not a highborn."- Legolas spat.

Aragorn took a deep breath but he was silent either way.

"Of course, but that is more than expected. It would be a great problem if you were wedded. Many kings and queens have a wide range of bed warme..."- and then Agard took a long and loud cough when he saw how Aragorn's head was rapidly lifted up and his gaze was more than deadly. Legolas only shuddered.

"I wanted to say.. They choose whoever they want. A healer, a baker, a trader or any other kind of humans. It doesn't matter if they have a title or not."- Agard explained quickly but Legolas understood what he meant.

"It is not that simple, Agard."- Aragorn spoke in stern voice that made Agard to stop eating and study Aragorn with serious eyes. Then he stared at the Elf.

Legolas stood up.

"I think I'll go for a walk. Pardon me."- he whispered and left two men to talk in peace for he wanted to hear no more.

He got out. The night was cold but he didn't care. He walked beside the window of a dining hall and watched how Aragorn was explaining something to the shocked man. Agard opened his mouth to say something, but Aragorn only grew more angry and lifted his hand. His handsome face was lighted by a candel on their table and his face expression was desperate and angry in the same time.

Legolas sighed and continued to walk with no goal. So Aragorn already started to fight with people because of him. Legolas smiled weakly. Like he didn't know this was going to happen sooner or later. People in the palace didn't fancy him because he had no noble blood in his veins. And when Aragorn's friend thought that what Aragorn was doing was wrong, what could Legolas possibly expect from other people?

In that moment Legolas wished that Aragorn was no one. Just a solider. Or a ranger. Or a trader. Oh everything except of a noble. And especially not a king.

He suddenly rembered Meanor's words.

"You are nothing now. It will follow you wherever you go."- Legolas repeated in his mind.

And truly, he was no one. Wind blew harder. Legolas gazed at the trees in the forest and wodered how even plants had roots. But he hadn't.

Legolas turned around when he heard two low voices and he saw Agard and Aragorn. They left the dining hall and now they were walking across the yard, heading towards the stables and walking away from Legolas. They haven't noticed him. The Elf eyed the man's back and then lowered his gaze down. At least he had Aragorn.

He had a noble, wise, old and blue-blooded man who was willing to abandon the safety of his White City coated in wealth and roam around, shiver on the cold wind and spend nights sleeping on the ground, in the search of the Elves that mayhaps didn't even exist. Legolas shook his head.

It must be love.

And that thought gave him solace although Legolas couldn't help but think and fear what will happen when Aragorn declares that he decided to leave the Land of his ancestry and sail with an unknown elf that used to be a slave once to the Undying lands. But Legolas was too selifsh to do the right thing and let Aragorn to live like he should. It was too late for that anyway.

When Legolas was about to turn around and leave, he captured one moving figure in the forest. Although he didn't see him properly, Legolas had no doubt who it was for he felt him. Felt a wave of old, rotten breath. Devon.

And Devon hasn't noticed the Elf. He threw a hood over his face and trailed deeper in the woods.

Legolas decided to follow him but when he took a first step, he heard a voice behind him.

"Can I help you?"- simple four words were poured in his ears. And that was enough to nail him into the ground. His pupils were frozen, only able to stare at the dark forest and see nothing that was made of this time.

So many views of his past ran before his blind eyes in that moment, and echoes of that voice that shaped different words with different meanings were whispering in his elven ears. And he recognized everything. He recognized the inn, he recognized the forest. And more than everything else, he recognized the owner of the voice behind him.

"... Master."


	7. Karnil Eventas

Author's note: Here you are, my new update. I hope you enjoy it. Leave a review, tell how do you like it. My special thanks to Bindi-fox, Hana Heart, Elvenprincess and purpledragon6 who seem to track my story carefully. I appreciate your time, you don't know how much it means to me. :D Stay awesome. p.s: Rachielle, here you are! ;)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas was quietly standing and looking before himself.

"Master."- a thought passed through his mind like a blaze. He blinked few times and his heart raced and bursted softly. He sighed out as he felt pressure over his sternum. The elf gently rubbed his chest in order to ease some pain.

"Can I help you?"- the question was repeated by hoarse male voice and Legolas heard that the man made few steps towards him. Legolas gave an indifferent smile although he was looking at the dry earth beneath his feet.

"No."- he quetly uttered and coughed, determined not to look back. Instead he acted like he was enjoying the view before himself although it was dark and the woods were empty. He forgot about Devon.

"Are you sure, sir?"- a voice sounded worried and Legolas shuddered in both disgust and astonishment when he heard how the man adressed him. Legolas briefly smiled.

"Yes."- he spoke in stern voice and paid attention to his breathing for it went too short and fast.

"It is cold outside. With due respect, I think you should go inside before you freeze."- the man said carefully.

Legolas couldn't suppress a shocked laugh.

"And what will you do if I get cold?"- he asked in poisonous voice and clenched his teeth, still staring before himself.

"Well.. There are many servants, they can set.."- the confused man started to explain, feeling nervous for he had to be in the stables, not here. And his master could get angry if he notices that he is absent. But unusual looking of the blond guest enticed him.

"No, I asked what will you do If I get cold."- the elf cut him off and stressed the word "you".

The man raised his eyebrows and stared at the guest's narrow back with confusion and a hint of fear.

"I.. I would lead you to your room, give you some warm clothing, set a fire, I.."- the man tried in uncertain tone and removed his weight on the other, healthy leg.

"Why?"- Legolas was growing impatient.

The man crooked his head on side.

"I am here to serve you, sir."- he said and Legolas almost bursted into laughter of pure disbelief and frustration.

"Serve me? You? Since when does Karnil Eventas serve anyone?"- Legolas breathed out through his nose and bit his tongue hard, almost making himself bleed.

Karnil's jaw dropped dead on the ground. He blinked few times in shock.

Legolas turned around but the man couldn't see his features properly for they were wrapped in darkness. He only saw shadowed contures of a white face that showed no sympathy.

Legolas eyed his aching leg.

"A stableman. Life knows how to play games with us."- he thought and looked over the man's skinny face with no feelings from his side. His cheeks were slightly sunked and his eyes were confused, blind to Legolas' face but it was still him. He was very young, although there were more marks of times that passed left on his face and his hands that used to be gentle, were crude from the rough ropes and work he had to endure.

"Do I know you, sir?"- Karnil whispered fearfully and the elf felt how the hair in the back of his neck cowered with disgust when he heard the man's submissive voice.

"I wish you don't. I wish."- Legolas thought heavily.

"Stay away from me."- was all the elf whispered and he almost ran beside the confused man.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bjarte was sitting in the dining hall with slightly drunk Agard who had his hand tightly wrapped around his slender neck.

"And then I said to her.."- he burped- "It is fine if you think I am a pig with no manners.. But this pig will stay alive once when dark riders pass through this remote spot and... kill every walking thing."- Agard laughed and struck the boy's cheek with a calloused palm.

Bjarte frowned.

"Well.. It had nothing to do with her, you know. Dark riders are rare so you couldn't expect that she will turn you affections back only because you are good with a sword."- the boy said and Agard creased his face and took a sip of beer.

"Shut up, boy. Like you know anything about women. They all want some prissy, fat lords with asses wrapped up in silk."- he cursed and hugged Bjarte tighter.

Bjarte squirmed in his crude embrace and opened his mouth like a fish on dry earth.

"It wasn't about the lords! It was about you! You said she has some nice eyes like a cow!"- Bjarte protested.

"Cows are nice animals!"- Agard went angry.

"Don't compare women to them, for the love of god!"- Bjarte shrieked and gave up when drunken Agard pressed him even tighter.

"I love cows.."- Agard whispered sorrowfully.

Bjarte took a frustrated sigh.

"And I loved her. Not like a cow, but like a maiden, you know what I mean."- he finished his story and took another sip.

"So you want to be a protector. The King's personal soldier. No women though."- Agard continued and shook his head.

"I don't..."- Bjarte started to defend himself but his breath left his body in a ragged sigh when Agard landed a blow over his back.

"Yes, yes, you children are always burdened with honor, pride.. Butcher, kill, slay, save the king's ass.. You are quite lucky that Aragorn is your king. If you were born when Denethor was in charge.."- Agard laughed.

"Of course you cannot understand the meaning of a wife in your life.. And tell me, what is more precious to you: holding a sword in your hand or your newborn son?"- Agard asked seriously and Bjarte frowned.

"And then why didn't you put aside your sword, wedded a woman and had children?"- and Agard had no answer. He only stared in front of himself.

"It wasn't meant to be. Those above us are some humoristic fellows, let me tell you that."- Agard pointed a finger above his head, thinking about Valars and then laughed again.

"Maybe it is your fate to serve and die for your king. I know I would die for Aragorn."- his voice was suddenly serious.

"So would I."- the boy spoke with passion in his voice and when Agard glared at his green eyes, he saw only pure decision, without a hint of hesitation. He patted to boy on his head and removed his arm around his neck.

"And maybe you just will."- he whispered darkly and turned back to his almost emptied cup.

"Bjarte!"- Legolas called out, loud enough for the boy to lift his head and stare at the elven moving figure.

"Oh, Legolas!"- he waved happily at the elf that approached their table.

"I would advise you to go upstairs and take some sleep. We are leaving tomorrow."- Legolas said in one breath.

"What? Why? Did Elessa.."- Bjarte asked in startled tone.

"We are leaving tomorrow."- Legolas stated again in voice that left no space for any further discusion.

Bjarte hesitating stood up and eyed the elf with careful eyes.

When Legolas caught the boy's fearful expression, he sighed and rubbed Bjarte's shoulder.

"I am sorry. Just.. Take some rest."- he said in gentle voice and the boy silently nodded. He walked away from them on uncertain legs, stopping to throw few confused looks at Legolas.

"Aragorn won't be happy. He is not a man who likes surprises."- Agard told absently and went back to drinking, not looking the elf in the eyes.

Legolas only smiled and took a step back.

"I know what he is planning to do, Legolas."- the voice stopped him and the elf turned his eyes back on Agard. He had no strength to argue now.

"And you think that is wrong."- the elf sighed with no anger in his voice. That was a fact and there was nothing he could do change it.

Agard looked up at the elf and he looked sober. His eyes were clear. He smiled.

"I think he loves you. And love between an elf and a man is always wrong."- Agard spoke quietly and caressed his emptied glass.

Legolas lowered his eyes down and continued to walk.

"Nothing good will come out of it."- he heard Agard's whispered words when he disappeard behind the corner.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

Legolas quietly walked in his chamber and closed the door. He rested his forhead against the wooden frame and sighed.

Aragorn lifted his head when he ordered his healing plants in the bag and eyed the elf's back.

"What is it?"- he asked and raised his eyebrows. Legolas finally turned around and walked towards the bed. He carefully sat on it and gazed before himself. His shoulders were lowered down, same like his eyes.

Aragorn slightly frowned and strapped the bag.

"Legolas?"- he started in confused tone and stood above the sitting and silent figure.

The elf's eyes seemed empty and lifeless. Aragorn's wrinkle of worry on his forhead cut deeper into his skin.

"We are leaving tomorrow, Aragorn."- Legolas stated tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

Aragorn was startled at first and he blinked few times, in order to accept this sudden, and more than everything else, unexpected fact.

"What did you say?"- he uttered- "Why?"

"I..."- Legolas put his palms over knees- "I used to live here when I was a child."- he quietly spoke and swallowed when river of unpleasant memories filled his mind.

Aragorn crooked his head on side and Legolas looked up. Blue waters were filled with desperation and a bit of fear.

"This house belonged to Frey Eventas. He bought me. I think the main reason for it was that he was quite surprised to see an elven child on sale."- Aragorn shuddered.

"He brought me here and I was given to his son. I was supposed to be his personal servant and friend for play also. But he grew tired of me for I did not understand his games that were rather humiliating and painful, same like the rest of the staff. He would enjoy in giving us his books, forcing us to read but he knew well that most of the staff was uneducated and he acted like that was a huge sin and our mistake. And then he would require from his father to beat his stupid staff. And he had nothing against it"- Legolas took a deep sigh.

"But after some time I beated him in his own game. I learnt to read the hard way, but I did. And then his behaviour became worse. Other young children and I were not his bought friends, but toys. The worst period in my life."- Legolas couldn't keep this inside of himself anymore. He broke down and started to talk, with no goal or order. He only wanted to tell someone.

The elf took a shaky breath.

"But after one long winter, Frey Eventas died and the house saw its final days. Everything was ruined. Karnil, his son and my master, was too young and too wild to be able to run it and all the slaves after the death of their master were freed, for he left no last letter in which he handed his slaves down to his son. And then, in that mad time, the new master has brought with himself new slaves and we were forced to leave although we had nowhere to go. That's when Meanor found me and carried me away to South Road."- Legolas gave a bitter smile.

"And tonight I saw Karnil. He is a stableman here. He has probably become a slave. He asked me if I'm cold."- the elf laughed but his heart bled.

"I wanted to kill him, Aragorn. I swear to you, I wanted to kill him for everything he has ever done to those doomed souls and me."- Legolas glared at the silent man with fierce in his eyes and Aragorn found himself stunned when he saw pure hate in Legolas' eyes that were always tamed and filled with love.

Legolas swallowed one tear made of rage and shivered. He lowered his eyes on the floor and tried to calm himself down.

Aragorn sat next to the elf slowly and wrapped his arms around the straight form and gently pulled him on his chest.

"Aye, shhh.."- he whispered in the pointed ear and kissed silver hair when Legolas rested head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry my heart, I didn't know.."- he started to mumble and caress Legolas' tensed shoulders, curled back and long hair.

The elf was quiet and he let the man to comfort him, although the burning hate inside of his body was still present.

"We'll leave tomorrow, it is fine now. We'll leave and never come back, my sun."- Aragorn was whispering while he was holding the elf that was still a child and he clenched his heart and forced it to be of steel now for he didn't want to mourn now over Legolas' terrible past.

"Just an elfing.."- he thought to himself and closed his eyes when tears started to burn inside of his eyes.

But one part of his mind noticed one very important thing. Aragorn caught one new, strange look in Legolas' eyes. He remembered the day when he first saw him. There was nothing except fear and desperation. But as the time was passing, he understood that Legolas had no intention to lower his gaze in front of anyone. And his aching need to be comforted and safe was slowly fading away.

Aragorn thoughtfully rested his chin on the blond hair and absently looked at the floor. The elf didn't ran away from Karnil for he was afraid for himself- more like he was afraid of what he might do to the man.

The man lowered his gaze and carefully took gentle elven palm in his hand. Was Legolas truly able to kill with his own hands?

It seemed absurd to Aragorn's mind that those smooth and careful fingers could do such a thing. The elf purred in joy in his hug and nuzzled the man's neck.

"Legolas.."- he said in low tone and moved back, cupping Legolas' chin but it wasn't necessary for the elf almost immediately gazed at his face with wonder.

Aragorn studied his fair features with his arms resting on the elf's shoulders. His skin was subtly gleaming with its own light and blue eyes darkened a bit, like silent waters under the black sky.

Legolas hesitating smiled and his beauty was unquestionable, only more confident and bald and before everything else, it was unusual. He gently pulled the man by his sleeve.

"You've changed, Legolas."- he said honestly and caressed one high cheek.

Legolas frowned slightly but Aragorn's tone showed no worry, only wonder.

He caught the hand with his palm and pressed it tighter on his face.

"And whatever I become one day, whatever we find out at the end of our journey, will your love remain to be unchanged for I already love the way you are loving me?"- he asked in serious tone and eyed Aragorn closely.

"Love is love, Legolas. This way or another."- he man uttered calmly and offered his shoulder willingly when Legolas lowered himself down on it.

"This wasn't supposed to be about my past but about my future. And here I am, battling with it."- Legolas sighed bitterly and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could share that burden with you but I am afraid it is yours and yours alone to carry."- Aragorn whispered and his eyes went empty when images of his own past started to run before his eyes. He hugged the elf tighter.

"We are going to leave tomorrow and we shall forget about this place. Like we have never been here."- the elf stated firmly and let himself to fully enjoy in the man's possessive hug, misunderstanding it for Aragorn's care for his feelings.

But the man needed support for he feared that Legolas could turn into ash in his hands and slip down. Same like everything he ever knew of has been turning over the years and fading away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Devon came back to the inn and carefully turned around himself. He uncomfortably glared at the darkness.

"Master..."- there was a quiet whisper from his servant's mouth.

"What is it?"- he asked but he didn't look at the ugly creature. Instead he rubbed his aching chest and sighed in pain.

"I saw the Elf.. He was talking with the stableman, I think they know each other.. The Elf was stressed, he told the boy that we are leaving tomorrow."- the creature started in scared voice and tried to hide under the stairs in front of the inn for he was terrified of what his master can do in rage.

But Devon, it seemed, pain no attention. He was worried about something and he sniffed the air.

"Yes, maybe they do. Legolas was stressed, you say? Hard to believe though.."- he said in wonder.

"Yes, master, I swear on my life, he looked even sacred for a moment! I swear!"- he shivered in fear and jumped.

Devon was looking into the black sky.

"Your life means nothing to me. That man.. Did he tried to to anything? Strike the elf or something?"- Devon asked and frowned. Something was wrong.

"No, master, the elf only said "stay away from me" and ran inside. I heard him well, I was in the bushes as you have ordered. I spied, he didn't see me."- the creature started to sway.

Devon nodded and coughed.

"It is good we are leaving tomorrow. There is something in the air that makes me feel uneasy.."- Devon whispered. He was almost sure that there was someone in the forest.

"About that stableman.. If he approaches the elf once more and if Legolas seem to be stressed with his presence, kill him."- he said peacefully.

The creature nodded.

"And if a single hair misses from Legolas' head, I am going to skin you alive."- Devon spoke in sinister voice and finally eyed the creature with his gaze. He ran back to the stables, to sleep with the horses and try to get his master's cruel eyes out of his mind, just for a one night.

Once again, Devon casted his eyes on the forest. He frowned.

"I better be wrong about this."- the necromancer uttered and looked up at the inn.

"May your dream be serene tonight, Legolas, for I shall stay awake"- he whispered quietly and looked back at the forest.


	8. Troubles

Author's note: Thank you for you continue to read my story. Some real things are going to happen in the next chapter so stay tuned. ;)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Sun hasn't risen up yet but Legolas was already in the stable, saddling his horse. He shuddered slightly when another wave of cold wind blew and lifted silver locks that were hanging down his back. Tips of his pointed ears became faintly rose for they were exposed to the morning frost and Legolas rubbed them gently.

Legolas wrapped a dark green cloak around his shoulders and breathed out and vapor came out of his mouth but he felt mere tickles on his exposed skin comparing to Bjarte who was shivering like a leaf in the Fall.

Legolas throw one gentle look at the boy who was, despite the morning frost, standing in front of the inn and holding his horse by the reins, ready to go.

The elf turned around to his horse to take his quiver off the saddle and put it on his back. His bow was laid on the ground.

In that moment, he heard someone approaching. At first he thought it must be Bjarte or maybe Aragorn, but footsteps of this person were too heavy to be Aragorn's and too slow for Bjarte's normal way of walking. Right leg was being dragged a bit across the ground. Legolas stilled his fingers on the quiver and looked in front of himself, not breathing.

"Do you need some help with the horse?"- Karnil asked carefully and coughed. He stared at the long, blond hair.

Legolas needed few minutes. Then, with no emotions, he went back to his work.

"No."- his voice was hard as stone and his lips formed a straight, thin line.

"I know who you are.. I heard that there is an elf in the inn, so I concluded.."- Karnil almost whispered after moments of strict silence that was pierced only with fast pulling of the straps on the horse. Legolas stilled himself for a moment but then again he started.

"And? What are you going to do now when you know who I am?"- he asked in less than interested tone although his fingers started to tremble.

"Legolas.."- the man said but he realized that he didn't know how to continue. He made few daring steps towards the Elf but then he stood, waiting for some signs.

Legolas straightened his back up when he sensed the man's moving but he showed no other reaction.

"Your leg.. Is it because of the frost?"- he asked suddenly and remembered how he used to warm his master's frozen feet.

Karnil blinked.

"Y-yes.."- he said in confusion.

"It must be hard to work with an aching leg."- Legolas said thoughtfully and caressed the horse's mane.

"It is."- Karnil nodded in response and took another step. Of course it was him, he still remembered the light hair his slave possessed. Like a silver.

"Good. Now you know what kind of pain your slaves had to endure."- Legolas whispered in trembling voice and grasped the mane between his fingers.

"They were only slaves, Legolas.. Some are born free, some are not. It is not my fault."- Karnil said firmly and took another step. Legolas almost felt his warm breath on his neck. He shuddered with disgust and slowly, with his fingers, he pulled one arrow out, holding it by its sharp feathers.

"You have learnt nothing, Karnil, nothing. You were born free, weren't you? And look at yourself now. Asking your slave if he is cold."- Legolas hissed through his clenched teeth and grasped thin arrow tighter, pulling it up.

Karnil frowned but he had stopped himself before he raised his hand. Instead to strike, he carefully landed it down. Legolas' eyes went wide in surprise and he moved his head aside so he could slightly see Karnil.

Silence lasted few heartbeats. Karnil slowly landed his palm between the elf's shoulder blades. When he felt soft hair under his palm, he smiled with relief.

After that, everything had happened too fast for Karnil's human senses. He only felt loss of the softness beneath his palm.

Something very hard lashed over his face and he felt burning pain across his nose and lips. He yelped in surprise but before he could pull himself together, one hand was wrapped around his neck, holding him mercilessly. He was pushed back and he hissed through his teeth when his aching leg started to burn within this cruel treatment. His back were roughly pushed against a wooden column in the stable and the hand was gone. He grabbed his burning nose when tears of pain started to fall down his sunken cheeks. Something warm and wet started to leak down his tightly pressed fingers.

He opened his mouth to shout but no voice came out when Karnil sensed sharp metal tightly pressed on his adam's apple. The man slowly opened his eyes and stared.

The Elf was standing in front of him, with no sign of stress or discomfort on his face that was peaceful, cold. He was deadly still and everything except of his eyes seemed lifeless. His eyes were aflame.

Karnil lowered his gaze down and looked at the arrow that was pressed on his throat with its steel, sharp peak. It was held but the elven confident hand.

The man laughed in confusion and tried to move but instead he hissed and his eyes grew wide when he felt rising pressure on his throat.

"What are you doing?"- he asked in shocked voice and grasped the wooden column and he shifted his neck up when steel started to dig deeper into his skin.

"Your arrogance surprises, but if you think that I am not capable of cutting your larynx into two, then I can prove you wrong."- Legolas whispered as he was staring straight into dark eyes of the human, finding only fear. But Legolas didn't see what he wanted. He didn't see regret.

Karnil sucked the air in and whimpered. He tried to be as still as it was possible. Even swallowing was a risk.

Legolas felt both hate and rage growing in his chest as he remembered the faces of slaves that were forced to obey. He started to push the arrow through Karnil's flesh.

The man desperately winced and almost shouted in agony but it was gone. He stopped breathing.

Legolas gasped when one calloused hand covered his eyes and slightly pulled him back, pressing him against the broad, warm chest. He saw nothing but the touch was familiar. The elf parted his lips and slowly breathed out. Another hand carefully touched his waist and moved up his side so he felt small tickles on his skin. The hand continued to travel over his shoulder and down his stretched arm that was holding the arrow.

So warm but rough fingers caressed his closed fist. Legolas shuddered a bit and moved his head aside, only to feel sharp stubble under his soft lips. He made a painful grimace and breathed out with a sweet feeling in his chest that started to drown the rage down. Familiar and calming scent of leather filled his nostrils and he gave a trembling smile. Fingers crept inside his loosened grip.

"Aye, my little Leaf, come here.."- whispered words by hoarse voice and heated breath that touched his face stained Legolas' cheeks and nose in red. He started to blush as he felt deep shivers down his spine. He offered his lips willingly, guiding his blinded head towards the stubble, eager to feel the man's skin in his mouth. He swallowed hard and his own saliva seemed to be too hot.

Another wave of warmness was poured on his exposed neck and he started to shiver. Fingers in his palm grabbed the arrow.

Before Legolas could gain his mind back, his arm was lowered down by Aragorn's that was wrapped around it. Down and down, till it was pressed on his side, its steel peak pointed at the ground. The Elf nuzzled Aragorn's chin with his shaped nose, forgetting about the arrow. It fell down on the ground.

Aragorn was glaring at Karnil's bloody face, feeling Legolas' breath on his cheeks. Lithe body started to arch in his embrace but his hand stayed firmly over Legolas' face.

Aragorn's eyes were cold, dangerous. Silent Karnil was looking in horror at him and he jerked when he heard how the arrow fell down but he didn't dare to move. The man distracted the Elf fully but Karnil was chained to the gaze of steel eyes as if they were piercing him same like the arrow did. Aragorn was mad.

"Leave before I change my mind."- Aragorn quietly uttered as he moved his hand up and caressed sensitive ears so Legolas heard nothing for he trembled and pressed his lips on the man's throat, eager to turn around and hug him.

Karnil nodded his head rapidly but his legs wouldn't listen. The elf grasped the man's palm and tried to drag it down his face.

"Aragorn.."- Legolas whispered and started to pull the hand down. The man narrowed his eyes at Karnil. Pure warning was written all over his face.

Karnil took one careful step, not leaving Aragorn's eyes, keeping his voice down when his broken nose started to crease his face. Legolas hissed in frustration and put both palms over the man's on his face, determined to remove it.

Karnil jumped and ran, dragging his sick leg across the ground, eager to abandon the stable. He put a hand over his injured throat as he was waddling in order to get to the front door.

"Ooohhh.."- Legolas moaned when his neck was attacked by the man's wet mouth. The hand was removed and he was able to see. He noticed Karnil's absence straightaway but he paid no attention. Instead he entwined his lean fingers in Aragorn's dark hair and threw his head back.

"I know why.. you are.. doing this!"- the elf panted and bit his lower lip when his neck was released but only to have his ears enveloped with heated breath.

His earlobe was gently bitten.

"Karnil.. you hav- mmmphh."- Legolas tried to speak but his hair was yanked from behind and he felt Aragorn's rough mouth over his own. He desperately moaned but his lips started to move immediately, together with the man's, trying to keep his pace and endure this passionate kiss.

The way is started, the same way it ended. Aragorn stopped all of suden and Legolas gasped for the air. Rough palm was wrapped around his swan-like neck and pressed him gently. The elf instinctively grasped it with his fingers but he his back were already firmly pressed against the man's chest. Aragorn pressed his cheek against the elf's and breathed out.

"Never again, Legolas. Promise me."- he whispered and the elf sensed anger in his words.

"What?"- Legolas asked and stilled himself in the man's embrace. Fingers on his neck twitched.

"This was reckless. Promise me that you won't do such thing ever again."- his voice was quiet and his breathing was completely normal.

Legolas blinked in confusion.

"I.."- he started but Aragorn took a frustrated sigh.

"Legolas, there are many people in the yard. Can you even imagine what a chaos would be formed if you have actually killed him? You would have been taken to the local elder who has a full right to punish you any way he wants. Besides, you are an elf. An Elf who is miles away from his original homeland, killing humans. They wouldn't wait to hear anything you have to say."- Aragorn was hissing.

"But Aragorn.."- the elf started with fierce but Aragorn shook his head.

"We are not in Gondor, my love. I do enjoy respect here, but my will and laws don't reach this land. This land is a land of Rohan. It is their home, we are only guests. And I would have an elf who killed an innocent man and a necromancer with myself. How long do you think they would wait to call this a conspiracy? And if I don't respect their laws in their land, how can I ask from them to respect mine in Gondor?"- the man was explaining with care, although he was burning with anger.

"An innocent man! How do you.."- Legolas started to shout but there was a hand over his mouth. He desperately tried to free himself, but Aragorn, despite his raw elven strength, had much more experience so he easily secured the struggling elf.

"He is innocent in their eyes. What would you tell? That he was your master who used to beat his slaves? And what master doesn't do it?"- Aragorn asked desperately and hugged Legolas who was struggling with all of his might.

"I don't want to lose you, Legolas. Don't dirt your hands, not yet."- he was whispering while he was caressing silver hair. Legolas shouted in his hand.

"I would die and kill for you, but I wouldn't let you to expose yourself to an unnecessary risk."- the man stated and finally freed the elf. He gasped for the air but either way he turned around to face Aragorn.

"You cannot protect me from everything!"- he hissed and threw his hands in the air.

"But I can protect you from yourself, meleth."- Aragorn said calmly and his eyes melted.

"Only because you are afraid I can cause you troubles, not because you care what can happen to me!"- Legolas raised his voice, aflame by the thought he had Karnil in front of his eyes and he was able to take his revenge. But now he had nothing. He forgot that this whole journey was because of him and a part of his mind knew that Aragorn didn't deserve his rage but he couldn't restrain himself.

Visible trace of pain sailed across the ranger's eyes but he nodded his head in understanding.

"You have to learn to control your hate, Legolas. Patience is what had kept me alive through all these years. One day you will take your revenge, but not today. And tell me, what would you do after you kill him? Hide his corpse like a murderer? You are better than that"- the man said in gentle tone and Legolas blushed in embarrassment, knowing that Aragorn was right about this, but too disappointed to admit it.

"Stop acting to me like I am an elfing!"- Legolas warned but Aragorn only shook his head.

"Then stop acting like one."- and Legolas lost his senses.

"Aragorn, I am not one of your subjects who is ready to swallow every word of yours. You are neither my master nor my king. You are my lover and I expect from you to talk and act to me like we are equal."- the elf uttered in serious tone.

"I haven't stopped you because I thought I had the right to rule you but because I wanted to keep you out of problems."- his eyes were sincere, same like his words.

Legolas sighed.

"And then how I will learn to live if not from my mistakes.."- he mumbled.

"Legolas, I am.."- the man started when he sensed that Legolas wasn't angry anymore, but hurted.

"You are right, I could have put all of us in a trouble by killing Karnil. I am sorry. But leave me alone for some time, Aragorn, please."- he whispered and headed towards his horse. He took the bow from the ground and put it on his back.

"I hope I am capable and mature enough to use a bow the right way."- he spoke bitterly for himself and the man gazed at his back with pain.

"That is not what I meant.."- he said in low tone when Legolas passed by him, leading his horse.

When Legolas wanted to go out without a word, Aragorn pulled him by his hand and turned him around. The elf only sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"Past is past. Don't ruin your future because of it. Karnil is not worth it. If you take his life you won't bring your bitter years back and turn them into joyful ones. I know what I am talking about for I have seen it many times and felt it on my skin too- revenge brings only temporary satisfaction but your pain continues to live on."- he said in quiet voice and caressed Legolas' face only with the look in his eyes.

"And what is your solution? Let him live without any punishment?"- the elf said with no emotion in his voice.

"Did you see his face? His life? You really think he is not punished already?"- Aragorn gave a weak smile- "But I cannot know how you feel about this. If you want his life then you shall get it but not today. I can take it instead of you, if that is your wish. You just need to be patient. Many miles we have to walk and troubles are not needed now. Besides, winter is coming. Believe me, you don't want to be anyone's prisoner in Rohan at such times."

Legolas lowered his gaze.

"Past is past, you say.. Yet I see how your eyes lose their glow and how you lose yourself in your thoughts. I had seen it before we abandoned the palace. Something is troubling you but you keep silent. Since when have you stopped telling me things?"- the elf suddenly lifted his gaze and stared at the stunned man. His hand fell down Legolas' arm.

No word was spoken. They were only staring at each other. Legolas bitterly smiled.

"Then stop telling me to forget about my past when you are drowning in memories."- he spoke quietly and walked outside, leaving Aragorn alone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone were quiet as they moved on with their journey. Bjarte was silent for he was sleepy and Legolas for he felt ashamed of his thoughtless movement. Aragorn gave him solitude as he wanted but it didn't help at all. He was staring at the man's back, regretting his words but he knew that it was the only way to finally discover the reason to Aragorn's silent sorrow that was with him since they have abandoned Gondor.

The elf was too lost in his own struggles that he didn't notice absence of Devon's servant. No one did. No one except Devon. The necromancer knew where he was and that didn't worry him.

If he thought he was wrong when he felt someone's presence in the forest... Devon was quiet too, but he was lost in his silent chants, carefully tracking moving figures that were obviously following them. He couldn't discover yet what or who they were but one thing was sure- they were just like him, filled with black magic.

He looked at Aragorn and wodered how long will it take the ranger to notice them too. Not too long. And the elf.. Stressed as he was, for now he wasn't able to sense the presence of any other thing that was filled with black blood except of Devon.

The necromancer frowned and started to speak forbbiden words and make a small circle around three riders, protecting them from intruders. That was all he could do when the light is nearly gone. For now.

Once again, he studied Legolas' lifeless face and smiled. The main reason to his depression should be gone before the first night arrives. And he was right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Drowned in the river, Karnil's corpse was floating on the surface, waiting to become food for wild animals or for some big fish. His murderer hurried to get to his master as fast as possible.


	9. Mornië utúlië

Author's note: To Kat: Thank you, dear! I cannot even say how glad I am and I hope that you will finish this one as well. Yes, I know that but I think that it was needed in the begining for you will understand the end better. I don't like to put everything in the last chapters. That's the main reason I lose readers quickly- I am kinda slow. And they want to be fully hooked with the first chapters but I cannot manage that. You gotta be patient, my plot comes in the middle of the story. That is a bad thing maybe, but it is my way. I am desperately trying to change that habit of mine but it is too late now.

To the Guest: Yes, read and see, everything will be clear to you after few more chapters or so. Thank you very much for your review, I appreciate it and look forward to receiving more, they really help me write with enthusiasm so my chapters are better. Thank you!

P.S: People, you were great so far with your reviews! They mean a lot to me and I shall answer to each. If you are signed, then I'll PM you and if you are not, I'll mention you in my notes. Thank you! Enjoy! :D (sorry for the long note).

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Despite Devon's black predictions, their journey went on with no unusual problems. His servant joined them quietly, exhausted and dirty, but more than happy to obey his master. Legolas slightly frowned when he noticed his presence, a bit surprised. But either way he paid no special attention to this for he knew he was absent himself in past few days.

The elf looked around himself. They were riding through a dry land, full of cold rocks and dust. Fangorn was lying in front of them, green and sinister, but this region reminded him of Southern Gondor. He casted his eyes on a small but sharp cam that was rising above them, making a one-sided col. To Legolas' surprise, thick but short trees, more like strong bushes, were peacefully standing under the falling Sun. He was staring at them for some time, as they were passing.

"There is one cove behind this cam. It is opened, not quite of a shelter, but we cannot move on without at least some rest."- Aragorn said and pointed with his hand over the cam. He was tired,worn out from constant riding.

"I hope we can find some water there."- Devon squirmed uncomfortably in his robe.

"Yes, I think that there is one underground spring."- Aragorn said without looking at Devon. Bjarte yawned and flexed his head down to hang between his shoulders.

Legolas looked at the man and sighed. For a week they have spoken no word. Legolas was bitter but he didn't want to let this go. He wanted to know why Aragorn was burdened and if this was a way then so be it.

He spurred his horse and stood by the man's side. He glanced at him secretly. He saw only tiredness in his eyes. The Elf swallowed and closed his eyelids for a second.

"Aragorn?"- he almost whispered but loud enough for the man to blink in surprise and turn around at him.

"Yes?"- he asked and looked at the blue eyes he missed.

"Are you well?"- the elf asked and his eyes were restless, searching for something in the stormy ones. His eyebrows were slightly narrowed and wrinkle made of worry was shaped on his forhead.

Aragorn couldn't help but smile.

"Aye, I am well."- he uttered and stared in front of himself. Bjarte was lazily following them, with Devon and the creature behind him.

Legolas looked down for a moment and absently caressed his stud's ear. He lifted his head with a pleading expression in his eyes, wanting to tell the man how sorry he was but he bit his tongue.

He looked down at Aragorn's rough hands that were holding reins and briefly wondered if he was cold or ill, hungry or thirsty, knowing that the man is more than capable of taking care of himself but he couldn't help but think about it. He decided that they must talk. Tonight maybe. Or tomorrow.

Legolas traced Aragorn's tired lines with his eyes. He needed rest.

But then Legolas suddenly straightened himself up in the saddle. He felt something weird inside of his chest. Urge to hide somewhere was too strong. He rapidly looked back and stared at the bushes on the cam.

He heard something. Unusal crack of a small branch filled his ears. It was too quiet anyway, it seemed that no one except of him noticed this. But the bushes were still.

Heart inside of his chest started to beat wildly.

"Bjarte, come here."- he said in loud voice and the boy jerked in his slumber. He blinked few times and stared at the elf.

"What?"- his voice was sleepy.

"Now!"- Legolas hissed and gulped. He wanted to protect the boy from whatever he was feeling. There was a danger, he was able to smell it in the air.

He suddenly stopped his horse and turned fully around. Devon gasped and spurred his horse, standing by Legolas' side.

"Legolas?"- Aragorn narrowed his eyes and turned his horse around when he sensed the elf's behaviour.

While he was staring at the unusually still bushes, his hand quickly took the bow and two arrows. Legolas strained them as he was tensely glaring at the cam. Aragorn immediately went for his sword when he caputred Legolas' posture. Bjarte swallowed hard once and took his bow in hand.

"I haven't even heard them.. I must be too tired.."- Devon hissed in his mind but there was no use of it. It was too late anyway. His servant hid under his horse.

The Elf heard them. Heard their crude, mumbling language. Although this language wasn't the one he was taught by Aragorn, he recognized it. Orcs.

Legolas gritted his teeth when he noticed them behind thin leaves. Five pairs of little eyes were staring at them. He could have done it. He was certain that he would pierce with his arrow right through the heart of one and through the shoulder of the second one. He lifted his bow up, seizing his targets with cold stilness. He noticed the archer up there, he was holding the bow carefully as if he was scared that his first arrow wouldn't pierce right through the Elf. With a shudder, Legolas realized that he was the main target. He was holding the string only with his finger.

"Orcs!"- he heard Aragorn shouting behind him when the man saw them. And then, everything went blank.

Just when he was about to take them down, someone jumped on him. His view went upside down and his horse neighed in surprise and reared up. His body hit the stone hard and his breath was forced out of his body when the other figure fell over him. He only heard a sharp whew that cut the air and after it someone screamed in pain. He rapidly blinked, pushing the body off his back and supporting himself on elbows and knees. His bow was lying next to his hand and arrows seemed unbroken, although the peak of one was slightly cambered. Legolas saw few blood drops on his palm.

Bjarte shouted something and throw an arrow back. Before his mind could realize what had happened, Legolas forced himself up and took the bow back. The Orcs were still sitting in their shelter, one of them was pushing the arrow in a small bottle and then pulled it out when it was soaked with dark fluid. When the archer looked up, Legolas saw broken determination and fear. He stretched his bow.

An arrow right through the eye and an arrow through the chest and two Orcs were down. With deathly cold stilness, Legolas took another arrow from his quiver that was poorly hanging on the horse's side.

"One is down."- he heard Bjarte speaking as the boy prepared another arrow but Legolas was faster.

Through thin leaves, he captured the back of one as he was trying to escape. He fell down in the grass. Legolas searched for the last one but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He is trying to escape!"- Bjarte shouted and spurred his horse.

"Bjarte!"- Legolas screamed as he came back from his cold calmness.

"I'll catch him!"- he heard the boy screaming. How long has it lasted? Few minutes?

Legolas blinked in horror and turned around to see if everyone were fine. His heart sank.

With a corner of his eye, he noticed Devon's lying body on the ground. Legolas realized with rage that it was Devon who jumped on him.

But only a small part of his mind was able to understand that fact. The bow slipped through his fingers.

Aragorn was leaned over his horse. His right hand was grasping the horse's mane as if he was searching for some support and his left hand was pressed on his chest. Legolas lost his voice when he saw a wooden hilt of an arrow with sharp feathers. Its steel peak was rammed in the man's flesh.

"A-Aragorn?"- Legolas whispered and slowly moved towards the still figure on the horse. His footsteps were uncertain.

"My love?"- he started again when the first confused tear started to tickle his eye. He was scared like never before.

One hard swallow and the elf started to shake. His legs wouldn't listen to his mind that was screaming.

The whole world seemed frozen to Legolas' mind. Everything was quiet like he was in a cold tomb. Devon rode away in order to get to Bjarte, his scared servant's was shuddering, almost crying, Bjarte was after the last survived Orc.

But Legolas saw and heard none of it. His mind, his body, his soul were empty, flushed. His view went black and he felt terrible pain in his head.

Aragorn shuddered once and his hand lost its strength. He fell off his horse.

Could water was poured on Legolas' head and one powerful wince thrashed his body.

"Aragorn!"- he screamed and ran towards his lying, unmoving body. Legolas almost violently grasped the man's shoulders and turned him around so the man was lying on his back.

Aragorn's eyes were opened, but blank. He was weakly twitiching his lips as if he was trying to say something.

"Aragorn, please, PLEASE!"- Legolas screamed from the top of his lungs once more, but there was no use of it. He caressed the man's face in fast, trembling strokes but they passed unnoticed.

His eyes trailed down and he saw how the arrow was rammed within the flesh between the man's shoulder and neck, just under his clavicle. He tugged the man's shirt down and stared at his skin.

Flesh around the arrow was lanced with long black lines that reminded Legolas of small veins. They were pulsing, fading but coming back again. He noticed the dark fluid on the arrow.

"It is poisoned."- he whispered in shock.

"No, no, Orcs, filthy Orcs, the king is on the ground, no, no.."- the creature started to mumble while he was grasping his head with hands.

"Come here! Help me! We must take him to that cove and take this arrow out!"- Legolas shouted at him and he nearly cried but either way listened to the elf's command.

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .

"Aragorn..."- Legolas whispered once more, losing count for how long he was mumbling.

His hands were still bloody but the arrow was finally taken out. Beside Aragorn's lying body, heated knife and a bowl filled with water were waiting to be used.

"Is this enough?"- the creature asked and pointed on his bowl that was filled with thick mixture of crushed plants the Elf gave him and ordered to make a salve.

"Yes, give it to me. Thank you."- he whispered quietly as he took the bowl from his hands. He shuddered when he understood that he was actually thanked.

Legolas was staring down with empty eyes. He gently spread the salve on the man's wound. No blood was coming out. He looked at the man's restless face that was soaked in sweat and closed eyes. He was breathing heavily. Legolas' heart ached and he removed few damp strands of dark hair and gave a weak smile.

He damped the cloth in the water and pressed it on the man's face, cooling him. Aragorn's bare chest was glistening with sweat and his ribcage was going up as he was breathing with a great effort.

The man whimpered in his slumber.

"I cannot heal him. The venom.. It is already in his blood.. I cannot suck it out."- Legolas was talking with himself in desperation.

"Maybe my master can."- the creature whispered and Legolas frowned.

In that moment, they heard two horses. Legolas didn't even bother to remove his gaze from the man's form, he already knew it who it was.

"He killed him! HE KILLED HIM! He didn't let me to talk and find out what they wanted!"- Bjarte was almost screaming but every sound died when he entered the cove and saw them.

"Legolas..?"- he whispered when he saw the elf's curled form. He hurried to him and yelped when he saw his king.

Bjarte knelt down.

"Is he alright? You removed the arrow, he's gonna.."- he started to patter but Legolas shook his head with tears in his cerulean eyes.

"N-no. There is little I can do now. The venom is in his blood. It is spreading too fast. I have only slowed it down. Aragorn.. fever.. "- Legolas was whispering hopelessly that he didn't even noticed when Devon stood above them.

"I can help."- he spoke calmly but Legolas didn't even lift his head.

"You had killed the Orc before I was able to.."- Bjarte rapidly turned his eyes on the man and started to hiss.

"There is not much you can possibly find out. They are Orcs. They kill and rob. That's all."- the necromancer spoke in almost annoyed tone and silented the boy with one stern look. Bjarte pressed his lips together tightly.

"Move now, Legolas. Let me help."- he said and walked by them so he stood in front of the lying figure, facing the elf and the boy.

Legolas didn't even jerk, showing no sign that he intended to listen to the man.

"Legolas."- Devon raised his eyebrows and but either way pulled the sleeves up, preparing.

"Step back."- the elf suddenly spoke and absently caressed the man's shoulder. The boy, the creature and the necromancer stared at him in shock.

"What did you say?"- Devon smiled.

"I said: step back."- Legolas lifted his gaze and removed his weight on the other leg, slightly leaning over the man like a mother wolf over her cub.

Devon opened his mouth.

"Legolas, please.."- Bjarte carefully touched the elf's lean arm. He noticed that his hands very bloody, he noticed how messy his hair was and how insane his eyes looked.

"Don't be silly and move! He is full of poison! I need to take it out."- Devon said in louder voice.

Legolas started to mumble some song and caress the man's arm.

"That's enough."- Devon hissed and knelt down but before he could do anything, Legolas turned around and grasped the sword Aragorn gave him before from behind, pulling it out from the casing and pressed it swiftly against Devon's throat. Black eyes widened in shock, but soon after it there was nothing in them except of fury.

"You won't do any black magic here, Devon. And if you dare to lay your hand on Aragorn, I swear on my life, I will cut it off."- Legolas was whispering in trembling voice. The look in his eyes could turn any other human being in stone straightaway but the necromancer only went red in face.

"He is going to die."- he gritted his teeth and for a moment pain sailed across Legolas' face but the sword stood in place.

"You won't take any part of his soul by healing him with your methods. Black magic cannot heal black magic."- he uttered darkly.

"And you can?"- Devon laughed but his eyes were still restless. Legolas grasped the hilt of the sword stronger.

"He is my king as much as he is yours!"- the necromancer suddenly stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"Then he is not your king at all!"- Legolas cried out but the sword remained to stay in his hand, pointed at Devon.

"This is your fault! You threw me off my horse! I could have shot all of them down if you didn't bother me! That arrow was for me, not him. Because of you your king is harmed."- Legolas was showing his teeth. Bjarte tried to pull his hand down.

"Legolas, calm down.."- the boy was whispering.

Devon looked like he was aflame.

"You are accusing me?"- he whispered in shock.

"And don't you dare to call him your king. You should have protected him, not exposed him to a greater danger and you did exactly that by pulling me down!"- Legolas continued with no pause, as if the man had said nothing before him but Bjarte managed to take the sword from his trembling hand.

"I saved your life, you miserable, ungrateful bastard!"- Devon lost his nerve and shouted from the top of his lungs and his face went almost black from rage. His servant whimpered and hid behind the elf. Bjarte wanted to jump on these words, but Legolas' firm hand stilled him.

"I won't repeat myself. You saved me, yes, but at what cost? Your duty is to protect the king, not me. And look at your king now. There is nothing I should thank you for."- Legolas said slowly and dug his nails into the boy's shoulder.

Devon was staring down at them, seeing only pure decision and will, even in the boy's eyes. He smirked and took a step back.

"Very well. You, come."- he turned around to leave and called for his servant. The creature winced and Legolas' felt his shudders on his back.

"He is staying with us tonight. I won't let you torture him because of me."- Legolas said in firm voice and Devon gasped.

"You cannot..."- his mouth were slowly opening and closing.

"No, you cannot. Now leave."- Legolas said his last words and turned back on Aragorn and wiped more sweat off his body and face.

"You will regret what you did tonight."- Devon thought and calmly sat in the corner. He was piercing them with his glare.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Legolas.. What should we do?"- Bjarte asked after some time. The elf was still taking care of the trembling man.

The creature was quietly sitting beside the elf, not daring to look at his master in the corner but he felt his eyes.

"There is only one thing we can and must do."- Legolas said and caressed the man's hair. His eyes were wet but his face was determined.

"We are near Fangorn, right?"- he asked and looked at the boy.

Bjarte raised his eyebrows, not sure what the elf wanted to achieve.

"Yes, very near."- he nodded his head and continued to watch the elf curiously.

"Lothlórien."- the elf uttered only one word but that was enough for both the boy and the necromancer to jump and glare at the elf.

"W-what?"- Bjarte blinked.

"If we ride with no break, we can reach Lothlórien in a week or two. Aragorn is strong in both body and spirit, he can endure it. Elves can help us. Only they can."- Legolas lowered his eyes down on the man.

"Legolas, that is not the main problem.. But you want to go to the Golden Woods with two humans! I-I am not sure how they will.."- Bjarte gulped.

"We must do it. I cannot let him to suffer thus. I will find a way to ask them for help. I'll say he is the king Elessar, he is an elven friend."- Legolas started to convince himself.

"He is from Rivendell... "- Bjarte let his head to fall down.

"Then I'll ask for advice. I'll ask them to teach me how to heal him if they refuse but I am not going to sit here and watch him die for the love of god!"- Legolas growled and he slapped his curled thighs with palms.

"I understand you. We can try."- Bjarte sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Legolas sighed with pain.

"I am sorry.. I am just stressed. Go to sleep, I'll look after Aragorn."- he forced a weak smile and run his fingers through the boy's hair.

"You really think I can sleep now?"- Bjarte spoke bitterly.

"You won't solve anything by staying up all night. Take rest now for you won't be able to do it for the whole week."- and Bjarte nodded his head. He didn't bother to move- he simply lowered his body down.

"Come here, don't put your head on the cold stone.."- Legolas mumbled and offered his lap. Bjarte curled his cloak and put it over Legolas' legs. The boy lowered his tired head down and closed his eyes.

Legolas continued to stare at Aragorn for the whole night same like the necromancer did, and the elf was aware of the black eyes on his face but he didn't bother to say or do anything. He simply ignored it.

The boy was peacefully sleeping in his lap and even the creature rested his deformed body on the ground, forgetting about his master for now for he knew he enjoyed the elf's unexpected protection.

Stars started to shine above their heads but it mattered little to the elf. His heart started to bleed as he was watching the man's tortured face.

"I'll save you, Aragorn. No matter what awaits us there, I'll have you healed and well. I'll save you the same way you saved me, seron vell."- he whispered and leaned forward slightly to take one hot hand in his cold palm.

The necromancer frowned and bit his tongue so hard that he felt iron taste of blood in his mouth.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

As the night was becoming eternity as it seemed to Legolas, no one could even suspect that one brown-haired elf was sitting with fear in his kind heart and that the worry was only emotion in his wise eyes. Beauty of Lothlórien passed unseen to his old eyes. He let out a heavy sigh.

Lady whose hair was shining brighter than the moonlight itself approached him slowly.

"Mornië utúlië."- she whispered quietly and made all of the elf's fears come true.

No word of comfort was uttered for the both of highborns knew the truth. They were standing together under the moon and waiting, hoping against hope that their expected guests shall come soon.

Waiting and hoping.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Translations:

seron vell- beloved

Mornië utúlië- darkness has come


	10. Prince of Eryn Lasgalen

A\N: To Kat: I am glad. :) No, I didn't get you wrong. I understand what you want to say but I do realize that people want to be enchanted from the very first chapter. Unfortunately, that is not in my power. I am kinda slow person and you really have to be patient with me, give me time and encourage me. Then I can shine. Without reviews, I am not sure if I would continue this one. They are like fuel, so your is more than welcomed! And about your english.. Lol, I have like thousands of grammar or spelling mistakes in my stories. :) Not my first language though. So don't worry about it. Yes, I'll try to show you that and I really hope that you and the rest of my readers will be pleased with the end of this story! Thank you. ;)

Thank you all on your views and visits and reviews! You cannot even imagine how much they make me happy! Stay awesome! :)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

"We are almost there."- Bjarte murmured and uncomfortably squirmed in his saddle. They were in front of the Golden Woods but neither of them was able to fully see the beauty of this eternal forest.

Legolas was riding Aragorn's horse. He was sitting behind the man and supporting his heaving body with his hands, as much as he was able for he had to hold the rains in his hands. The man was coming and going, from time to time. Sometimes he would blink and murmur something, when his fever would allow such thing but most of the time he was shivering and sweating. He rested his head back on Legolas' shoulder. His eyes were closed and his breathing was worse than usually. Legolas took a deep sigh. Those weeks seemed to be too long for him. He was worn out, a complete mess, same like the boy. Their horses were nervous, hungry. He didn't even feel his legs or body- everything was so numb, useless. With effort he managed to move his fingers. But when he would gaze at the man's sick face, he knew he had to move on, with no break or sleep. And now it was over.

"Shh, Brego, calm down."- Legolas whispered and caressed the horse's mane. Brego neighted and dug the ground with his hoof. The horse had no peace- he sensed that his master was injured, and not even the elf's presence could take a hold of his heart.

"Come."- Legolas said in tired voice and spurred the horse. Bjarte followed with Maras tied to his horse's saddle, but it was obvious that the boy had no trust.

Aragorn suddenly winced in his arms. Legolas frowned.

"We have to hurry up, he is suffering too much."- the elf said and kicked his horse gently on the sides. He carefully pulled the man's collar down, only to see livid flesh, stained with black spots. He gasped. It has become worse in past few weeks.

"Legolas, it is too quiet."- Bjarte whispered worriedly as he was following the elf. No birds, no wind. Leaves seemed frozen, unmoving. And to his own surprise, there were no soldiers at the entrance. His heart was beating wildily, aware than he was actually walking this land, land forbbiden to the humans. Land of the Elves. But it seemed that Legolas wasn't touched by that fact even a slightest bit, not even considering the option that here might live his family. Aragorn was more important than all of that together now.

The man mumbled something and let out a painful breath. Legolas hurried.

"Wait, please, someone can easily attack us, we are exposed.."- Bjarte started to plead desperately but he knew that Legolas wouldn't listen. He has become a stranger to him. He was surpirsed to see the elf in his full strength, capable of enduring this journey with no remorse or whimper. It was the boy who has been complaining all the time. But Legolas didn't care.

They were almost galloping and Legolas wasn't looking before himself- he was staring at the man's face. Aragorn was all pale, lifeless. He could feel his every breath or moan as if they were his own and they were hurting him almost as if that pain was his alone.

"Legolas, slow down. We are reaching..."- Bjarte hissed but he didn't finish his sentence. His voice died when they broke out of the woods and found themselves under tall, strong trees that blocked the sky. Bjarte's jaw dropped on the ground and he lifted his head up.

Everything was painted in gray, white and silver. Soft, gentle lights were, it seemed to the boy, hanging on the branches or were laid on the silver grass. They lighted up the whole area. He could see boards and hanging wooden stairs on the trees and he realized that those were homes. He was staring and he knew that he was enchanted.

But Legolas wasn't able to see any of this. He got off the horse and opened his arms, ready to support the man.

"Where are they?"- Bjarte thought for himself and stained his eyes, trying to see behind the branches and the trees. His eyes caught a strand of silver hair behind one trunk, almost same like Legolas'. He gasped.

"Legolas, someone is there! Behind the tree!"- he hissed and jumped off his horse. He hurried towards the elf that was struggling to keep the man on his uncertain legs.

"Legolas.."- Aragorn mumbled and moaned in pain. He grapsed the elf's tunic and leaned against him.

"I am here, meleth, stay awake. I am here, you are safe.."- Legolas almost started to hum quietly. With numb fingers and hands, he took the man in his arms and helped him to stand up, his back pressed on the horse's side, and his left arm wrapped around Legolas' neck. He completely ignored the boy.

"Bjarte, help me to lay him down, I'll go to call for someone."- the elf said in determined tone, forgetting where they were and that this wasn't their home. They were intruders but nothing could stop the elf now. He was ready to walk this forbidden land.

"You can't! I saw someone there!"- Bjarte uttered in scared tone, this unusual silence making him both excited and restless.

"Good. Show me where, I'll go to find him or her and ask for help."- there was a mad smile on his lips. The boy suddenly started to worry about him. His face was everything but alive. Legolas' eyes lost their blue color. Now they were dim, dirty. His hair was in mess, tied in a loose tail and left to the wind to play with it. Every blink of the eye was burning him. He wanted to sleep and rest.

Bjarte was searching for the right words, battling with his fear in the same time. Legolas needed help. He was out of all sorts, mad, careless. The man winced again and coughed and a sudden spark sailed through the dead eyes.

"Aragorn, please, stay awake.. You can handel this, I am here.."- he again started to hum and now he was holding the man's full weight. He was too heavy- the elf gritted his teeth. He was becoming way to nervous, wondering why Bjarte hasn't disappeared already, in search for someone. Aragorn's head was lowered down and he was hanging in the elf's arms like a puppet.

He threw one desperate look at Bjarte. The boy's throat went tight when he saw how much torture he found in those swollen eyes.

"Help me."- he whispered and the boy opened his arms, ready to take the man's body in his hands.

"Estel!"- high voice startled both Bjarte and Legolas. They looked behind themselves, staring but seeing nothing. Legolas only heard fast, easy footseps. Many of them.

Aragorn jerked at this and opened his eyes. For so long he hasn't heard this voice. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and weakly rose up but his legs were trembling. Legolas made a step back and tried to hide the man behind his back but it was useless- the man was too big for that. Bjarte rapidly supported the man's torso with his hands.

Legolas was silently staring, the man's ragged breathing caressing his neck. Although he was determined to speak and ask for help, his body was ready to attack.

"F-father?"- Aragorn coughed and forced his eyes to stay opened, glaring at the darkness.

"What?"- Legolas whispered and turned back, immediately grabbing the man't tunic and offering his help. Aragorn wrapped his arm around the elf's lean shoulders and rested his weight on him. He was trying, but he was falling back into slumber once again.

Four elves, one silver-blond and three dark-brown in hair, suddenly lost their voices and looked as if they were nailed to the ground when they saw them. Legolas saw how their eyes went wide in shock.

Aragorn started to breathe faster and his eyelids became too heavy. He lowered his head down.

"Estel!"- one of the elves, it seemed the oldest one, hurried towards them. Legolas body was lost to his mind while he was looking how worriedly the elf grabbed Aragorn and pulled him up, although the man was far lager than him. He slipped through his and the boy's fingers but Legolas firmly clasped his hand around the man's forearm.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Come here!"- he wasn't rising his voice but two elves that had similar face lines, moved swiftly towards them. They helped their father and took the hold of Aragorn. He was hanging between their hands and bodies. Legolas' palm was gently but firmly spatted.

"Let me heal him, he is in safe hands now."- the elf murmured and lowered Legolas' hand down. He smiled sadly at the blond elf and rested his palm on his shoulder. Legolas was chained to the look of the wise, kind eyes. He wasn't able to speak.

"Thank you."- the elf murmured and slightly touched cheek of the younger elf. He felt sorrow in his heart when he gazed upon the restless, gray face.

With a corner of his eye, he noticed how Elladan and Elrohir were taking Aragorn away. He suddenly jumped and scared all of the present elves, including the shocked boy behind his back.

"NO! Wait! I am going with him!"- he almost shouted and his loud voice broke all the silence apart. Elladan threw one shocked look over his shoulder.

The old elf only shook him softly and forced him to look at his face.

"You need rest. Haldir will escort you and your friend to the chamber."- his voice was soothing and quiet.

"N-no, Aragorn is.."- he struggled to say that the man was badly wounded but the elf nodded his head knowingly.

"We know everything. We won't do any harm. Those are his brothers."- he was speaking but he couldn't reach Legolas' clear sense. The elf was shaking his head and shuddering.

At last, he gave up, sensing that they were wasting time.

"Haldir, take the boy with yourself. Legolas is going with us."- he said and gently pushed Legolas, urging him to walk. Legolas wondered how he managed to stay this calm. He was surprised to hear that he even knew his name.

"My name is Elrond, I am the lord of Rivendell."- he spoke as they were walking through the woods. Legolas only weakly nodded and traced three figures before them with his empty eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . ..

Dawn started to glisten when Elrond finally removed his hands from Aragorn's chest.

"It is done."- he spoke calmly and watched the elf.

Legolas was sitting next to the bed, following every move or face expression on Elrond's face with his deep eyes. But now he was staring at the man. He was tucked in the soft mattress with a clean pillow under his head. His naked and exhausted body was covered with white, easy sheets. His breathing has just become normal.

"The arrow was poisoned. Not to kill, but to paralize but it became dangerous for his health and life for the venom was not removed on time."- Elrond spoke and checked bandages that were covering the man's shoulder and left side of chest.

Legolas nodded.

"Devon, the necromancer, offered to help but I didn't let him. Maybe I made a mistake. He has suffered so much, I cannot even realize how he.."- Legolas started to mumble but Elrond raised his hand.

"That was the right decision. Black magic rarely can really heal with no consequences for the soul. Especially when it is used on a man, and no matter what, Estel is just a man."- the elf said and calmly watched Legolas.

"He is strong. He shall be conscious in few days."- he assured him.

Legolas jerked and removed his eyes from Aragorn to Elrond. He realized that in front of him was a highborn. He knew he was supposed to stand up and bow, but his feet were nailed to the ground. He had no strength.

"No need for that. Sit."- as if Elrond read his thoughts in instant. Legolas heart trembled but he only lowered his head.

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you for saving him."- he whispered and took the man's hand in his palm. He gently caressed it.

"Estel is my son. There is nothing to thank for." he stated firmly but his heart went tight as he eyed the poor looking of this elf. Under his eyes were dark circles that were looking like bruises and his body seemed drained, same like his face.

"Legolas, you should rest."- the elf said in caring tone and Legolas couldn't remember when was the last time he closed his eyes.

"No, I must watch over Aragorn."- he shook his head and forced his eyes to stay aware. He was staring down at the man's sleeping face.

Elrond said nothing on this but he frowned.

"Should I say to our hosts to prepare you a bath and bring you some clean clothing?"- he offered and Legolas needed few moments to respond.

"I must stay here."- he weakly protested and tightened his palm around Aragorn's hand.

Elrond was silent for a long time. At last, he nodded.

"I understand. I shall leave you now but I'll come back."- he said quietly but Legolas showed no reaction. Few tears started to fall down his face. Elrond sighed and lowered his gaze.

He turned around with no word and quietly left the room.

Legolas let out a sob and buried his face into the mattress. His body fell down on the floor and he pulled the man's hand. He looked up at the sleeping form with tears that were leaking.

Legolas pressed his lips on the skin of Aragorn's hand.

"Forgive me, seron vell, this is all my fault. Forgive me.."- he whimpered and rested his forhead on the back of Aragorn's hand.

He was crushed. His constant worry and fears broke out and Legolas realized that he had no strength or will to deal will it. He couldn't hide it anymore so now when he was all by himself, he let his shameful tears to fall down. He has never seen Aragorn like this- vulnerable, injured.

Legolas swallowed one sob and lifted his drained body up. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to sully the white sheet with his outworn clothing. With trembling fingers, he tucked his wild locks behind his ears and straightened his creased clothing. The elf coughed and rubbed his eyelids.

He threw one absent gaze through the window with no glass and his heart twitched in joy when he seized the golden beauty of this forest. But it lasted only a second.

The elf removed his sleepy eyes back at Aragorn. The man was peacefully breathing and some color came back in his cheeks. Legolas felt his eyes heaving.

He slowly lowered his wracked body down on the bed and let out a soft groan when his muscles started to relax. The elf pressed his nose on the man's bare forearm and inhaled his scent.

Pale eyes had managed to stay opened for a second more before the view of sunlight on the white walls disappeared and everything was black. He firmly grasped Aragorn's hand, like a child, and finally allowed himself to drown into his so needed slumber with, to Legolas' relief, no dream.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Can I go to see him?"- Elladan started the second his saw his father approaching them.

Elrond sighed but smiled at his impatient son.

"No, let him be. Legolas is with him. They both need rest."- he said gently but in voice that left no space for any further discussion. Elladan frowned.

"He is my brother."- he tried again.

"And your brother needs rest."- Elrond said and gazed through the window in the hall.

Young elf shook his head.

"Orcs never go that near Rohan."- Elrohir wondered quietly and stood next to his brother. Behind them, lady Galadriel was silently staring at Elrond. Her face was brighter than the morn.

"It is because of him, isn't it?"- Elladan suddenly declared.

Elrond gave his son a stern gaze.

"Estel was not harmed because of Legolas but because of the Orcs, Elladan."- and his son bowed his head.

"Forgive me, Adar. But they were following them because of the elf."- he firmly said and looked up at Elrond.

The wise elf only shook his head and traced how the sunshine was playing with the leaves.

"He is exhausted in both body and soul."- the Lady of Light spoke in silver tone.

Elrond knew that she was talking about Legolas.

"He is as empty as a seashell after the flood. There are no memories or life inside of him. Only echoes. His life wasn't meant to be his."- she spoke sorrowfully and Elladan closed his eyes.

Elrond refused to look at her eyes.

"Elrond, it was a tragedy for the Woodland realm. It wasn't meant to be but it had happened only because of the greed of a single man."- her eyes were transparent, lost in the past.

"We can change that now."- she whispered.

"And what about Estel?"- Elrond gritted his teeth.

"And what about Thranduil who still mourns in his empty halls, calling for his one and only son? I do understand you worry and your pain, but you have seen him yourself. He is broken, but not irreparable for good. He needs his family and his homeland."- she pleaded gently.

Elrond, despite his wisdom and knowledge, closed his eyes in desperation.

"Estel is in twilight of his life. And Legolas.."- he opened his mouth and closed it.

"Yes, the man is in his twilight, but the elf is in the morn. Elvenpath is not for humans to walk."- she sighed and moved towards Elrond. She rested her white, gentle hand on the shoulder of the old elf.

"Eryn Lasgalen calls its prince. And so the Sea will soon. He is the Firstborn, the heir. We cannot blind him. Neither him, nor the man."- she uttered and Elrond knew that the eternal lady was right.

"So be it. But, my lady, it is not ours to tell. We shall heal them and help them, but I will not be the one who will steal Thranduil's right."- he said and Galadriel nodded her head.

"I understand. But the prince must return to his home as soon as possible. His father has waited long enough for his blood and flesh that had been stolen with no right or reason."- Elladan and Elrohir were quiet, not daring to utter a word while the Lady was talking to their father.

"I am only afraid about the soul, my fair lady. The soul of a human or an elf. I am afraid that one of them will not escape that doomed fate."- he whispered. Elladan shivered.

Galadriel lowered her bright gaze and her palm fell down.

"My mirror shows me various things."- she said calmly and four elves were standing silently as the Sun started to shine.

But all of it seemed unimportant to the blond, young elf that was peacefully sleeping next to the Dúnadan, clutched onto his arm and breathing into his skin. It was unimportant to Aragorn too, because for the first time after many days he was dreaming. His curled arm twitched and gently grasped one long lock. Yes, it was unimportant for them for the dreamers are not aware of reality and whatever lies in the dark, sleeping, cannot scare the ones that are bathing in the light.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The king was standing on the dry ground, his long, noble robe touching the burned grass. He breathed out in both relief and sorrow as he gazed down at the red flowers. Amaryllis.

Crimson color stained slightly pale petals and now they were burning like fire, same like they used to burn in past eight years.

He smiled.

"You are well, my son. May my light always be with you, wherever you are."- he spoke and finally, after many days spent gazing at the flowers, he moved back to his palace.

He was waiting then same like he was waiting from the first day, never doubting the color on the flowers. As long as Legolas was well, he could survive another day.

But what the King didn't know was that that his waiting days were over and that his son was about to come home.

No one knew that except of Devon who remained to sit in his cove with his servant, patiently waiting and thinking.


	11. Dissevered souls

A\N: To the Guest: Thank you! Well, I don't want to spoil a thing. I can only say that Arwen won't appear in this story of mine. Legolas will discover many things when he comes home. :D I've let my imagination to spread its wings so.. Wait and see.

My thanks goes my readers and reviewers! You are truly great! Sorry if you have waited long for this update, I am having some problems with my computer. I really hope I'll be able to finish this story before the first september because if I don't, I am afraid that you'll have to wait much longer for the future updates.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Legolas was quietly sitting next to the bed. He was dressed in the clothing he was given by the elves of the Golden woods. It was pale and it was way more different than the clothing he used to wear in Gondor. Legolas was slightly aware that he was among his folk at last. It was so natural, completely fitting that he didn't feel like he was miles away from his and Aragorn's home.

He sighed once and crossed his arms on lap as he gazed at the man's sleeping face. Two days have passed.

On the other side of the bed, there was Elladan. He was silent too, watching his brother but then he lifted his gaze and eyed the elf.

Elladan briefly looked at the silver, unbraided hair and thought how it was more fitting for the silvan folk from Lothlórien than for an elf from Eryn Lasgalen. He recalled Thranduil's face in his mind and concluded that it was darker, not this bright. Probably he inherited it from his mother.

Legolas raised his gaze and watched Elladan when he noticed his eyes on him. He hasn't spoken a lot with the twins in past two days, but Elladan was constantly in the room with Aragorn and him. He came and woke Legolas up, gave him clothing and guided him to the bath. After it, they were only sitting.

"What is it?"- Legolas hesitating smiled at the young elf's bemused face.

Elladan shook his head slightly.

"Nothing.. I just wondered.. Where did Aragorn meet you?"- he asked, quite interested for this part of story neither he nor his brother knew.

Legolas shifted in his seat and lowered his gaze down. This wasn't something he was eager to discuss about. Ever. But Elladan was staring at him with expectation in his clear eyes.

The elf opened his mouth, searching for proper words.

In that moment, Aragorn shifted a bit and both elves looked at him. The man blinked and suddenly opened his eyes.

Elladan rapidly stood up.

"Estel?"- he called out. His eyes were filled with excitement.

"I must go and tell Adar!"- he said and almost ran out.

Aragorn coughed and instinctively sat up on the bed. Legolas was looking at him in silence and his hands were weakly pressed on his sides.

The man rubbed his eyelids, feeling tightening across his chest and a bit of pain. He blinked when he saw the bandage but after few seconds he remembered everything. He looked up.

Legolas was sitting and there was no expression on his face or body. He looked numb, indifferent. Everything on him was out of the time and happening except of his eyes. They were melting and they looked like a frozen river that was, after many seasons, finally shining under the sun. Waters were warm, kind and they threatened to leak down his eyes. One shaky smile moved his lips.

"Come here.."- Aragorn whispered and stretched his arm towards Legolas. The elf's smile widened and he grabbed the hand eagerly. He was smiling and blinking as he carefully sat down on the bed, beside the man so their bodies were slightly touching.

Aragorn buried his nose in the elf's throat, in his hair, and inhaled deeply. Familiar, clean scent calmed him and he pulled the hair gently. Legolas only wrapped his arms around the man's neck and soothed him although he was the one who needed it more.

"Thank you."- Aragorn said quietly when he lifted his head up and pressed his lips against the neat elven lobe but the caught tress of silver hair remained to stay in his fist.

The elf shook his head and shuddered. He rested his chin on the man's shoulder and absently caressed his bare back.

He sighed in slight discomfort when the man wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him in almost strangling hug.

"I am not going anywhere."- he laughed gaspingly.

"It suits you."- the man said suddenly and moved his hands down so he can rest them on Legolas' hips.

Legolas blinked in confusion but when he was about to ask, Aragorn explained.

"This clothing. It suits you really well."- he spoke thoughtfully and run his fingers through the pale locks.

Legolas raised his eyebrows at the tone of Aragorn's voice.

When he was about to ask, he heard fast footsteps in the hall.

"Estel."- Elrond spoke and smiled when he entered the room. Legolas coughed and removed Aragorn's hand from his body and stood up too. Aragorn wanted to follow their example but then he noticed that he was naked like a newborn baby. He slightly bowed his head and remained to sit in his bed.

"Father."- he said and grinned when he captured his brothers.

"You are already awake."- Elrond said approvingly and moved towards the bed.

"It seems so. I feel only slight numbness."- he complained and gazed at Legolas once again, unaccustomed to seeing him in such clothing.

"Good. You have been sleeping for two days."- Elrond nodded his head and frowned a bit when he caught Aragorn's expression as he was staring at the elf.

"Adar, what are you doing here? How did you know that we were coming?"- Aragorn uttered when he finally removed his eyes from Legolas.

Elrond's frown deepened when he understood that Estel wanted the answer and had no intention to let this go.

The highborn lord forced a smile.

"Let's not talk about it now. You must be exhausted, hungry. We shall meet in dining hall at the table. Then we shall discuss. Legolas, you too."- he added and gave the elf a warm smile.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows but spoke nothing in return.

"Now, take a bath, dress. We shall leave you in peace."- the lord said and turned around. Elrohir followed his father with no complaint but Elladan nearly hissed, throwing worried looks at the man who only smiled at him.

The door was quietly closed and Aragorn and Legolas were sitting silently.

"What is going on?"- the man wondered and confidently stood up.

Legolas was staring at him as he moved across the room, in search for his promised clothing.

"I think that the lord of Rivendell feels certain sympathy for you."- he chuckled but wondered briefly how everything went smooth with Legolas and his family.

"I wish I could say the same for Elladan."- Legolas sighed and Aragorn nodded knowingly as he wrapped long robe around his waist.

"Yes, he has always been a wilder type, irritable. He needs a lot of patience."- the man said and turned around.

Tristful smile curled his lips as he gazed through the window.

"So many seasons.. Almost 70 years have passed since I was here last time."- he said, more to himself. Birds were cheerfully singing and thin straws of the sun were shyly peeking through the thick leaves. He slowly turned around and looked at the elf that was silently standing behind him.

Sunlight was poured over his plain features and his eyes were brighter than usual but his face looked creased, gray. He gulped once and sighed. Aragorn couldn't stand that look anymore.

In one large step, he was in front of the elf. He grabbed him by the waist with one hand while the other one was already tangled in the elf's blond hair. Almost violently he yanked it down and forced Legolas' chin to lift up and slightly part his lips.

The elf moaned when their lips touched and he rested his palm on each side of the man's neck. They were kissing quietly, forgetting about the time or place. Their eyes were closed and everything they wanted to say was poured in one simple touch of the soft, sensitive flesh. Legolas pulled back first and pressed his forhead against the man's so their noses were touching. He breathed out and run his fingers through Aragorn's messy hair.

Numb hands slid down his easy tunic and they stopped on his hips. The man was gently rocking him forward and back while he was landind small, butterfly kisses on the long neck.

"I'll never forget what you did for me, Greenleaf."- he spoke quietly and squeezed the elf tighter.

Legolas only shook his head and hugged the man.

"Maybe we should return to Gondor. I am starting to think that this whole journey was a mistake."- he wondered aloud but he bit his tongue when he was about to say that he has actually sent a bird to Borghild while Aragorn was sleeping. He had a feeling that the man wouldn't be pleased with that, but he gave Borghild a promise that he shall write if there are any problems.

Aragorn frowned and lifted his head up so he can see Legolas' eyes.

"I don't understand, Legolas. Things like this one are part of my life. I have been wounded many times, but that's not to reason to give up the whole thing. Lord Elrond is here so we don't have to continue to Rivendell. Lady Galadriel.. We are in her home. My love, two of the most powerful elves, rulers of two elven kingdoms are here. If anyone can tell us something about your family, then we are in the right place. We cannot take a step back, not now."- he spoke seriously and Legolas lowered his gaze.

"I only have a bad feeling about this.. I think we could discover things that can change us."- he spoke and bit his lip.

Aragorn smiled and cupped his face.

"Changes don't have to be bad. Remember yourself.. Do you know how much you've changed? How different, braver you are? And that is a change, but it is not a bad one."- but Legolas only weakly nodded.

"I am afraid of losing you."- Legolas bitterly spoke when he remembered the past week.

"I am not going anywhere. If that ever happens, then you will be the one who will leave."- Aragorn said in joking tone and laughed when Legolas lanced him with his stern gaze.

"Don't talk nonsense. Where could I possibly go?"- he frowned.

"I don't know, maybe you will meet some elf or elleth and decide that you are fed up with the loud city and old.."- Aragorn started to mock and Legolas' lips formed a thin line.

"I am only joking. Like I would allowe that."- the man smiled and kissed closed lips once more, forcing them to open for him with his teeth. He enjoyed the feeling of his tongue being inside of Legolas' warm mouth and his hands over the elf's body.

Legolas shuddered when the man started to caress his spine and he moaned weakly in the kiss, pulling him nearer, hearing only ragged pants when the man would pull back and small promises he was able to utter when he would remove his mouth to his ears.

Like so many times before, the man gently gathered his hair in palms and started carefully to twist it or pull it. Legolas laughed at this childish performance and felt as if he was home already.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone was sitting at the table in the large garden. After the meal that Bjarte found not suitable for his human appetite, he drifted with his guide Haldir away.

Lord Elrond was waiting for Estel to begin.

"You didn't answer my question, Adar."- he spoke seriously and leaned against his seat. Both of his brothers were silent, same like Legolas. The white lady was looking at the prince of Mirkwood with unhidden interested and a hint of sorrow.

Elrond sighed.

"Lady Galadriel knew that you were coming. She saw it in her mirror and required my presence in Lothlórien. That was a month ago. Your brothers"- he eyed Elladan- "decided to go with me and since then we have been her guests."- he spoke and regretted it the moment he saw Estel's face expression. He was suspiciously looking at his father but Elrond knew that Estel would never show lack of respect by accusing his father that he's not telling the truth, especially not in front of the other people. But Estel was right in his wondering- this wasn't the full truth and Elrond had no intention or right to speak about Legolas' origin.

"Oh.. We came with some questions as well."- Estel gave up this topic, knowing that if there was something that his adar was keeping as a secret, he was doing it with a reason.

Galadriel nodded.

"Yes, we know but we must disappoint you- what your hearts yearn for does not lie neither here nor in your father's realm, Estel."- she spoke quietly and Legolas immediately felt as if someone lanced his heart with a spare and left it to bleed. Their whole journey was meaningless- he had no one to search for. He lowered his gaze down and sighed in defeat.

Estel was staring blankly at the eternal beauty that was weakly smiling.

"But that is not the end. Lift your head up, Legolas Greenleaf, and hear me out for there is more to be told."- and the elf could do nothing but obey. He lifted his hard gaze and met shining eyes of the one that was fairest in the Middle Earth.

Aragorn was tensed and he slightly leaned over the table. Elrond had no heart to endure this so he let his head to fall down and stare at the wodden table.

"There is one more place left. The last one you can visit."- when he heard this, Legolas directed one confused look at Aragorn but the man only shrugged.

"Eryn Lasgalen."- lady Galadriel said carefully but Legolas only crooked his head on side. As for the man, he frowned.

"I have never been there, although I've heard many stories about spiders and Orcs. King Thranduil rules that realm, if I am not mistaken?"- he searched for his adar's eyes but he avoided to return that gaze. Elladan nodded instead of his father.

"Yes, king Thranduil lives there."- he approved.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"I thought that Legolas was actually from here. His hair color looks like the hair of the most silvan folk from Lothlórien."- he continued to speak and Elrond sighed but uttered no word about Legolas' noble roots.

Lady Galadriel eyed the elf's confused face.

"In Eryn Lasgalen is the end."- she spoke and Legolas' heart shuddered at this conclusion. The end of what?

Estel was quiet for a long time. At last, he nodded slowly.

"No one is wiser than you, my lady, and there is no other way that the one you have told us about. We shall listen to your advice."- Aragorn bowed his head.

"But we must leave soon. Winter is coming and Mirkwood is not near. I think it's the best to leave tomorrow."- Aragorn wanted to end this roaming as soon as possible and so wanted the elf. Everyone wanted that except of Elrond and his sons.

"My son, are you certain that you don't want to stay here for some time and recover?"- he desperately tried to hold his son.

Aragorn suddenly laughed.

"Adar, I will be back. When we find Legolas' family, I shall send you a bird and come back to the Golden Woods. I cannot wait for a whole season to pass. Faramir is burdened enough, the whole Gondor is in his hands."- he explained and his eyes were joyful, bright. Elrond was silent.

"You are a grown man and the decision is up to you."- he agreed.

"I owe you my life, father."- the man was serious again but Elrond only shook his head.

"You owe your life to Legolas."- he spoke heavily and Legolas swallowed. Something was wrong and he could feel it in the air.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two days turned into two weeks. Legolas would spend almost all of his time with the elves while Aragorn was talking constantly with his father who, it seemed, couldn't sate his yearning for his son.

Bjarte was almost invisible, lost in the woods with Haldir. The boy almost completely fitted within the elves, although he couldn't get used to the food that was too weak for his growing body.

Elladan, after his previous and obvious hostility, melted in Legolas' kind presence and became as fond of the elf almost as the man was. Legolas was more than happy to finally break that cold wall with Aragorn's brother who was, for some strange reason, quite interested in Legolas' nature and behaviour that was too serious for the elf of his age. He was a child in their world, not even a century old, and yet he has grown up with the humans so he developed faster than it was really needed. He understood that the elf had no intention to speak about his past so he left that subject aside. He only noticed one ring on his finger, made of conjoined silver leaves.

"Oh, Aragorn gave it to me long ago."- the elf explained absently and he didn't notice a worried look Elladan gave his adar. Elrond lowered his head and sighed.

But that day has finally come and no one, not even lord Elrond, could dalay it anymore.

They were quietly looking at four companions that were preparing their horses. On Galadriel's demand, Haldir became a part of their small fellowship. Bjarte was quite happy about that and his questions were flowing like a river.

"Father, my lady."- Aragorn bowed when he stood in front of them. Elrond was grim but Galadriel showed no emotion. Just a small smile on her lips that was always there.

"Travel well, Estel."- she wished. Elladan and Elrohir gave their brother a hard hug and Elladan barely endured not to complain about Galadriel's decision to send Haldir with them and not him.

To Aragorn's surprise, instead of wise words, all he got from his father was a warm, protective hug. The last time Elrond did such thing was when Aragorn was a little child, when he came with his mother to Elrond's realm.

Slightly confused, the man jumped on his horse and grabbed the reins. The rest of his fellowship was already on horses.

"Farewell, Estel. May your journey end soon."- Galadriel whispered when their horses slowly started to walk. Haldir carefully nodded his head.

"Farewell, Legolas of the Woodland Realm. May you finally return home."- she thought and smiled.

Four elves didn't not move as they were staring at the fading figures on the horses.

"Have I sent my son straight to death?"- the wise lord asked aloud but no answer came in return. Galadriel rested her delicate palm on his shoulder.

"Future changes, my old lord. What is today may not be tomorrow. The decision to send Thranduil's son back home cannot be wrong."- she said slowly.

"And Estel? Will he be able to hold him by his side?"- Elrond shook his head desperately.

"Love cannot be held by force. If it is meant to be, then neither Gondor nor Eryn Lasgalen can dissever their souls. Only the Sea can and I am afraid that in the water lies the doom of both the elf and the man. Not in Mirkwood, but in the Sea."

"I wish that Estel has never met him."- Elrond bitterly spoke and Galadriel sighed.

"I am worried about both of them. More for the elf. Estel is just a man and although his lifetime is thrice longer than a mere human's, it has its end. I am not sure how the elf will survive that."

"Maybe it's just a passing fancy."- Elrohir offered in order to calm his father.

"I wish, my son, I wish. But there are things that are troubling me more than that day that won't come soon. Your mirrior's predictions are black."

The lady was silent at first.

"Future changes. We can only wait and hope."- it was a mere whisper.

"One of them shall not return. Ever."- the lord said with sorrow in his voice.

And so they were standing, with no voice or expression on their old faces for they new that they had no right or power to change the will of Valars.

The small fellowship moved on without any pressure in their hearts for what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. Only Haldir knew everything for the Lady told him, in order to prevent possible troubles that might show up. But it was not the elf who could stop this snowslip that was about to begin. No one could do it, not anymore. One life needed to be lost for the sake of the other one and Haldir, same like Galadriel and Elrond, knew it. It was Legolas' doom that was, same like his luck, following him since he was a little child. And now, that lost child was going to claim a part of his stolen life. For better or worse- it was unknown.

But one thing was certain- when the prince comes back home, no one and nothing could take him away. Once they enter Eryn Lasgalen, his heart shall never belong elsewhere. Unless someone breaks it.


	12. Returning home

"Once again, how did you say that word?"- Bjarte struggled to remember the way Haldir was telling certain words and repeat it. The blond elf only sighed and smiled. His patience with the boy was quite lasting and the boy was learning fast so he found it interesting to talk with him.

His gaze absently trailed towards the prince who was silently following Aragorn's horse. Haldir only wondered how long will it take before the elf decides upon his fate. Bjarte's question rang in his ears once again so he turned back to the boy.

The night was falling fast as they were passing by the cove where Aragorn was attacked, but now there were no orcs or any other suspicious thing. In fact, it was calm.

"We should rest here and continue tomorrow."- Aragorn offered and stilled his horse. The elf frowned but uttered no word for he knew that, although Haldir and Aragorn needed no rest, there was a human boy who would like to sleep and eat in peace. Legolas only slightly nodded and eyed the entrance of the cove. One familiar figure moved and he breathed out in surprise.

"My king."- Devon smiled when he approached them with his servant following him in step. He did not even glance at the elf.

Haldir suddenly lifted his gaze when his horse neighted in discomofort and gazed at the still man before him. Instinctively, he pulled the reins and forced his horse to take a step back.

"Devon."- Aragorn nodded, not surprised to see him for he knew that the necromancer would never accept to go to any elven lands, even if he was offered. And surely, there was no way Legolas would offer anything like that. The row between the elf and Devon was something the man didn't know about and it seemed that neither Legolas nor Devon wanted to bring up that topic. And if the elf was not willing to talk about it, then Bjarte had no intention to do anything that could put his friend in awkward position.

"You are well."- the man nearly said in annoying tone, still ignoring everyone else, including Haldir. Legolas hissed quietly when he got off his horse.

"Yes, nothing serious."- Aragorn mumbled and walked beside him, leading his horse to the cove. The elf had thrown one piercing glare at Devon before he hurried to the man, with the boy behind him.

Haldir took one hesitating step but his eyes were fixed on the necromancer. There was no fear or suspicion in them- only disliking. The necromancer wasn't something he wanted to mess with, but he wasn't scared of him. Devon returned the gaze coldly and yawned. After it, he simply turned his back on the elf and went to the cove.

Haldir caressed his horse's mane.

"Calm down, my friend. We shall not share this cove with him tonight."- he assured the nervous animal and removed the reins and the saddle from him. Haldir freed the horse and let him to gallope wherever he wanted, certain that he will come back in the morning.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The boy was peacefully lying on his cloak with closed eyes. It was the middle of the night and his dreaming was undisturbed. He shuddered once and turned on the other side. He slightly frowned.

Legolas, same like the boy, was lying down on the stone. His eyes were closed too, but he was awake. He couldn't relax when he knew that Devon was sleeping few meters away from him, in his corner. Although he was sure that Devon won't follow them anymore, there was a hard feeling in his heart that wouldn't let him breathe normally. Last time they departed, Devon was indeed mad and humilated and now he acted as if nothing had happened. He barely spoke a word with them through the whole night. Something was wrong with him and nothing could deceive the elf, not even the sight of the sleeping necromancer, with his brittle fingers tangled together and laid on his chest.

One gentle hand suddenly touched his shoulder and shook him carefully. He blinked in surprise. Above him, there was Haldir.

"Legolas?"- he whispered quietly and his eyes were weakly glowing under the moonlight but his face expression was hard to read.

"Yes?"- the elf coughed and lifted his body up a bit before one confident hand was firmly pressed on his chest, pushing him down again. Haldir shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean to disturb you. I wanted to tell you I am going for a walk. I cannot sleep in here."- he said and glanced at the sleeping form of the necromancer.

At first, Legolas was blankly staring at his clear eyes but then he nodded in understanding.

"Aye, feel free."- the elf whispered, not wishing to wake the restless boy up.

When Haldir smiled and removed his hand, preparing to get up, Legolas suddenly sat up and pulled the elf by his tunic.

"Haldir, wait!"- he hissed quietly and the blond elf turned around curiously.

Legolas swallowed at the sight of the elf that was so familiar to him, that looked almost same like him. Same eyes, same hair, same quiet, nearly imperceptible and swift movements.

"Thank you.. I am glad you are with us."- he whispered and his hand fell down on the ground.

At first, Haldir was shocked by this sudden confession but then he gave a somewhat sorrowful smile.

"Pleasure is mine."- he answered back and sat in silence with the elf. He wanted so bad to tell Legolas everything the Lady told him, but the elf knew that is wasn't up to him to enlight the prince. At last, he sighed and got up. In slow, careful steps, he left the cove, leaving Legolas alone in the dark.

On the other hand, Legolas remained to lie on his side and stare into the night, thinking about nothing in particular. He could hear Bjarte's ragged and nervous breathing, as if he was having a nightmare. When he was about to walk to the boy and wake him up in order to end that bad dream, his gaze accidently fell on Aragorn's bed made of few pieces of cloth. It was empty.

Legolas shuddered a bit and looked around the cove. The man was nowhere to be found. The elf narrowed his eyes and stood up. He was quietly moving across their shelter, his view slightly unclear for the moonlight couldn't break the darkness apart- it was too thick. Legolas started to worry.

He was roaming around the cove until he decided to go out and check if Aragorn was there, assuming that the man changed his mind about the watch- maybe he concluded that it would be better if someone was awake. And Legolas was right.

On a small but thick piece of old wood, there was Aragorn sitting. His back was turned on the cove and he was obviously smoking his pipe. But Legolas wasn't right about the second part- the man wasn't taking a watch. He was too moony, he hasn't even noticed or heard the elf approaching him.

"Aragorn?"- he jumped at the sound of the elven voice, not expecting it at all. He blinked and looked behind him, eyeing the still elf who was standing above his head.

"You are not sleeping?"- Aragorn asked and moved aside so Legolas could sit next to him. He took the pipe out of his mouth and placed it down on the ground, knowing that the elf didn't like the smell of smoke.

"No, I am not tired yet."- Legolas chuckled when he sat down.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"- the man suddenly asked and lifted his chin in manner of pointing at the view before them. Endless surface of a dry and cracked earth with rare plants that fought to survive in this waterless area were shining under the weak moon. By day, everything looked yellow and sick, with no sign of life or vegetation, but now, in the night, one couldn't wish for a calmer place than this one.

Legolas nodded slowly and looked up into the sky.

"Yes, it is. But is it is too dark. I can't see stars. Besides, this land seems lifeless"- he said absently. After this, silence took over.

The elf lowered his eyes down and studied the man's profile. Some light was sparkling weakly but his eyes were gloomy. He was looking before himself, not really seeing anything.

"Yes, you are right. This land is indeed lifeless."- Aragorn agreed slowly and strained his eyes, as if he was trying to see something.

"But it was not always such. What have happened here?"- Legolas asked.

Aragorn weakly smiled, making the elf wonder if he had asked a wrong question.

"Life has happened, Legolas, life. Time."- the man spoke quietly and Legolas stilled himself, sensing that Aragorn was troubled my certain things.

The man lowered his gaze and tangled his fingers.

"You've been asking why I am troubled since we abandoned Minas Tirith. I refused to answer your questions, but now.. What's the point? Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?"- he lifted his head and looked at the elf who was staring at him with both confusion and curiosity burning inside of his pupils. He nodded. Aragorn shook his head and sighed. Once again, he looked before himself and slightly leaned over his knees.

"I saw how Borghild was looking at you. It's not like I didn't know for his obvious interest, but it has never been that intense. It looked like.. Like life was passing by him. And only then could I realize how much you mean to me."- Legolas raised his eyebrows at this completely sudden and confusing conclusion, but he didn't stop the man.

Aragorn swallowed once.

"Before you came, I had a completely different life. We can say I was slightly different than now. Yes, I had lovers, even loves, but I wasn't able to commit myself fully to them. They were so breakable, gentle.. They couldn't resist time and aging. Before I knew, they had turned old, sere and they died before my eyes and there was nothing I could do and save them. So I decided that it's better not to give myself to them for no one could endure me, no one could keep my pace."- Aragorn suddenly stopped and looked at the elf.

"I was their eternity and they were my moments. Do you understand how cruel, unfair that was?"- Legolas' throat went tight when he captured the pain in the man's eyes.

"I've hoped that, when I enter the last chapter of my life, I could find someone who can carry that burden with me and, for the first time, last longer than me. And I did. I've found you."- he smiled and hesitating caressed one high cheek with his fingers.

"But what I hadn't planned is exactly what have happened to me. I started to love, knowing that my life won't last long. And when I saw Borghild, I understood that tables have been turned. I became someone's moment, and someone became my eternity. But I am so tired of living. My days shall end soon, I can feel it, but.."- there was a hand over his mouth and he was silenced.

"Stop.. Please, don't talk."- Legolas whispered in shaky voice with tears in his eyes. His was shaking like a leaf on a breeze. Aragorn smiled painfully. With his rough palm, he grabbed the elf's wrist and dragged his palm down his mouth.

"It is truth, Legolas, no matter how much we avoid to discuss it, we cannot ignore it. Just look at my face. I am older."- and Legolas could see small, new wrinkles near the man's eyes. They were invisible to a human's eye, but one elf could clearly see them.

The elf touched the man's face and rested his forhead against Aragorn's.

"Your beard and hair are not gray. You are not old, my love."- he whispered desperately and closed his eyes.

"Maybe my aging is not quite visible, but I feel it."- Aragorn protested. Even Legolas' bones shivered. He grabbed the man's chin.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't leave me."- he warned the man but it sounded morelike a plea.

Aragorn sighed.

"As long as it depends on me, I shall stay. But you have to understand one thing... I cannot remain to sit on my throne as long as I am alive. Do you really think I would accept to rule my kingdom to the very day when I become senile, when I am not aware of what I am speaking and when I am not even capable of washing my body myself? No, Legolas, that won't happen. I have to die with dignity. And that's the gift given by Valars to the Dúnedain- we can lie down and die when we feel that our end is near."- the man stated firmly although the elf was shaking his head and grasping his tunic with trembling fingers.

"I hate when you speak such things. Have you forgotten your promise? You shall sail with me, Aragorn. And there is no death or aging in Valinor. You shall recover there and be young again. It's not the end.- Legolas hissed, not even capable of enduring the thought about life without Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know. But that does not change the fact that I am a mortal and I feel all of the curses and blisses of my mortal life."- he whispered and opened his arms when Legolas nuzzled his neck. He wrapped his arms around the elf's back and pressed him tightly on his chest.

"We can ignore reality, but we can't ignore the consequences of ignoring reality."- Aragorn sighed and caressed the blond hair.

"I ignore nothing, I just refuse to talk about your death when there is no need for it's not going to happen."- Legolas mumbled in the ranger's clothing.

Aragorn sighed and smiled, this time with relief.

"There, that's what I have been thinking about."- and Legolas lifted his head.

"I wish I could slap you and erase those thoughts out of your insane mind."- he half-joked, and kissed the man's lips briefly.

"There are less painful ways."- the man murmured and pulled the elf closer. He tangled his fingers in Legolas' hair and pressed their mouth together.

"Wouldn't know."- Legolas panted but either way parted his lips willingly and gave the man better access to the soft pile of flesh inside of his mouth.

To prove his point, Aragorn grabbed him by his waist and easily forced the elf to sit on his lap.

"And you are not too old for this, mm?"- the elf giggled but pressed their bodies together when the man let his hand to roam over his back and neck.

Aragorn only rolled his eyes and rested his hands in the small of Legolas' back. He pressed his cheek against Legolas' chest and settled down with hearing the beating of his heart.

Legoals happily sighed and tangled his fingers in the man's dark curls. He lowered his chin down on his nape.

"I am glad you've told me."- he said quietly and closed his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Master, master!"- Devon rolled his eyes, annoyed, but remained to sit next to the boy, with his skinny hand on the boy's forhead.

"What is it?"- he asked his servant, ignoring Bjarte's weak moans filled with discomfort and his desperate twists.

"I've heard something."- the creature told hesitating and stopped when he noticed the boy's state. He knew that Bjarte was unable to wake up for his master held him firmly while he was lazily sucking out his energy and health.

"Do you wait for me to encourage you to go on?"- Devon yawned and narrowed his eyes when he felt how much Bjarte was struggling to keep his sense together, blocking his access.

The little man shuddered and felt a hint of horror when he looked at Bjarte's sweaty face.

"I-I've hear the elf speaking to Elessar. He said something about Valinor.."- he stopped and jumped when Bjarte shrieked queitly.

"Dammit!"- Devon cursed- "You are strong, boy, aren't you."- he laughed out of all sudden but the palm wasn't removed.

"Elessar is going to sail with the elf!"- he almost yelled at his master.

Devon looked up with pure surprise in his dark eyes.

"He's going to sail? Are you insane? Humans cannot sail."- he frowned and looked down at the boy.

"No, you are wrong, master! I've heard them well! The elf mentioned some promise, vow, I-I don't know! But I know he said that Elessar won't die."- he spoke feverishly. And it seemed that he earned some of Devon's attention.

"Well, Elessar.. Maybe.. But I don't really understand why."- he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know either, but there is no need for you to do that.."- the man gently pleaded, saddened to see Bjarte like this.

After few minutes in silence, Devon suddenly stood up and left the boy alone. His servant breathed out in relief.

"Well, well.. You are certain?"- the necromancer asked the man absently and he nodded rapidly.

"Oh.. Interesting. But he is a threat."- he said and studied the lying boy who was finally able to breathe normally.

Devon was looking down at him for some time. At last, he simply turned around and headed to his corner. His slave was startled at first.

"M-master? The boy... wha.?"- he started to mumble but the necromancer hissed.

"Let him be. I've changed my mind. Sleep now. We are going back to Gondor tomorrow."- Devon said, already half asleep when he lowered his body down.

"B-but the elf? The man? What about them?"- the slave whispered quickly.

"They are heading to Mirkwood. I cannot follow them anymore. Besides, if you are telling me the truth, then it should be easy to bring Legolas back to Gondor. All we need is Elessar. But if you are lying.. I am warning you.."- he started but the creature jumped.

"I am not! It's the truth! Every word!"- and Devon closed his eyes peacefully.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. We are going home tomorrow. I am not prepared anyway. It's good it turned out like this. Finally I will get some sleep."- he whispered in sleeping tone.

"But how will you bring the king back, master?"- the creature asked curiously.

"That is my concern. Now, shut up."-he was already asleep.

The creature, once again, slowly sneaked to the entrance of the cove and looked at Elessar and the elf. They were whispering something and from time to time, they would laugh quietly or touch each other. He sighed and returned back to his master.

And Devon, same like Legolas, was truly happy that night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One elleth was slowly walking through a lifeless garden. Easy, pale dress was touching the ground. Her long, blond hair was hanging down her narrow back and her white, porcelain face was calm. Blue waters inside of her beautiful eyes were warm and kind.

In the middle of the night she was awake and same like Thranduil, she was waiting for Legolas.


	13. In the halls of the woodland king

Bjarte coughed and rubbed his aching chest. He was feeling weak throughout the whole weeks, ever since they've abandoned the cove. However, he managed to keep both Legolas and Haldir calm and make them not to worry about his odd health swings. His recovery was slow, but visible. He swallowed dryly as he casted his eyes on the two tireless elves that were peacefully riding their horses and talking. And even Elessar. He remained to look stoic, almost bored. He hurried towards the man.

Dawn was glistening and it was indeed a beautiful view, to see the waking sun as it was lancing through the thin, misty clouds and falling down on the damp grass under their horses' hoofs. Everything around them was either green or kindly yellow as the wet steam was rising above the earth. Thick fern and trees were standing before them and they were slowly reaching the forest. The air was almost green, fresh. The boy could even smell the water somewhere near.

Haldir carefully watched the elf. Legolas was curiosuly looking around himself, with a small smile on his lips. Nothing unusual. He caught Haldir's strange gaze.

"What is it, Haldir? You seem bemused."- he asked and turned his head away from the blond elf as another wave of damp air hit his face. Haldir shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing."- he sucked the air deep in his lungs, truly enjoyning this green area. Legolas followed his example and shuddered as he felt small tickles all over his chest.

"It's so strange here, mellon. Everything is so alive."- he said in wonder. Haldir laughed.

"Of course. No human dwell in this forest. Nature is just perfect without them. They can only do harm. You've seen their cities."- the elf said with a chuckle and looked before himself. Legolas slowly nodded his head.

"No plants, no trees. Only raw metal and stone. And fire. It never ceases to amaze me how you endure your living in firelands."- and Legolas looked at Haldir's profile with obvious confusion in his keen eyes.

"Firelands? I've never heard anyone calling the Lands of Men such."- he laughed and shook his head.

"Well, don't you agree? There is a hiatus between any elven land and any land that is ruled by the Men. They are ablaze, arid. Can you hear whispering of those trees?"- he pointed at the old trunks. Legolas was silent.

"You cannot hear them speaking in the firelands, Legolas."- Haldir said slowly and carefully watched the young elf's face. It was indifferent.

"They are alive, just like you and me. And they understand life better than any human."- he said and Legolas wondered if he heard a hint of bitterness in the elf's tone.

"Firelands or not, at least we don't have the honor of meeting with any of Shelob's wicked children."- Aragorn came behind them and patted Haldir's shoulder friendly. The elf nodded his head knowingly.

"Aye, well said. But I am sure that there are no spiders in our way. The elven king takes good care when it comes to that matter."

"Thranduil.. Oddly enough, I know both lord Elrond and lady Galadriel, many elven soldiers and fair elven maidens, but I cannot recall any of Mirkwood's folk. They seem to be isolated."- Aragorn said aloud but Legolas paid no attention. His eyes grew wide as they slowly entered the dark, cold forest.

"I cannot say I don't agree with you, Estel, for I myself know little about the way of living in here. I guess that those elves are familiar to us, we are akin, after all. But Eryn Lasgalen seems to be.. a little too cold and dark for the likings of the Elves that grew up under the constant sun. Besides, there are still some Orcs and spiders left."- the elf uttered peacefully but his eyes carefully watched Legolas' back as he drifted somewhat farther from them.

"On the contrary, I find this area most pleasant."- Legolas suddenly spoke, a little bit too harsh. Aragorn curiously noticed the change it the elf's voice. Haldir crooked his head on the side.

When Legolas noticed their odd expressions, he blinked but continued to gaze around himself. There was a strange feeling in his chest. Haldir found this very interesting, but Aragorn narrowed his eyes for he was barely capable of keeping the pace with Legolas for he was rapidly changing. Bjarte was following them lazily, staring at the trees at the same time, not really interested.

Legolas couldn't ever hear them anymore. His heart wasn't beating, it was striking his chest from the inside with all of its force. He was silly excited, eager, curious. Under the tall trees, he felt safe like never before, wet air inside of his lungs seemed so right, almost normal. Clothing felt like a coffin that wanted to stop his body from breathing and his skin was screaming in need of being exposed to the coldness of the marble stones on the ground.

He smiled suddenly and spurred his horse.

Deeper and deeper they were going and Legolas' amazment was still powerful. He unconsciously left his companions behind and hurried forward, in search of something but not yet sure of what.

He was able to see every single leaf in the bushes or trees, he could hear birds somewhere far above. Those birds were singing differently than those in Gondor.

"Legolas, slow down."- he heard Aragorn saying, but the man's voice, it seemed, was coming from afar.

Legolas nodded his head and moved his lips lazily, as if he tried to assure him that everything was fine, ever more than that. His heart was strangely singing in joy and his legs wanted to hurry, to run. The forest became thicker and the horse couldn't walk as fast as Legolas wanted, so he jumped off him and grabbed the reins. He was leading him through the tall bushes and low branches, until the horse neighed in discomfort, not eager to yield to its master who was going deeper into the darkness. Legolas suddenly released the leather strips and left the horse behind.

The elf heard weak voices behind him, calling out his name and he shook his head absently and whispered back.

"I'm right here, don't worry."- and he continued forward.

He was touching stones, old tree trunks and wet fern with his fingers with a smile on his lips. He moved under the green arcades made of long leaves and wild ivy, heading towards the source of moisture that was present all around him.

And finally he made through the shrubbery. Legolas found himself in a small gulch filled with clean, cold water that was leaking down the mossy stones. Easy breeze was blowing and lifting fallen leaves from the ground. Some were floating on the surface and the elf sat down on a rock. He looked down into the water and he realized that he was able to see the bottom. Haldir was right- nature was indeed beautiful without humans.

The elf was sitting like that for some time when a deer came out of the bushes. At first, Legolas stilled himself, assuming that he will scare the animal away, but the deer calmly moved towards him and leaned over the rock in order to drink some water. Legolas was staring in confusion. It seemed that the deer was not apalled with his presence, like any other animal would. Even in Gondor, it took a great deal of time to tame wild animals and make them feel comfortable around him for they were not used on the Elves there.

Legolas was quiet, astonished and in wonder. After all, he was about to approach an elven land so it seemed logical that animals won't be scared of him. They were _used_ on him.

With that thought, Legolas woke up. He remembered their task and goal, and he remembered his companions. He aburptly stood up and looked behind. He couldn't hear anyone anymore. The forest was quiet.

With a wave of shock he realized that he was all alone

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where is he.."- Haldir whispered heavily and sighed. He desperately shook his silver head and looked around himself once again.

"I cannot undestand how he managed to get away from us."- Aragorn hissed when he appeared behind the tree.

"Nothing. I couldn't find him."- he explained to the boy's worried gaze.

"I think we shouldn't stray any deeper into the woods."- Haldir mumbled when the man mounted his horse.

"Why? We could try again and maybe we.."- Bjarte started to speak but Aragorn shook his head.

"You have to be out of your mind if you decide to roam around this forest. Every stone, every tree.. All the same."- he was grim. The boy lowered his head.

"He can't be far away from us."- Haldir assured the boy. Aragorn sighed.

"And what should we do now? It's getting dark."- Bjarte asked but heard no answer. He, too, understood their ill situation.

They were walking the unfamiliar path, in the strange forest in which dwelled Orcs and giant spiders. And they couldn't continue without the elf. They heard a thunder and clouds turned dark.

"Great."- Bjarte uttered dryly. The man's face was almost black from worry.

"We cannot leave him here, all by himself."- he started to curse silently, half-blaming himself for this. He could have stopped the elf when he noticed how recklessly he was walking through the woods. He could.

Sensing the man's thoughts, Haldir stared at him.

"Do not blame yourself, Estel. He shall be fine, he is not a child."- he said but he was worrying too for he wasn't able to guess what can happen to the elf if he get caught either by the Orcs or Mirkwood's soldiers. He wasn't sure which was a worse option. Aragorn was right- they had to find him.

He was about to speak again, but they suddenly heard a horse approching them. The man heard it too. They looked at each other and their faces went slightly brighter. Bjarte stiffened.

"Orcs?"- he whispered, remembering the episode from the cove.

"No, Orcs don't ride horses."- Haldir said absently and stared in front of himself, but his hope died the moment he heard another hose. And another.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes again and his hand instinctively grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Both the elf and the man blanched when they captured a small group of elven riders. They saw them approaching and their faces were everything but friendly.

"Bjarte, step back."- Aragorn quietly whispered, his eyes never leaving the sight of furious elves, and moved his horse before the boy.

"I'll try to speak with them."- Haldir feverishly spoke.

A cloud of dust was formed when five elves on wild horses made a circle around them, with thin and long lances in their hands. They weren't shouting or hisssing, they were deadly quiet and calm.

Bjarte uncomfortably shifted when he felt a sharp blade in the small of his back but he was silent, sensing that the last needed thing is to make a scene.

Five pairs of eyes were tensely staring at them. Each of them had a long, dark hair that was ably braided and left to hang over their backs. They had no armor on their bodies- only easy tunics and dark leggings. Same like Legolas or Haldir, their faces were utterly beautiful and clean, they were all lean and tall and they had a majestic elegance that no human possesed.

Haldir took a deep breath and spoke something in elvish that Bjarte didn't understand. He was staring at the Elves, disarmed by their beauty and calmness. Aragorn seemed untouched by it. His face showed no sympathy or admiration.

One elf lowered his spear and moved his horse back on Haldir's word, but others didn't even glance at him.

He had a sharp jaw and gimlet, brown eyes. He was staring at Haldir suspiciously. His pose was hostile.

"You are threatening to cross our borders."- he said in low tone but he wasn't looking at the elf- he was staring at the man.

"With two humans, Haldir of the Golden Woods."- he added and his eyes grew dark.

"You are right, Taurvantian, my mellon."- Haldir said calmly but his eyes were uncertain.

The spoken elf narrowed his eyebrows when he heard the word „mellon".

"I am not certain if we are friends or not. I do not know if your intentions are as friendly as your words. What do you seek for?"- he asked sternly.

"We have no hidden motives or desires. We simply want to enter Eryn Lasgalen."- Aragorn finally spoke and a one or two elves shuddered.

"And who are you to speak thus, Man?"- Taurvantian said the last word as if it was a curse.

"Aragorn, son of Arathron, Isildur's heir."- he said in annoyed tone but his back was as straight as an arrow.

An elf behind Bjarte whispered something.

Taurvantian seemed impressed for a moment.

"That might be a high rank among the Men, but your titles mean nothing to us. You are of a different race."- he said calmly and relaxed a bit for he held the man for a noble one.

"I am lord Elrond's foster son and we have been sent here by lady Galadriel."- Aragorn's words were blistering and he slowly started to lose his patience with the elf, thinking about Legolas.

Galadriel's name was enough for the elves to glare at Taurvantian with suspicion.

"Gwanur, stop this madness."- Taurvantian's brother hissed and lowered his spear. He swiftly moved his horse and approached his brother so he can look at the man.

"Different race or not, honor is appreciated in Eryn Lasgalen. Welcome, my name is Raunien."- he said in hurried tone and his brother shook his head, as if this was a scene he had witnessed many times before.

Haldir breathed out in relief.

"But my brother is right. We cannot let you pass. Not until we have something that proves purity of your words. I shall repeat my borther's words: what do you seek for?"- he asked and it seemed that he paid no attention to the loud sky that threatened to fall down on their heads.

The man nearly screamed in desperation. This story could last.

"It's not that simple. We must speak with the elvenking, with Thranduil. We have to ask.."- Haldir desperately started, but Raunien lifted his white palm.

"Hold on.. To speak with the woodland king?"- he nearly laughed.

"I do understand your concern and hostility, but we have to find our friend, another elf. He's lost somewhere in the woods and.."- it was obvious that Haldir has said something very wrong.

Taurvantian shrieked.

"There is a stranger in our woods?!"- he shouted but his voice wasn't as loud as was another thunder that shook the ground.

"He is not a stranger! Legolas is not a stranger!"- Haldir shouted back, trying to overpower the sound of the storm. He wanted so bad to explain to them that he had a prince with himself, but he knew he couldn't. Raunien's face went confused when he heard the name, but his brother only gritted his teeth.

"What did you say.. His name..?"- the elf asked and closely eyed the blond elf. Aragorn, too, stared at Haldir when he heard the way he said the word „stranger".

But Raunien got no answer- the boy jumped when he saw a figure on a horse behind the elves.

"Legolas!"- he cried out and everybody looked at the elf.

Legolas was looking at them with the strangest expression on his face. He let out no sound as he carefully studied the newcomers. His fair face was indifferent, but his eyes were burning when he noticed weapon in the elven hands. Weapon pointed at Haldir, at Aragorn. Weapon that was too close to the boy's vulnerable skin. His face darkened with rage and he slowly took the bow in his hands.

Raunien stared at the lean figure and at the white face that was dangerously familiar to him. Same cold, frozen blue eyes that spoke instead of words, noble pose and icy pale hair. And then he caught the ring on his long finger. He swallowed.

"Gwanur.. We must take them to the King."- he whispered and rain started to pour.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

All wet and uncertain, they entered a long hall.

Legolas walked by Aragorn's side but his eyes were fixed on Raunien's and Taurvantian's slender backs. They were few steps ahead of them.

"Legolas, calm down. They won't do any harm."- Aragorn whispered and soothed the nervous elf by caressing his wet hands.

"They had a spear under your throat, Aragorn."- Legolas hissed and glared at Raunien who looked back, for the fifth time, and took a look at the elf. But his eyes weren't hostile- he looked as if he tired to apologize.

When he looked before himself, Raunien wondered about the closeness of the man and the elf.

"You would do the same to any stranger if you knew you have Orcs in your neighbourhood."- Aragorn sighed and squeezed the gentle palm. Legolas only narrowed his eyes.

"Where have you been? I thought I would die from worry."- the man continued quietly their conversation but he was well aware of the fact that, except of Bjarte, he had three Elves around him and everyone could hear them.

"I simply walked through the woods."- Legolas spoke honestly and peeked shyly at the man's shocked face with a corner of his eye.

Aragorn was aback.

"You simply what?!"- he hissed and forced the elf to look at his face properly. Legolas gave a shaky and apologetic smile.

"Forgive me, meleth."- he said in small voice and caressed Aragorn's clenched jaw.

The man batted the lean hands from his face. Worry drifted away- there was only anger in his eyes.

"I cannot even imagine what could have happened to you! How did you even.. What has gotten into you?"- Aragorn wanted to shout at him.

"I am not a child!"- he hissed back, all regret gone.

"Of course you are not! At least I would have known how to deal with a reckless child, but with you.. You are out of all sorts! First you run away from me and nearly get killed back in Gondor, then with no explanation start to act oddly and hide in the palace, then you want to kill my necromancer, then Karnil and now you simply walk a foreign forest! And you have even tried to throw an arrow at the elven soldiers!"- Aragorn was effusive. His constant worry for Legolas' strange behaviours stressed him to the core and he broke down.

"The first thing... That was your fault. And what do you want for me, Aragorn? To keep me on an eye day and night? That's just fine with me. Here, take reins and chains, tie me up and make me follow you in step, just like Brego. Do you want to check what I'm eating? When I'm taking a bath?"- Legolas was losing his grip slowly. Aragorn shook his head forcefully.

"That's not what I.."- but he never finished that sentence.

"Do you want to count hair on my head?!"- the elf continued and he completely ignored lines of water that were leaking down his cloak which made him look like a nearly drowned cat, same like Haldir and Bjarte.

Aragorn lanced him with a cold gaze. Legolas returned it.

"Don't fight now. You are guilty and no one and nothing could prove me wrong."- Aragorn said in order to close this stressing topic.

"What a surprise! As if I expected you to say something else. I don't care if you think you can end every discussion when you feel like you're losing it."- the elf said furiously.

"I am not losing anything. You must accept the fact that you cannot disappear whenever you want to."- Aragorn said calmly and it drove the elf insane. He hated this calmness.

"And you must accept the fact that you cannot have me under your wing whenever you want to."- and Aragorn lifted his gaze, dazed, but Legolas didn't flinch at the pain he saw in his steel eyes. He was too angry.

The man pulled himself together qucikly. His eyes went cold again.

"Fine, Legolas. As you wish."- he said in plain voice and let the elf to take few steps and get away from him a little bit. Legolas did that eagerly and followed their silent leaders, not even bothering to notice the majestic beauty of the hall.

"You two are so childish.."- Haldir sighed.

Finally, they stopped before the huge, old wooden door.

Raunien pushed the door wings and they flung open. They silently entered the king's royal hall but Legolas wasn't looking neither at the throne nor at the silent elven maiden with icy blond hair that was standing next to the window.

He expected Haldir or Raunien to start speaking, then Aragorn asking if they knew anything about his family and other common things. He was simply staring down at the shining floor while he was listening to the wild storm outside.

The king slowly stood up and made few uncertain steps.

Raunien spoke few ragged words in elvish and the room went silent again.

"Legolas.."- he heard Bjarte whispering in a fearful voice. He lifted his head and looked at the boy who was standing next to Haldir, on his left side.

Bjarte and Aragorn were staring at him. Shock, fear and pure disbelief were only emotions on their wet faces. No words. Just looks.

Legolas started to feel uneasy. He searched for Haldir and the elf was peaceful. He was even smiling. Legolas gulped. He could even hear his heartbeats. He wanted to ask what was wrong, why they looked so scared, so appalled.

Then he looked before himself, with a shivering heart.

The king was standing before his throne. His long, noble robe was touching the marble stone and he seemed nailed to the ground, more like a statue than like a living being.

Legolas barely noticed the looking of the hall.

Long, blond hair, slightly darker than his, but still shimmering and bright, forzen, blue eyes and even his face lines.. It was as if he was looking in a mirror, apart from his reflexion that looked wiser, older.

Legolas caught a swift figure behind the highborn elf and he feared that his heart might crack.

Familiar, kind eyes were looking at him with a doze of disbelief. Soft, blond hair that hung down her shoulders was just as his, same color. Her lips were fuller, and she was leaner than him, smaller. But it was her. He knew it.

She grasped the king's arm, searching for support. Legolas could see tears in her beautiful eyes. A grimace of pain disformed her celestial, painfully beautiful face.

She parted her lips and sobbed.

Legolas was only slightly aware of what was happening before him.

"Naneth?"- he fearfully called out and the king's eyes grew wide. He came into life again.

He wanted to run to her, to hug her so bad, so aching bad. To rest his head on her soft breast, to ask her why did she leave him, where was she when he needed her the most. To ask if she was for real.

He looked at the elf next to her. It didn't take him long to understand.

Legolas took a shy step forward, the two back. He started to shiver.

Haldir moved towards him and placed his hand on his back.

"Don't be scared, Legolas. You are safe now. You are home."- Haldir whispered and gently pushed him forward, urging him to walk, his numb, broken limbs to move.

He couldn't do it.

"Legolas? Legolas.."- Thranduil whispered in awe, ignoring burning tears in his eyes.

Thranduil started to move, with the beautiful elleth next to his side who was clutching onto his arm and crying. Her hands were stretched at the elf, silently calling for him.

Legolas took another step back, unsure of what he was doing. There was no heart inside of him- it exploded. He knew it when he felt a sudden pain in his chest and strange warmness.

"Legolas, come here.. Please.. No w-words.. Just come here!"- the blond maiden sobbed and opened her lean arms.

Rain was still pouring. Pouring and pouring.

"My son, my child."- the elvenking was whispering as he was approaching Legolas who looked more like a scared, stressed animal than an elf.

"Naneth? Adar?"- he choked on his words and let out a weak sob of pain.

And he was indeed home.


	14. Falling apart

To Kat: Here you are, I hope you haven't waited for too long. I will do my best and I'll try to give you a satisfying end, however it may sound to you right now. :) Thanks!

. . . . . . . . . .

Legolas blinked in both surprise and astonishment when he felt two gentle hands around his neck. He was confused, yes, even scared, slowed down and uncertain. Everything seemed so unreal and too fast for his elven senses. He only heard few whispered words in elvish when the elleth rested her silver head on his shoulder.

She was whispering sweet nonsense, more to herself that to the elf. She could hear his heart beating in restless, fast rhythm though his body was as still and cold as stone. His wet clothing damped her easy, light gown, but she kept on breathing into the skin of his neck, enjoying his scent that, no matter what, remained to stay same as hers.

Slowly and hesitating, Legolas lifted up his clenched fists and carefully put them on her back. She shivered and sobbed once again but clutched tighter onto him.

"We have missed you so much, Legolas, so much and for so long.. Where have you been.."- she was mumbling like she was in fever.

Legolas only shook his head and closed his eyes. His hands were firmly wrapped around the elleth's lean back. He breathed in her sweet scent and pressed her tighter on his chest.

"Naneth, you are alive."- he said and a small smile curved his lips.

She suddenly went rigid in his embrace and her eyes snapped open. The maiden blinked few times and her face went gray.

"No, no, my Legolas.."- she spoke in grievous tone and tried to pull back, but Legolas' hands around her waist wouldn't let her to do so.

The elf barely heard what she uttered. He was too happy and too sad in the same time, trapped somewhere between reality and fantasy, too lost to notice her soft attempts to get free.

"Legolas, ion nîn."- Thranduil spoke quietly and Legolas looked up at his face. He gave a shaky smile and the maiden released herself from his strong grip and Legolas barely had enough time to realize what had happened before he found himself in his father's hands.

„Adar.."- he breathed into the king's robe.

"Your mother died long ago."- Thranduil said after some time but he still wouldn't let his son go. Legolas blinked and squirmed in his father's embrace.

"But she is.."- he started to speak, feeling a dread building up in his stomach. He gulped.

"That is not your mother."- Thranduil painfully sighed-"That is your sister. Your sister Lostariel."

The elf's body didn't move and he wasn't blinking or breathing until he felt his lungs aching for air.

His sister? He shook his head slightly and moved a little bit in his father's embrace, but not really achieving anything. Thranduil pressed him tighter.

Unconsciously, Legolas smiled through all of his bitterness and sorrow. In the same moment he lost his mother over again, but earned a sister. It didn't matter that he didn't know them at all- love in their eyes was true, certain.

The elf briefly wondered for how long they were standing like that, with no thought on their minds. Finally, rain stopped and turned into a late haze.

When he noticed that it was getting dark, Thranduil sighed and took a step back but his hand was firmly wrapped around his son's shoulder.

"We have much to discuss, Legolas. No matter how much I want to see you rested and well, my wish to get to know you is far stronger. Will you.."- he started but Legolas nodded and stopped him from talking.

"Yes.. Adar."- the second word was a tough one for him to speak it aloud.

Thranduil gave a wide smile of relief although his eyes were dark. He pulled the elf with him slowly and they abandoned the main hall.

Lostariel was quietly following them in step, staring at Legolas and smiling whenever he would look at her.

"I thought you were my mother."- he said absently when they entered a long, high hallway. Thranduil pressed his shoulder tighter, giving him solace but finding support for himself too.

At first, Lostariel wasn't sure what she was supposed to tell on this. Legolas wasn't looking at her- he was staring at his feet.

"I am sorry if I've hurted you, gwanur."- the elf shivered but said nothing.

"She loved you very much, Legolas. She would sing night and day to you, carry you wherever she would go and.."- she suddenly stopped when she noticed the troubled look on the elf's face. She grabbed his hand.

"Selde, I would like to be alone with Legolas. You should go back and help Raunien with Legolas' guests."- Thranduil said to his daughter.

Lostariel nodded in understanding and crossed her long arms.

"As you wish, Adar."- she said quietly and, for the last time, squeezed her brother's hand, silently promising him that they will talk. A lot.

Thranduil opened the carved door of a chamber and led the quiet elf in. Legolas noticed how there were no soliders at the doors or passages like in Gondor.

The room was mostly wrapped up in darkness. The one and only light was coming from a large fireplace that was nicely tucked before a few padded armchairs and a couch. Fire was calmly crackling.

Legolas didn't bother to look around but with a corner of his eye he noticed a great bed opposite to the fireplace and usual things that are found in any other regular room.

His, now almost dry cloak, was pulled down his shoulders and he was gently pushed down, to sit in the armchair.

He obeyed and lowered his body down and he felt his frame nicely tucked in a clean softness. A blanket or a cloak, he wasn't sure, was wrapped around his shoulders and he was offered a warm cup filled with some tasty liquid. The elf accepted it all.

Thranduil, when he made sure that his son was comfortable, sat in the armchair and casted his eyes on the fire.

Silence.

Legolas remembered all the nights he has spent awake, thinking about all the things he wanted to ask his parents when and if he meet them. And now, when that day has finally come, he couldn't utter a word. His heart felt as if he was dicing away this precious chance, but his hazy mind knew that he wasn't going anywhere so he could reward himself with silence. He gently rubbed the warm cup between his hands.

"I've never stopped hoping."- Thranduil said slowly. Legolas lifted his head and watched his father's face expression but it was empty except of fire that reflected in his pupils.

"I was certain that one day you will find your way back home."- the woodland king continued in more desperate voice.

Legolas felt a dull sting on his spine when he heard the word "home". So far, he understood that Gondor was his home. Maybe not his original home, but Gondor was something he was offered, something that he didn't even deserve but it was his. He was allowed to spend his days as a noble.

But now, with a shudder, Legolas realized that nothing was the same. He took a gulp of his drink. It warmed his throat and chest.

"You don't talk much."- Thranduil said as he watched Legolas' plain features.

Legolas shrugged.

"I don't have anything to say."- it was a lie. He had to say so much. He wanted to say everything. How he was found by an oldman in the river, given to the Humans to serve them, sold and devoted to nothing, with no hope or desires. He wanted to say how he used to dream about great fires in the night, how he couldn't sleep or eat, how hard it was for him to understand what they were talking in languages so unknown to him, languages so crude and languages that made him forget his own mother tongue.

He wanted to shout how many times he wanted to sleep and never wake up. Or wake up somewhere else. Away from everyone. How lame, disgusting and filthy creature he used to be, afraid of life, of people, of his own shadow. That constant debacle could leave nothing unharmed and unsullied. Legolas wondered if his father would accept him the same way if he approached him not like an archer, but like a human's doormat.

And his years spent in Gondor. Years filled with happiness and love. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't love that land. He loved the man and Aragorn's love was the only thing that made him stay there. People of Gondor acted as if he was a mirage and he acted as if they didn't even exist.

Yes, he could act like he didn't see them, but he could hear and feel them. Constant clamor they made when they talked or walked irritated him. His ears couldn't endure so much.

However, after all woes, he was here. He was supposed to be happy, to smile for his dream has finally become reality. But he couldn't. He was bitter, angry. When Legolas thought about his sister or father, he realized that he has been robbed. He was stolen his whole childhood and nothing and no one could bring that back to him. He shook his head and took another gulp.

"I understand."- Thranduil sighed.

"Were you at least treated nicely?"- it was a mere whisper.

Legolas' pupils went wide for a second.

"Yes. They were very welcoming."- he replied quietly. That chapter was closed long ago. It wasn't something that should be spoken. It could change nothing. Like Aragorn said to him, past is past.

"How did she die?"- Legolas asked suddenly.

Thranduil's face looked creased.

"We don't talk about her much, Legolas. It is too painful."- he said slowly and Legolas desperately searched with his eyes for some portrait of his mother on the walls, anything.

"We don't have such things as faces caught in the paper, my son. We don't need it. Our memory is evelasting, nothing fades away. I can recall everything about her. How her face looked like when she would frown, smile or worry. I can hear her laughing in my mind. I remember."- the woodland king was opening his wounds anew.

Defeated, Legolas' gaze fell down.

"She died after you disappeared. She convinced me that she can endure your absence. We searched for you everywhere. Whole forest was turned over. Every rock, every tree. She hoped. But days were passing and it seemed that we were blind and deaf to everything that was associated with you. "- there was another gap of words filled with silence. Fire was peacefully crackling and Legolas sensed that the bitter ending was near.

" And then she suddenly stopped hoping. I wanted to send her away, to make her sail to Valinor. I wanted to save her life. But your mother was too weak. She left Lostariel and me behind. I thought I wouldn't last much longer, but your mother.. I took an oath. I said that, no matter what evil comes and devours this Land, I should not leave until I find you or until you come back home."- his voice was breaking as pictures filled with dismay once again ran before his eyes.

"Father, when you say find me.."- Legolas said carefully.

"Until I don't see you dead body laid before my legs."- a tear rolled down his hard cheek and disappeared in his kingly robe.

Legolas swallowed when he understood the full power of his father's grief.

"Those were hard and cold years, my son. I was eager and afraid to find you. I wanted you healthy, alive. We've searched in both Rivendell and Lothlórien, asked if anyone knew anything about you. It was unbelievable to me how a prince can be lost to the world. In the night I was hunted by the thought that you might be already… dead. I wish that no parent, no matter what race, have to confront that possibility. To search for his child's corpse."- Legolas wanted to jump on these words, to shake his father and to tell him that he is right here, that he was all his, his flesh and blood. He wanted to stay here forever, by his father's side, to remind him every night and day that he was alive. Every minute spent in fear, he wanted make up with a hour spent in joy.

Legolas remained to sit as a few tears fell into his cup.

"I've caused you a lot of pain, adar."- he started but Thranduil lanced him with fiery glare.

"Don't you even dare to say that. You've brought only joy and happiness in both mine and your mother's life. If I had a chance to steal time and go back in the past, I would change nothing. I would never erase you out of my life. And no matter how far you have been from me, from your home, my love for you is as strong as it is for you sister that grew up under my wing. For Valar's sake, you are a part of me, Legolas! This is the first and the last time you've said such thing."- his voice was louder and louder within every next word. Legolas was staring at him in shock, scared to believe that a sentence was enough to bring his adar to the brink of sense.

Legolas noticed that his face was bathing in sudden fury, but above everything, his father was in pain.

Thranduil managed to still his heavy breathing and his eyes lost their wild glow. He looked at the fireplace.

"Forgive me."- Legolas whispered.

The king showed no reaction, but after some time he slowly nodded.

"I understand. Drink it."- he sighed and smiled and pointed at the cup Legolas was holding on his knees. The elf obeyed and poured everything in his throat, eager to end it.

Thranduil slightly frowned but chuckled at this.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk it so fast.."- he said in wonder and watched Legolas' confused face.

"But you've said.."- he started and the elf nodded his head.

"Aye, I did. But your tea was quite spiced with herbs that make you to fall asleep faster than usually. It is all well if you drink it slowly but I think that you might faint at any moment. "- he said and carefully studied Legolas.

Just when Thranduil finished the sentence, Legolas felt slightly dizzy. He rubbed his forhead.

"Oh.."- he mumbled and lowered the cup down.

The king laughed briefly and walked to his son. Legolas was pulled up on his feet and led to the bed that, to Legolas' relaxed mind, seemed even softer, warmer. His view was dusky.

Some easy clothing was pushed into his weak hands. He started to unbutton his shirt and unlance his leggings when a knock on the door disturbed him.

Thranduil went to answer while Legolas was struggling with changing into the night robe.

Fast, whispered words were exchanged between the king and an elf. The voice sounded familiar to Legolas but he wasn't able to pay any attention to it for his head started to spin and the view went dim. He only managed to put on the lower part before he fell down on the bed. A small pile of clothing was lying in the mess on the floor.

With great effort, Legolas managed to crawl under the thick blankets and to pull his head up so he can breathe properly. He covered his eyes with his palm and sighed heavily.

"Legolas, can I leave now?"- Thranduil asked in caring voice and fixed the blankets. The elf weakly nodded and the hand fell down his face.

The king smiled down and remained to watch his son for few moments. He caught a small gleam on Legolas' finger.

"I know this ring."- he said in so low and so soft tone that Legolas wondered if he had imagined it. He opened his mouth to tell that the ring was given to him by Aragorn but he had no strength. He only shook his head and whispered something. Mixed, dark colors were dancing before his eyes.

When he sensed that Thranduil was about to leave, he let out something that was between a whimper and a sob. He found his father's hand somewhere on the bed and he squeezed it the hardest he could.

"Adar.. No more hunting dreams.. I'm alive. I'll stay."- he mumbled in low voice and searched for Thranduil's face.

Warm pressure on his palm was everything Legolas felt.

"Sleep now."- and nothing more.

Thranduil walked to the door and threw one last look over his shoulder at the mess of silver hair that was peeking over a big pillow.

"He is nice to me. Aragorn.. He is good, Adar, he really is.."- the elf mumbled , closing his eyes. The door were gently closed.

Every bone in his body was relaxed and with joy and serenity, Legolas has fallen asleep with sounds of the crackling fire that was sending dancing shadows all over his back. The bed was warm, soft and his tired body was easily tucked in the mattress.

For the first time in his life, Legolas felt complete. There was nothing, not a single dirty spot that could tear harmony apart. And he didn't want to leave this place. Ever again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Haldir walked into the room with a bright smile.

He searched for the boy's figure with his eyes, but before he was able to see him, he heard two high voices under the oriel.

The elf gave a closer look and saw Lostariel and Bjarte talking about something that, it seemed, was very ridiculous to the elleth so the boy continued to speak with a wide smile on his face and shine in his green eyes.

The maiden threw her head back and laughed in pure joy.

"He is charming. Even Taurvantian has changed his opinion about the boy."- Raunien came behind Haldir.

The blond elf nodded.

"Yes, he is surprisingly good with the Elves."

"I am not sure how the king will react."- Raunien said in wonder and Haldir turned around.

"There is a strong bond between Legolas and the boy."- Haldir stated firmly. Raunien blinked at his harshness.

"Yes, of course. But you know what I mean. However, it's not the boy that worries me, Haldir. The man, Elessar.. I am not sure."- the dark haired elf spoke in tone that had both worry and a bit of amazement in it.

Haldir lowered his gaze and sighed.

"Yes, I understand."- he said bitterly.

"But Legolas won't just turn his head and leave, Raunien."

"Elessar shall die."- it was a fact.

"Not yet."- it was a fact too. Raunien nodded slowly as he watched the princess and the boy.

"I won't bring any depressing topic up. Not now when everyone are happy. Lady Lostariel.. I cannot remember when was the last time she laughed this way. "- he said and smiled at Haldir. Haldir answered with a faint nod and he moved aside so the elf can pass by.

The elf closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. There was another thing he had to do, no matter how much he wanted to avoid it.

He walked through the halls and gardens, searching for the man but he was nowhere to be found.

At last, he saw a dark figure next to the stables. Smoking. There was no doubt who it was.

"Aragorn."- he greeted the grim man and prepared himself mentally. To his own surprise, no hard word was spoken. The man was sitting down, leaned against the wooden wall of the stables. He was staring in front of himself, following Brego's large silhouette that was peacefully walking over the yard and eating damp grass.

"I know how you feel."- Haldir said calmly and watched the horse too.

"I've always wondered how could anyone know how another feels."- he said as a thin lance of smoke disappeared in the air.

"I couldn't tell you. I wasn't allowed."- the elf continued in soft voice.

"Why?"- Aragorn asked in plain tone.

"If you knew it, there was a slight possibility that you wouldn't let Legolas go."- these words were very slow and very careful.

"What kind a man you think I am? You really think I would steal anyone's chance to have a family and put my own desires first?"- the man breathed out a little bit too harsh.

"I said that there was a slight possibility."- the elf soothed and sat next to the man.

Aragorn shook his head and looked down at his hands.

"Everyone knew it. My father, brothers.. And no one.."- he bit his tongue- "It doesn't matter anymore."

"How is he?"- another quiet question, this time with more emotions.

"He's sleeping."- the elf said and watched the man's profile closely.

Aragorn nodded and continued to smoke.

"You are not well."- Haldir concluded after few minutes.

Another hesitating nod.

"You don't have to worry, Aragorn, he is truly well."- Haldir continued to convince the man but he shook his head.

"I am afraid."- the tone was low, uncertain. The elf blinked.

"Of what?"

"I am afraid of tomorrow, Haldir. I am afraid of everything the next sun might bring with itself. Those weeks.. They weren't good. I cannot accept all of his sudden changes. It leaves me breathless."- he said bitterly and took another smoke.

"If you are talking about that childish performance in the hall.."- the elf smiled with relief.

"You've heard what he said. He said that I cannot have him by my side all the time."- and there was fear in the gray eyes.

"He was mad."- Haldir assured.

"He is mad all the time. Small, sudden breakdowns without a real reason, roaming around the forest.. I called him, I said to him that he should slow down.. And my voice failed to reach his ears."- the man rubbed his eyes.

"And he is right. I cannot chain him, but I've never said that I wanted such thing. He has to be free, like everyone else. It's just that feel.. Like he's turning into sand in my hands."- Haldir tapped his curled shoulder.

"You are worried about unimportant things."

The man nodded.

"Yes, you are right. Now, when he is a prince.."- he didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. Haldir understood, but now he had to offer no word of comfort.

"A king and a prince.. Different race, different land, different life. I must be madly talented if I win this battle and join those ends, Haldir."- he said absently and caressed his chin.

"You've won that battle already. He has been with you for almost a decade."

"A decade is nothing for an elf. Not even a blink of an eye."- Aragorn cursed silently.

"For a regular elf, yes.. But Legolas grew up among the humans. A decade for him is a decade for a human. He cannot understand his immortality until he starts living with the immortals. "

"Like now."- the elf sighed, sensing that it was a lost battle to talk to Aragorn now.

"You cannot understand my fears. Neither you nor Legolas. Only I can. I am dealing with a lost child that has finally returned home, his father that won't be able to sate his longing for him and with my death that is slowly approaching. I cannot be selfish now. Legolas needs to be home and his home is not Minas Tirith but Eryn Lasgalen. His home is not my home."- he banged his head back against the wall.

"Tell me, Haldir, what should I do?"- he desperately whispered.

"I don't know, mellon. I really don't know."- they remained to sit in silence.

"Sometimes I really hate being myself."- Aragorn sighed.

"You should rest. This is leading nowhere. Maybe tomorrow we can.."- he was interrupted.

"We cannot. You want him to stay."- the man spoke but his voice wasn't angry or disappointed. He accepted it.

"And what do you want, Aragorn?"- Haldir asked calmly.

"I want peace. I want Legolas to be happy. The only problem is that my happiness and his happiness are not the same thing anymore. They are not related."- the elf shook his head at these words.

"Of course they are. He wouldn't let you go."

"And what if he had to choose? Loud, raw city or peaceful, calm forest with his folk? He wouldn't let me go, but he wouldn't abandon his home either."

Haldir sighed and rested his aching head in his palms.

"We are now dissevered souls, Haldir, if we have ever been joined."

And after this, silence took over.

"You cannot speak thus when Legolas is asleep. You must be patient and wait until he wakes up."- he started again in order to calm the man down, but he knew it too that Aragorn was right.

"And to see a stranger. Not Legolas, but the prince of Eryn Lasgalen. When you are a noble, you are your title first, then yourself. I am Elessar first and then Aragorn. You'll see. There are a lot of tests awaiting him and me."

"You will pass them all."- Haldir forced a smile.

"But one."- Aragorn said in troubled tone. He covered his face with hands and leaned over his knees. The man sighed painfully and stilled himself.

"What will happen when Elessar decides that he should return back home?"- and there was no answer.


	15. Lost

A\N: Yes, I know that some time has passed since my last update. Sorry for that. I am going through some kind of personal hell called "dorm" so I am a bit late with my chapters. I am extremely sorry for that. Every minute of my day is planned so.. Anyway, this story will be finished, as it's planned. Just at a slower pace. I'll try to post a new chapter every saturday or sunday so it's going to be more regular than it used to be. One chapter per week. :D Sounds fair? Thank you so much, I am about to reply all of your reviews! Hope you're still there! :D

To Kat: Here you are! :D Yes, I am actually trying to pull something out with that in the end. You'll see. :) Thanks.

. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .

Legolas narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Where are we actually going?"- he asked Lostariel who was firmly holding him by his forearm.

He was barely given ten minutes to wake up before she pulled him out of the bed. The maiden looked back and gave a shiny smile.

"To our father's private chambers. He required your presence."

The elf blinked as he struggled to keep the pace with his fast sister.

"To talk?"- he squirmed uncomfortably when he remembered their previous conversation. Of course, he had to explain a lot, especially the current situation with Aragorn. He hoped against hope that the king hadn't already cut into that matter. He swallowed.

"Lostariel..?"- he started slowly when they passed under a stone arcade.

"Yes, my brother?"- she laughed- "I really like calling you thus."- she added.

For a second, Legolas had strayed.

"I wanted to ask something, actually.. You see, I do remember my mother, through the haze, yes, but I can recall her presence. I can even remember some small parts when it comes to Adar. But you.."- he stopped for a second, suddenly not so eager to continue this for he was scared that he might hurt the elleth.

But it seemed that his worry was futile. Lostariel smiled once again.

"You were a little child. Of course you would remember our mother the best. Adar.. Well, don't misunderstand, but he wasn't always with us, and our mother was often too protective of you so it wasn't very interesting for me to be with you back then. That's probably the main reason why you can't remember me, but don't worry. We have years now!"- she laughed but the elf's eyes grew wide. Years?

"Umm, yes, of course."- he said in uncertain voice- "One more thing.. Did Adar speak to.. to Aragorn?"- he started to sweat.

Lostariel looked back and studied her brother's strange face expression.

"Aragorn? You mean king Elessar? Yes, he did. He has actually offered him certain things in order to thank him for he had helped you, but that man is a little bit strange. He refused it, but either way he asked for a permission to stay here with us for some time. Anyway, how did you two meet?"- she said with visible curiosity.

"By chance."- the elf murmured darkly and continued to walk with Lostariel.

"You don't meet kings by chance, Legolas."- she laughed brightly and tapped his shoulder.

Legolas wondered if this was the right moment to tell his sister about Aragorn and him but he bit his tongue. Instead, he started to hesitate.

"What our father thinks about Humans?"- he asked suddenly and the maiden was aback. She blinked.

"I don't know, Legolas. I think that he doesn't think about them. They have no touching spots with us. I guess that no highborn elf approves mingling with them."- she spoke in kinda troubled tone that made Legolas wonder if she was actually talking about herself. When he was about to ask, they stopped walking.

"There."- she pointed at the large door and pushed one wing slowly. There was no sound as the door was opening.

Legolas ignored the majestic looking of this chamber. The whole household looked like that. He was used to it in Gondor, but this place had somewhat eternal dignity. It was alive.

He nodded shyly at his father who was calmly standing and talking with Haldir. Everything was still new to Legolas, but Thranduil gave a loving smile.

"Legolas."- he said warmly as the elf was pushed down to sit in a large armchair.

"Did you sleep well?"- the elf was shocked how natural they were with him, as if there was no gap in time made of a few decades while he was absent.

He nodded weakly and patiantely waited.

"There are some thing I wish to tell you. Or explain to you."- Thranduil said in quiet voice and set next to the elf. Both Lostariel and Haldir followed his example.

Legolas searched for Haldir's eyes, wanting him to tell him what he should do now.

"You are well aware of the fact that you are a prince."- the words were kind, slow but they cut into Legolas' ears like knives. He jumped in his seat, earning some worried looks from his family and Haldir. Thranduil stopped talking and gave his son time to recover.

Legolas swallowed and forced himself to nod. Everything was happening too fast for his likings. He wanted to speak to Aragorn.

"There are certain things that you, as a prince, should do."- the kind was carefully studing his son's troubled expression, wondering what was so wrong about this.

The elf waited, feeling as if he was sitting on needles.

"Tonight you must attend a reception. We shall celebrate your returning."

The elf tossed his hair aside and breathed out. At least this wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Who is elated about my retruning home, Adar? I know no one."- he said in plain tone.

The king wasn't sure if he was supposed to smile.

"The whole household, my son. Everyone knows that you are here."- he gave Haldir a confused look and grasped Legolas' arm. Haldir nodded slowly and encouraged the king.

"And who is everyone? I don't want to do this. Don't make me. I-I have to talk with Aragorn and Bjarte, where are they?"- he jerked his head up. Lostariel was blankly staring at him.

"Legolas, what's wrong? Your guests are well. The boy is with your sister most of the time, she accompanies him, and the man is somewhere in the palace."- the king was throwing glares at Haldir, not sure what to do.

Legolas forcefully shook his head and closed his eyes. Silence took over.

The king and the maiden were dazed. They were blinking in confusion and staring at the young elf, unsure what to think. Of course, things were happening too fast, but the prince shouldn't be hidden.

Legolas felt when his Adar removed his hand and stood up. He heard when the light elleth stood up too and made few hesitating steps. They were moving slowly across the room until they reached the door. They threw one look more at Legolas before they left and gently closed the door.

"Legolas."- Haldir immediately started.

Legolas gave a painful sigh and opened his eyes only to see the elf's stern face.

"Leave me alone, Haldir."- he rubbed his eyes and looked around himself.

"What are you doing? Why are you so disregarding?"- he asked in caring, but in strong voice.

Legolas stared in disbelief at the elf's fair face.

"Haldir, I came yesterday here and discovered that I'm a prince. Today, they want me to attend receptions same as Aragorn does and greet my.. people. You really think that I'm capable of just nodding and saying "yes" on every demand? Besides, do you even realize what this means? Lostariel said that we have years, but what about Aragorn and me? We have plans, he promised.."- he bit his tongue and shook his head desperately.

Haldir gave a confused look.

"Legolas, this is your home. Not Gondor, but Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil is your father, your family. You are meant to be here. Aragorn is a mortal."- he was explaining softly, hating himself for he was forced to do such thing now, when the elf was everything but eager to think about the man's death.

Legolas hissed.

"Aragorn will be just fine. We don't have much time, but no one is going to die."- he didn't want to talk about this anymore. It was their secret.

Again silence. Both of them were staring at the shadows on the table. The sun was shining bright and the sky was cloudless.

"You wish to go back to Gondor?"- the question was spoken without any emotion.

Cold water flushed through the elf's chest. Shocked to realize it, he found himself shaking his head.

"No. I don't wish to live there. Same as I don't wish Aragorn to leave."- he said slowly and lowered his head down.

Legolas wasn't sure for how long they've been sitting together, both lost within their thoughts.

At last, Haldir stood up. Legolas didn't bother to look where the elf was heading, but something was gently placed on his knees when the elf returned and stood above him.

Legolas gave a confused look at him and eyed the clean clothing, ably sorted. It was obviously a long robe, gently blue and rich, dappled with a silver thread, but he barely managed to see all that for his eyes were devoted to the metal, lean object in Haldir's hands.

Simple, silver crown with smooth edge was glistening in the elf's hands. They were opened and stretched towards Legolas. The crown looked different from every crown he has ever seen in Gondor. While the crowns of the Men were made so they can put them on the top of their heads, this one was obviously made to be worn around the forhead and tucked in the hair. He took it in his hands and gently caressed the cold mithril.

"You see, Legolas? That's your life and your fate. You can always run away from this forest but you cannot run away from yourself, not now."- the elf barely heard him. He placed the crown down on the clothing and stared at that pile in his lap.

"You can rest now and think over. By the night come up with your final decision. Everyone will be in the main garden, you'll have no trouble finding it. If you decide to stay, come as you are. If you decide to leave.. Don't come at all."- the words were quiet, slow, almost empty. Haldir didn't look angry or disappointed. In the end, he had no reason to be any of that.

Legolas didn't reply. He was staring before himself with no voice or thought.

Haldir headed to the door but he stopped after few steps.

"One more thing. Think about your father before you tell him you want to leave with Elessar."- and after that, Legolas was left alone.

He leaned against the armchair and sighed heavily. Some grievous bird was singing above the window.

Could he possibly accept this? He shook his head.

There is nothing he should accept. It was all his. He wasn't actually offered- he was only given back what was his. A bitter smile was formed on his tightly pressed lips.

"_Life really knows how to play games with us_."- he thought and crossed his arms.

But the end of this game was here. He was home and there was nothing beyond it. The only thing he was supposed to do is to stay. Stay and never leave. And where else could he go anyway? Gondor has never offered him full and unquestionable joy. His days there were happy, yes, even perfect in some way, but the main reason and the only reason to that was Aragorn.

Aragorn.

His face went sour. The man hasn't even come to pay him a short visit. Legolas felt rage and a hint of disappointment. Everything they had started to shake and quiver the moment they started this journey. Like it was cursed. The elf hissed. Aragorn was somewhere in the palace instead of being here and helping him to go through this insane, silly comedy of turning points. He felt as if he was all alone on this world. Even the boy was absent. And now Haldir.

Legolas started to panic. The room seemed too large, too silent. He liked it. And it scared him.

Silence. Healing silence. It was a beautiful thing. This place was filled with it. Nothing like this he had found in Gondor.

He wanted to slap himself for he started to spit on the home of the man he loved, but he could help but thing that it wasn't Gondor that had saved him but the man. Aragorn, Aragorn and some more of him. He knew that he would move to any other place on this earth if the man wanted that. It wasn't a secret that he didn't love the man's homeland but it felt wrong to be so disregarding about it.

"Firelands."- he whispered heavily and closed his eyes.

Haldir was right, after all. He wasn't born to dwell in the firelands. The forest was the right place for him. Quiet, damp, easy, natural, breezy, healthy and more than everything else together- it was his home. His father was here. His sister loved him. Could he turn his back on them?

But there was still the man. He couldn't throw him away like a wrecked toy.

"_He'll need me when everything starts to fall apart_."- he thought and started to count the man's years in his mind. He stopped when he felt a sick lump in his throat.

"You are still young, my love."- he said quietly but he knew it was a lie. Aragorn wasn't young- he was too old.

Legolas' heart started to beat faster. Lostariel had mentioned years. It was obvious that his father wanted to represent him as the prince that shall stay by his side and rule this kingdom with him. And Aragorn? Their last journey? Sailing? As if the whole world stopped thinking and talking about that matter. There were days when that fact was warming up his heart. Now it turned into a problem. Another issue hit him like a rock. Bjarte. What about him?

Legolas' head started to hurt really bad.

It was easier to love just one person. To live for him, protect him like a she-wolf protects her cubs, to have all of your hopes and worries shaped in that one man or woman. Legolas thought about that carefree time when there were only him and the man. And the whole world was behind.

Hours were passing while he was thinking. The sun started to fall down.

It seemed that his heart was slowly becoming bigger. There was more love inside of him. That love was for his father, sister, the boy, this kingdom. He was starting to fall in love with all of it and his fears were dire. More vulnerable spots.

The Moon started to glisten and he looked at the clothing and the crown that were silently gleaming in the dark armchair. Legolas took the crown in his hands.

"_I do love you, Aragorn_."- he thought weakly and lowered the crown down.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Fair, smiling faces all around him. Kind lights above his head and fresh air. Legolas inhaled deeply and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

Thranduil have another proud smile. Legolas had stopped counting.

Beautiful elven words were flying through the air and easy dresses and robes were gently moving with the weak breeze. So many eyes filled with adoration and utter happiness were on him as if they have been waiting for him the whole age of this Land.

Legolas smiled once again and moved through the crowd although that word wasn't the right one. This wasn't crowd. This was his family. No one didn't bother to push him and scream his name in order to express their love. The Elves were quiet, filling with dignity. A noble elf or a musician.. Both were on the same level. There were only bright eyes and silent, caring words. He was free to go whenever he wanted. No chains or restraints. He was a prince and he was free.

"Lostariel."- he said and the elleth turned around. Her long white dress was slightly touching the green grass. She curled her arm around his forearm and pulled him nearer.

"I am so glad that you've come. Adar was quite worried."- the elleth was repeating that sentence throughout the whole night. A huge stone fell down her fragile heart.

Legolas eyed the thin mithril that covered her narrow forhead. He slightly touched his own crown.

"It suits you really well."- Legolas heard a familiar voice. There was no way he could mistake it. Bjarte moved behind him.

Legolas only grinned and slowly nodded at the boy that was dressed in a long robe too.

"Bjarte."- he greeted him and it was enough.

"He's really funny, gwanur. Impressive for a human."- Lostariel laughed lovingly and Bjarte's heart jumped few times.

Lostariel's young face seemed without any worry or fear. She released her brother and pulled the boy nearer.

"Come, I want to introduce you to some ladies of the household."- and both of them disappeared behind the lean bodies.

Legolas frowned shortly for his sister slipped through his fingers when he was about to ask her something. He threw a look around the garden, his eyes searching but finding nothing.

"Legolas."- Haldir smiled when he appeared before the elf, scaring him slightly. The elf took the glass he was offered.

"You did the right thing."- Haldir spoke in calm voice and eyed the crown in Legolas' hair. The blond elf only coughed a bit and run fingers down his collar. He searched again.

"Haldir.. Where is Aragorn?"- Legolas asked and stretched his neck.

The elf frowned.

"It's not the right moment to.."- he started talking but the young prince lanced him with a cold gaze.

"Enough, Haldir, by Valar, enough. Stop separating us."- he hissed and made a circle around the garden with the shocked elf following him in step.

"You've misunderstood."- the elf started to speak quietly, not wanting to get any unwanted attention.

"You don't like the idea of Aragorn and me being together, that's what I've understood."- Legolas uttered in almost bored tone but either way he started slowly to panic. Where was he?

"No one likes that idea."- Haldir breathed out heavily and Legolas abruptly stopped walking. He turned around to face the troubled elf.

"No one even knows about.."- Legolas tried to whisper but he failed. His voice was too rushed, too worried. They earned a few curious looks.

"No matter how your father might seem to you right now, you cannot fool him. He's even worried about the boy and your sister. That closeness, well, _iritates_ him. How long do you think it will take until he finds out?"- the elf's eyes were pleading. Legolas was frozen.

"And what if he finds out? What then? I've had a life before this. He can only accept it as a part of me."- Legolas finished but he knew that this was far from the end. He continued to walk.

"Legolas, you cannot take yourself away from him."- Haldir started to talk faster.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've decided to stay here. Isn't that obvious?"- the elf murmured and desperately looked around himself.

Haldir was staring at him, his mouth slightly opened.

"But.. Aragorn is.."- and Legolas' eyes flashed.

".. not here."- he finished Haldir's sentence. The elf frowned.

"Where is he?"- he faced the elf once again, realizing that his attempt to find the man by himself was futile. A pure question was glistening in his eyes. Haldir's frown cut deeper.

"What are you going to do?"- he asked carefully, assuming that the elf had some kind of a plan. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

"I am going to speak with Aragorn."- Legolas replied, softly confused. He raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean."- he wouldn't let this go. Legolas saw Thranduil through the crowd.

"Just tell me where he is. I have no hidden motives, trust me."- he started to plead with more fierce, knowing that once his adar comes, there will be no chance.

"I don't.."- Haldir started over again, studing Legolas' unaturally calm face.

"I'll stay, I swear. Don't you understand? There is nothing I'm going to do, Haldir, nothing."- his voice was desperate same like his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips. He was pretending. There were only ten steps between them and the king.

A second passed. Haldir tried to find something in the elf's eyes that would be on the contrary with his words. There was nothing, just as Legolas had said.

Fast, almost silent words fell down Haldir's lips and he took a step back when the king approached them. With a small nod, he left.

Thranduil suspiciously watched the elf.

"What's wrong, Legolas?"- he said and moved his gaze back on the prince. Legolas gave his best smile.

"Nothing. I'm just tired."- he yawned but the reaction he yearned for wasn't the one he received. Thranduil frowned even more.

"Tired? Elves are not so easily tired, my son."- he unconsciously patted Legolas' shoulder. The elf bit his lip.

"Can they excuse me? I wish to leave, Adar."- Legolas spoke quietly.

"Leave?!"- the word was spoken a bit too loud. Legolas jumped when he realized his mistake. He stared at Thranduil's hurted and, more than everything, scared face.

"No! Not like that! I want to go to my chamber. I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay.."- he started to soothe his father that lost his sense for a second. It took him a minute to calm down.

"Certain words have a great effect upon me, Legolas."- Thranduil whispered and Legolas hated himself for the look on his father's face. He nodded.

"Forgive me."- he sighed and both of them remained to stand like that for some time. The hand was removed.

"You can leave. It's too soon anyway, you need to adjust. They'll understand. Sleep well."- the king smiled and moved aside so Legolas can pass.

The elves moved aside to so the prince can leave. They bowed their beautiful heads that were bathing in the light. Everything had stopped for those few minutes as Legolas was passing.

It was all gone when he touched the first stair that led to the stone porch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

The elf carefully knocked on the wooden door. He waited in the dark for the reply, but he received none. His heart started to beat faster. He knocked again. Nothing.

Stilling his palms, he pushed the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. Legolas frowned as he stepped into the room.

There was no light, only darkness and sharp silhouettes. Almost immediately, his eyes trailed to the bed. There was a shape of the man, wrapped in the blanket and slightly curled on his side with a hand under the pillow. His breathing seemed proper, but his pose was somewhat rigid. Legolas saw some clothing on the floor, obviously thrown away in boredom or rush.

The elf smiled weakly and gently closed the door. In soundless steps, he got closer to the bed. With a corner of his eye, he noticed a bag on the floor. Aragorn's bag. It was filled with clothing and everything else that the man took with himself. It was unpacked. As if he was about to leave tomorrow morning. He swallowed dryly and changed his course.

With swift fingers, he unlanced the straps around the bag and took everything out. He placed the clothing in the closet in the corner of the room, pulled out all of Aragorn's herbs and papers, landing them on the desk. When he forced the room to look as if someone was actually living there, he smiled with relief and headed towards the man.

He carefully sat on the bed and stared down. The face was covered with the man's dark and messy hair and he was breathing deeply into the mattress. The urge to touch him was too strong but he dug his fingers in the soft bed and bit his lip.

Legolas started to think. Think and worry. There was no way he could go back to Gondor. He didn't want to. With his eyes, he caressed the man's still form.

"What have I gotten myself into.."- Legolas whispered desperately and rubbed his eyes that indeed started to burn out of tiredness. Then he gave up and erased all the thoughts out of his mind.

The elf stood up and started to unbutton his formal clothing. A metal picture of the man taking his robe off after a long day was formed before his eyes. He smiled bitterly and dragged the material down his shoulders.

Legolas shivered as he realized how cold was in the room when his naked skin was touched by the easy breeze. He thought of closing the window, but instead he rushed with taking his clothing off.

Carefully he sorted his robe over the chair, ignoring the mess Aragorn had made on the floor with his worn out clothing. He sat down on the bed and pulled the crown out of his hair. He didn't want to look at it right now so he hid it under the papers on the night table.

With a sigh made of pure relief and tiredness, he pulled the blanket up and moved his body under it. His muscles shivered at the drastic change of temperature. The man's body, as usually, was heated in sleep.

"At least some things never change."- Legolas mumbled and ignored the man's jerks when he nestled his way colder body near him.

Aragorn mumbled as he felt hands around his back or neck. Sudden coldness started to wake him up. Soft, faint kisses were poured down his throat and shoulder. He breathed out as his hands instinctively searched for Legolas.

The elf purred as the warm hands caressed his spine. He nuzzled his nose against the man's collar bones and gently wrapped his legs around Aragorn's waist. The blue eyes were closed but his eyelids flexed when his hair was yanked down, a little bit too hard. That was a response to his cold limbs touching the man's exposed skin under the sheets. Legolas was still for some time, letting the hands to caress his body, fully aware that Aragorn was still half asleep. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and tangled his fingers in the messy hair.

The lean body arched so it can perfectly match the sleeping form that was pressed against him. Legolas lifted his body up a bit and searched for the man's mouth in the dark. Aragorn started to mumble and his words were clearer than before but the elf ignored it. He muffled every sound when he forced his lips over the man's.

When was the last time they actually kissed? It scared the elf when he realized that he couldn't remember.

Aragorn tried to breathe out but when he noticed that he only managed to breathe in the elf's hot mouth, he blinked in surprise. He tried to say something, push the elf away and ask, ask anything but nothing seemed as a logical thing to do when the legs pressed his waist harder and the lips moved faster over his. It didn't matter.

He gripped the body in his hands forcefully and lifted it up some more, feeling lean and soft texture of the elf's muscles under the smooth sheet. Aragorn grabbed the backside harder than it was really needed and pressed their bodies together. Legolas' eyes snapped open at this sudden and harsh movement. He moaned in the man's mouth but pushed his behind against the hand. He could feel the warmness of the man's palm even through the sheet.

The hand responded to the rising pressure and gently squeezed taut flesh. The elf hissed pleadingly and lifted himself on his elbows.

"Aragorn, Aragorn.. I've missed you so much."- he whispered hotly and started to kiss every inch of skin he could find under his lips. He moved down and kissed the throat, flesh.. He grabbed Aragorn's shoulders and dug his nails into the skin. The man hissed and opened his eyes.

The only thing he could see was the mass of the silver hair poured on his chest. The elf threw his leg over his waist, forced him to lay down on his back and easily sat on the man.

"Legolas.."- Aragorn started to protest weakly, desperately hanging on the last strand of will.

The elf only lifted his head and crushed their mouths together again. He needed this so bad.

"Legolas, listen.. Stop this, we have to talk and.."- it was followed by a pleading moan when the spoken elf removed his mouth and fully sat down on the man's stomach. He had his palms pressed down on the broad shoulders and he stared straight at the steel eyes.

When the hands wanted to move down his body and change the position, Legolas shook his head and stilled them, bringing them back on his backside and then gently moving them up and down his spine, legs or stomach. His eyes were burning with dark blue flame but they were oddly calm.

"Just touch me. You don't have to do anything else. Just.. don't stop."- he said in quiet voice and released the hands on his body. They didn't move for a second and it seemed that the whole room was drowned in silence. Legolas closed his eyes and put the hands back on the man's shoulders, leaning forward so the ends of his hair were touching the man's chest in soft, insane caresses.

After few moment of stillness, Aragorn started to move his hands. Slowly, carefully. He was caressing the soft skin, touching ever inch of the pale flesh, fully enjoying it. The elf sighed and let his head to hang between his shoulders.

Rough fingers teased, slightly harmed the soft skin. They were branding him, letting him know that the man was his as much as he belonged to the man. And there was no crown that could deny it.

Legolas purred softly when the hands started to massage his tensed shoulders.

"Open your eyes, look at me.."- it was a silent, loving plea. He did so and faced the man's bemused expression. Fingertips caressed his chin, ran over his slightly parted lips and gently pulled his hair.

Blue eyes were gazing down, glistening like some foreign waters under the eternal moon. They were vitreous and under them they were small dark circles. Aragorn caressed them too.

"You are tired."- he whispered and the elf nodded.

"You are even more tired."- he said and, for the first time, noticed dark marks around Aragorn's eyes that looked like bruises. Aragorn shrugged.

"Lately there's been too much of this."- he said and pointed with his chin at the room and, with a corner of his eye, he noticed the hidden crown on the night table. After it, he turned his eyes back on the elf.

Legolas closed his eyes and lowered his head down on the man's chest, hearing the steady beats of his human heart.

"Why did you leave me?"- the elf asked and nestled his chin against Aragorn's bare torso.

"I did not leave you. How could I? You needed to be alone and decide all by yourself. And you did."- Aragorn said and run his fingers through the neat hair. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if the crown was burning like fire.

"I understand you, my love, I really do. I've even expected this. Just give me some time."- Aragorn said in plain tone and stared up at the ceiling feeling small stings inside of his chest.

"We won't tear everything we have apart. We'll survive this."- he continued to speak and caress the hair he adored. Legolas was silent.

"How?"- he asked at last. The hands stopped moving.

"Somehow. I don't know."- Aragorn said and tried not to sound as panicked as he really was.

"Caress me."- the elf protested when he felt that the hands didn't start to move immediately. Aragorn laughed weakly.

"Let's not talk about it, I'm tired. Can't we just sleep tonight?"- Legolas said and closed his eyes again. He started to move his fingers and make lazy circles on the man's skin.

The man was hesitating.

"Legolas, my little Leaf, I am afraid that.."- he frowned and pressed the beloved creature harder on his chest.

"I know that we're lost but soon.. We'll be found."- Legolas yawned and smiled in joy when he felt how needed he was.

"It's not the time for telling tales, my love."- Aragorn whispered darkly but his heart melted when he felt a soft pressure of the elven lips just above his heart.

"Can you tell me if you love me..?"- Legolas spoke nearly asleep, ignoring the man's fear. Not now.

"More than I dare to admit."- was the troubled answer. The elf smiled.

"I would make love to you, but it seems that I'm too tired."- Legolas mumbled and yawned again. Aragorn laughed, more honestly than before.

"This is as good as the love making is."- Aragorn assured him and rested his hands on the elf's hair.

Legolas grinned before he passed away in the land of oblivion but Aragorn didn't stop caressing him.

The man decided that he should enjoy this time as much as he could. His throat went tight when he noticed that all of his things were taken out of the bag. He looked at the sleeping form on his chest.

"You are trying too hard, my love. You are terrified as much as I am."- he said heavily and continued to run his fingers through the silver hair.

There was no actual solution and both the man and the elf avoided to talk about it. They were desperately avoiding failure. But was the failure avoiding them?


	16. You and I

A\N: I am so sorry. I need to break my promise about how often I will update. The reason is far too simple- I am overhead busy. I am not home anymore so I don't have much time to write. Anyway, the story will be finished, sooner or later, I only ask for you patience. I will try to post, if not per week, then per two weeks. It won't take me THIS long, that is certain. However, pardon all of mine grammar\spelling mistakes and enjoy my story! :D

Guest: Here you are! Thank you very much, it means a lot to me, keep reading. :D

. . . . . . . .

Life started to flow through their veins like it used to. In Gondor or in the forest- it wasn't aware of the place. And it didn't really matter. At least Legolas thought so.

Another morning was born. Many days have passed. Maybe even months. The elf didn't know, he refused to count them. He couldn't see any serious difference in the woods except of some sere leaves that would fall here and there so he couldn't conclude how much has it been. Every single time when Aragorn tried to bring that subject up, it would end with a quiet fight where the elf would hiss for some time and then leave. It was slowly becoming frustrating.

But Aragorn couldn't forget his land so easily. He was counting days and hours. Sometimes, after another failed discussion with the elf, he would go and roam around the woods, going so far that he would even reach the borders. He would sleep there, alone, like he used to do long ago. His, at first short trips, became more frequent and longer. The autumn was slowly reaching its end. Winter was so close, he could even smell it in the air. Once when it starts, he knew he won't be able to return until the spring. It worried him greatly. Birds with letters were rather too rare and the spoken letters were everything but extensive. It didn't help. At all.

And now it was morning again. Aragorn was staring through the window, watching fruitful orchards that were glistening under the early sun. Legolas moved lazily across the room in search for his clothing.

"You are quiet."- the elf murmured when he jumped back into the bed and covered himself with a sheet, realizing that it was too early to actually start the day. He closed his eyes out of habit.

Aragorn was silent. Legolas frowned in his daze.

"What? Now you refuse to talk to me?"- he said bitterly but either way continued to slumber.

"Refuse? I refuse? You are the one that refuses to talk. All the time."- the man said quite indifferently which nerved the elf.

"Don't start now, Aragorn. Because of this we are barely capable of talking to each other. We can talk about everything but that."- he said and nuzzled against the pillow. He knew what the man had on his mind. Leaving.

His wish to stay here was just growing stronger, day by day. He became addicted to the looking of the household, to his father and his fragile sister. He loved the woods, the air, every single animal he would see. This was the right place for him.

"We need to talk about it, Legolas."- his voice was louder now and he glanced over his shoulder, only to see the elf's back turned on him.

Legolas blinked and clenched his teeth. Tiredly, he supported himself on his elbows and turned around to face the man who was sitting in a chair.

"Fine. Let's talk. "- he said in heavy tone. His eyes were glistening with something that reminded Aragorn of rage.

Silence. They were both staring at each other with different emotions in their eyes.

"Well? Tell me something I already know. You want to leave."- he said in somewhat angry tone although waves of panic started to take over him.

Aragorn watched silently the cold posture of the elf, wondering where have they made a mistake. He sighed and rubbed his eyelids.

"Forgive me. This is leading nowhere."- he breathed out and stood up. The man started to walk up and down the room, thinking about nothing in particular. He eventually stood above the bed and watched down and the elf's back that were laid before him.

Legolas was still, breathing deeply and staring at the floor. His sudden rage vanished and all that was left was something he wasn't eager to deal with- fear. At that moment, he felt easy fingertips moving up his spine. The elf sighed and lowered his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes as the man continued to caress him.

"When will you tell Thranduil?"- the man said as he sat down on the bed.

The elf frowned slightly.

"It's not that simply, Aragorn."- Legolas murmured and arched his back in the man's palms.

"We've been hiding for almost three months so far"- the hands moved up the smooth back and massaged the elf's shoulders. Legolas breathed out heavily.

"I don't like it either, but something is telling me that my father won't be... pleased."- he yawned and moved his body under the sheets.

Aragorn gave a sigh but his hands continued to roam over Legolas' smooth back.

"Yes, but you should explain our.. situation."- and Legolas blinked.

Suddenly, he lifted himself up qucikly and turned around to face the man who went pale for a second when he saw the elf's tensed face.

"What is.."- he started but Legolas shook his head and covered the man's mouth with his palm.

"Someone is coming."- Legolas whispered and both the man and the elf casted their eyes on the closed door. They sat in silence as Aragorn heard footsteps too. They were easy.

A soft knock on the door didn't move them- on the contrary. They seemed frozen on the bed, their conversation abruptly finished.

"Open the door, it's me."- Haldir spoke quietly and patiently waited while Legolas and Aragorn exchanged few curious and confused looks. At last, the man stood up and slowly went to the door.

Legolas jumped off the bed and dressed himself quickly, not fully aware of what he was doing.

"Finally."- Haldir snapped and stepped inside of the room, not even waiting to be invited. His gaze fell on the confused elf and he smiled.

"You both look terrified. Don't worry, no one knows."- he said and laughed quietly at the numb face. Aragorn shook his head.

"You should't be so bold, Haldir."- he closed the door and sat on a chair near the window. The man frowned slightly when he noticed a letter in Haldir's tightly pressed palm.

"Neither you two should be so obvious."- he said in return and joined the man.

"We are obvious only to you because you know."- Legolas said and rolled his eyes in relief but soon after it he became wary when he noticed Aragorn's serious face expression.

"I'll be quick. Someone might search for me. There is a letter for you, Aragorn."- he said almost bored and handed the creased paper to the man. Aragorn took it carefully, his frown deepening.

"A letter? Again? The last one was delivered to me only a week ago."- he said more to himself and studied the piece of dark paper.

"Wouldn't know. However, Bjarte assumed that it might be something important when he saw looking of the seal so he advised me to be quick with it."- Haldir said and stood up again.

"Legolas, your father should be done with his morning duties soon. I advise you to come to the main hall as soon as possible. There's something he want to discuss with you."- the blond elf smiled again and without word walked to the door.

Legolas blankly stared before himself.

"He's behaving strangely this morning, don't you agree?"- he asked the man but raised his eyebrows when he received no answer. Carefully, he turned around and eyed the man who seemed lost in his thoughts. The latter was unsealed.

"Aragorn?"- he called out but the man didn't even flinch. Legolas waited but again nothing. He frowned.

Aragorn was indeed lost. He was fully concentrated on the letter. Word by word, his face was just darker and darker. He clenched his teeth and failed to notice the elf's slim form behind his back, reading the letter over his shoulder.

Legolas had managed to read only few sentence before the paper was creased in the man's strong grip. The elf jumped at this sudden act of rage.

Aragorn hissed through his teeth and leaned over his knees.

"What is it? What does it say?"- Legolas asked and pointed on the letter that was thrown before Aragorn's legs. The man only shook his head and stood up. He started to walk up and down the room with his hands crossed behind his back.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. He knelt down and took the riven roll in his hands and started to read again but he blinked when the paper disappeared before his eyes. He looked up and glared at the man.

"Nothing good. Don't waste your time reading."- Aragorn replied and tucked the letter in his pocket. Legolas stood up and waited. Aragorn watched his cold expression for few minutes and then breathed out.

"News from Gondor."- the man said quietly and gazed through the window. Rage was quickly replaced with worry which softened the elf's heart that was everything but understanding lately.

Legolas forced a smile and gently rested his palms on the man's shoulder.

"It cannot be that bad, Aragorn. Tell me. Is there another problem within the army? Orcs? Your subjects? Anything?"- he asked softly and searched for the man's eyes. Aragorn did find this sudden change of mood odd, but he was too worried to come up with some comment so he only nodded his head.

"We can say so. It's from Borghild."- he said and inhaled the air sharply. Legolas only titled his head on side and curiously watched the man's face.

"Boromir is back."- Aragorn said simply and Legolas' confusion only became greater. He didn't even know who the man named Boromir was or why he seemed such a worry to ever so calm Elessar so he smiled a bit and squeezed the man's shoulders.

"I am afraid I do not understand you."- he whispered and searched for Aragorn's eyes that were lost somewhere out. At last, the man breathed out and looked at the elf.

"Boromir is Faramir's elder brother. Long ago, he was to me what Borghild is now. The man in charge of my personal guard. However, some things went wrong between him and Faramir so I was forced to make a decision. Even though I didn't want to do such thing, I have sent Boromir away. My council wanted so. The only man who was against it was Borghild himself. He hasn't told me his reasons to this very day. But, in the end, my decision was final so Boromir was forced to abandon Minas Tirith. Up to this day, we haven't heard anything from him. And now, all of sudden, he's back."- Elessar said in low tone and pressed his lips tightly.

Legolas was just looking at him quietly.

"What went wrong between him and Faramir?"- he asked aloud but Aragorn only shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Legolas. It's a longer story and I don't have much time. I must prepare as soon as possible and leave."- he said in stern voice that left no space for any kind of discussion. This kind of tone was rarely used by Aragorn, especially in the elf's presence so it took some time for the elf to recover. His hands fell down.

"What are you saying? Leave? Now?"- Legolas whispered.

The man blinked as he realized their current situation and looked at the elf.

"I-I.. I'll be back. I am needed in Gondor. But we are not separating. As soon as I'm done with this, I shall return."- he added quickly when he noticed Legolas' eyes.

All of their fights seemed so unimportant now. They were standing in silence, looking at each other and fearing to say, to speak out. It was obvious- for the first time in ten years, they were about to split up. Aragorn swallowed dryly.

It was happening.

Legolas opened his mouth and closed them again. An odd, painful smile disorted his face. The man didn't like looking of it. At all.

"I.. want.. to stay."- it was a faint whisper. His eyes were sparkling and his lips were trembling but his voice was certain and strong. Aragorn was standing in shock although he knew that the elf would say it sooner or later, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was slapped across his face.

"I don't wish to go with you, Aragorn. This _is my home. _I cannot leave my father yet. You know that I love you."- he clumsily spoke as he noticed how much pain his words have caused. But he needed to say it.

"I'll wait for you here. It's just.. Please, understand me and don't make me choose."- he desperately continued to speak, but he bit his tongue so hard that he felt drops of blood as the man's face started to break.

"If I forced you to choose, Legolas..."- Aragorn started but he didn't finish. He didn't need to anyway. Legolas knew what the man meant.

"I am the prince of Eryn Lasgalen."- Legolas stubbornly spoke and swallowed his tears. Not knowing why, he started to hide his feelings from the man.

Lately, they've became too cold.

"And I'm the king of Gondor, but it didn't keep me from taking a lost elf with myself and making him a noble, did it?"- he smiled.

"But it did keep you from staying with him, didn't it?"- Legolas smiled too and clenched his palms.

Aragorn only nodded his head and looked down.

"You are in no position to judge me, Legolas."- he said quietly.

"Neither are you."- Legolas started to shiver. He wanted so bad to grab the man by his shoulders, scream out how badly he needed him, how much he hated this insane journey made only of woes that kept them apart. But he couldn't do any of it.

"Remember what was the only thing I've ever asked form you? To take me home. And you've said that you will do everything that is in your power to make that dream of mine come true. You cannot.."- Legolas started to speak in order to save anything that could be saved, but his good intention, it seemed, only did harm.

"You've asked from me to take you home with myself."- Aragorn corrected him which left a gap of unpleasant silence.

"We didn't know anything about my past back then."- Legolas whispered and sat down, defeated.

"I really do love you like no one else ever before, but I cannot make you choose between your family and me."- Aragorn sighed and looked at the poorly curled elf.

"But why are you doing exactly that right now, Aragorn? Why are you making me feel disgusted by myself? You say you do understand me, but then again you remind me of how much you did for me and how little I gave to you in return."- Legolas was shivering but this time the man couldn't make himself soothe him.

"You _are_ forcing me to choose, my love."- the elf smiled bitterly and inhaled the air sharply.

"Same like you are forcing me to choose. Don't you see?"- Aragorn's dismay started slowly to turn into rage.

The elf shook his head.

"No. You are free to do as you like."- he bit his lip.

"And you are not?!"- Aragorn said louder than it was really needed and throw his hands in the air. Legolas only flinched.

"I haven't slept in weeks because of you. You think I don't fear your leaving? You think that I am just fine with your departure?"- Legolas shook his head and turned his back on the man.

"You act like you don't know me at all."- he said quietly as his eyes softened.

"Truth to be told, I am not certain if I do understand you this time, Legolas."- Aragorn said but his voice wasn't angry or hurted- it sounded reconciled, rational as if he only accepted something that he used to push away from him for a long time.

The elf closed his eyes for a moment, remembering everything he loved about the man, even about Minas Tirith. But then again, frames of his father and sister were formed before his eyes. He gave a painful sigh.

A rough palm was gently laid on his shoulder and he felt calm, warm breathing on his neck. Pleasant memories filled his mind and he smiled although it wasn't a happy smile. Aragorn rested his chin on the elf's shoulder and breathed out.

"Those were good years, Aragorn. Good indeed."- Legolas whispered as he ran his hand through the dark hair. There was a small nod in return.

"Let's not kill it now, melamin. Let it live."- the man spoke pleadingly and wrapped his hand around the elven neck.

Legolas' smile widened but his eyes started to glisten.

"Let it be. Don't leave. Act as if you never received any letter. Forget about Gondor and I shall do the same."- the blond elf suddenly spoke and turned around to face the confused man. He grabbed his hand.

Aragorn only narrowed his eyes, pure confusion and appall visible in his eyes.

But the blue eyes, on the contrary, were ablaze. Ardor and decision. Nothing else.

"What?"- Aragorn asked as he tried to pull his palm back but Legolas would't allowe such thing.

"Let's sail. Now. My father, I.. He can understand it. We would re-unite again in Valinor. Most of the Elves have already sailed, it wouldn't be strange if I do the same thing now. The only reason that my father remained to live on this land is me. He needed to find me. Now when I'm found, everyone are free to do as they like. Let's sail, Aragorn. We don't need anything, my love."- he was speaking feverishly, looking deeply in the man's steel eyes. His warm hands caressed the stubble chin and his erratic breathing was puffed all across Aragorn's face.

Aragorn started to feel dizzy, thinking about that new life they could have. Battle inside of him was in full rage but he couldn't shake the elf off himself.

Legolas rested his nose and forhead against the man's.

"Just think about it.. You and I. And nothing else that could dissever us. Ever, ever again. Valinor is a beautiful land where time doesn't exist. And you will be everlasting there. You should worry nothing, Aragorn, nothing.. Trust me this time and come with me."- he closed his eyes and pressed the man tighter, hoping against hope that Aragorn will accept to be reckless this one and only time.

The man shook his head flabbily, in order to send away this dangerous dream. It only made the elf to get closer to him, to touch him more and to speak more.

"Don't be Elessar now. Be Aragorn. And I'll be Legolas. You used to do as your people like for far too long. Do something because you _want, not because you should."- _the elf whispered in the man's ear.

"I.."- Aragorn started to speak and he grabbed the elf's forearms.

"_Do it because of us._"- and it was enough to send the man over the edge. He blinked, suddenly realizing where this was leading.

He gripped the elf's slim form too harshly which made Legolas' breathing hitch and pulled him. He gazed at the elated eyes. His heart jumped.

"I can't."- he said in hard tone but he would't let the elf go. Not even when he saw how the white face blanched even more.

Legolas' mouth went open. He blinked, not really understanding.

"Why?"- he swallowed and tried to take a step back.

"Because it's not the right time. I cannot leave my people in the dark. If I leave, they should know it. And of course I cannot leave them when they need me."- he pointed at the creased letter in his pocket.

"But you can leave me whenever you want to, it seems."- Legolas said and tried to look down, suddenly feeling dumb and childish.

Aragorn sighed and forced the elf's head up.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm only asking you to wait for me until I come back."- he whispered and tried to caress the smooth face. Legolas only turned his head on side.

"I'm tired of waiting, Aragorn. I've waited long enough. Almost a decade. You cannot leave your land in absolute peace, humans don't know for such thing. There will always be something that is not right with them."- Legolas said in plain tone, his previous infatuation left the same way it came- suddenly.

Aragorn shook his head.

"You've rejected me."- Legolas said in surprised tone which didn't match the looking of his face. This fact was like some kind of sickness that took over

The man touched Legolas' face and kissed his still lips gently. The elf showed no sign that he liked it or disliked it.

"I love you so much that it hurts. Don't do this now. When I come back, I promise, we shall sail."- Aragorn whispered soothingly and took the elf's face between his hands. Another loving kiss.

"When you come back.."- Legolas repeated when he got a chance to speak. His mouth were covered again.

Hands were wrapped around the slim waist and Legolas was pulled into a hug. He shook his head slowly when the mouth trailed down his neck. He didn't feel any of these now.

When Aragorn realized that the body wasn't reacting to any of his ministrations, he stopped and looked up.

"Tell me what's wrong?"- he asked carefully and ran his fingers through the long, silver hair.

"I will hurt you if I do that. I will hurt you the same way you've hurted me."- the elf warned softly and gazed at the man's eyes.

Aragorn sighed heavily and nodded his head in defeat.

"Say it."- he encouraged.

Legolas tried to keep his composure and not yield to the waves of pain that started to drown him. He was rejected for the first time in his life and it burned him deeply. Need to afflict, to return tenfold worse was becoming too strong for his likings. But Aragorn, it seemed, desperately wanted it.

"Say it, my love. I'll survive."- Aragorn was calm, prepared.

The elf was staring at him for a long time in silence. Was he capable of saying this? His cold, rational rage was screaming at him do this and not think of a damage that will come after this.

Was he really capable of hurting Aragorn, the man who saved him? His eyes burnt with decision.

And it was all gone before Legolas could stop himself.

"You don't have to return back, Aragorn. Ever. You'll be too late anyway. You will do this constantly. Especially now when I'm here. I'll have to share you with your land and I cannot do it. I was willing to leave my land and my family because of you but you won't do the same. Our promised life is nothing but a dream. It's time for both of us to wake up."- Legolas was saying this calmly, in quiet tone.

It was hard to tell what Aragorn felt in that moment. Everything he actually did was to let his arms fell down the elf's body.

"My love for you will forever burn but I'm not sure if I can say the same thing for you anymore. I offered you eternity, you chose to be bind to this mortal land."- Legolas looked now for, even now, he didn't have strenght to look in the man's eyes.

It was a mistake. It was a terrible mistake. Legolas knew it. He knew that this foolish act will cost him much, but for the first time he understood how it feels like to be rejected. He offered something on his opened and honest palm, at it was roughly thrown back at him like some worthless, dirty thing.

Legolas was standing in front of the man with closed eyes, waiting for the snowslip to begin. He expected some kind of a blow over his face, shouting which he really deserved but none came.

In slow, tired step, Aragorn moved back. The elf opened his eyes.

"And? Say something."- the elf dared him, eager to fight like never before, in order to suck out that venom that was in their blood since they've been here.

He waited and waited. Aragorn didn't utter a word.

"Say it."- Legolas gritted his teeth and clenched his palms.

The man only turned around and gave him a meek, pitful smile. It lashed the elf.

"Your words are not honest, Greenleaf. I don't believe you."- Aragorn sighed. His eyes were odd, glassy. It was obvious that he was fighting against something, that he was up to decide.

Legolas shook his head violently.

"You've promised me that we shall sail! You cannot break that promise, Aragorn!"- he answered but his body was shivering.

"You should leave now."- the man nodded knowingly and moved to the window. Just like that, he ignored the elf. There was far too much inside of his head.

The elf stood in silence and stared at Elessar's noble back in pure disbelief.

"Now you are throwing me out?"- he whispered.

"That's for your own good, my love. Leave."- he said in plain tone and after it he remained numb as if he was a statue.

Legolas slowly nodded, his body refused to move, but his mind acceppted.

"As you wish."- it was a mere breath.

The silver-haired elf touched the door handel and waited for a second more. He casted his eyes on the unmoving figure.

"We are so lost, Aragorn. The more we wait, the less we are free. Slowly, they will tie us up and force us to do as they like. I cannot let that happen. It's either your land or me. But just think about one thing when you decide.. Your land won't follow wherever you wish to roam and it won't lie in the same bed with you in the night. Think about what is more precious to you when you decide to leave one thing forever behind. It's not fair, it's not easy, but that's the way it is."- Legolas said quietly, his rage completely gone.

"I.. I can leave this land because of you. It won't be easy for me, but it's possible. With all of my heart I am ready to sail with you but nothing and no one can force me to leave Eryn Lasgalen and come back to Minas Tirith."- he added after a moment and gazed at Aragorn's calm form. His eyes fell down on the floor after it. With a sorrowful, remorseful nod, he left the room and quietly shut the door.

Aragorn only closed his eyes. He was left to drown in his sea made of despair completely alone.

The man blinked heavily and watched Legolas' lithe figure that moved down the yard and continued into the woods. And then he gazed at the small path that led to a totally different side- to the borders of the woods, to freedom. Aragorn turned his eyes again on the elf's moving back before he dissappeared behind brushwood.

"Alas, my love, we are indeed lost."- he whispered in deadly tone and moved back from the wide window.

The only thing Elessar actually took with himself was his cloak. Without a word to anyone from the household, he headed towards the stables and saddled his loyal horse.

Brego neighted in delight so the man caressed his long, shiny mane.

With a swift but somewhat unwilling jump, Aragorn sat on the unpatient horse and pulled the reins.

"To Minas Tirith, Brego."- he said and without looking back, not even once, he abandoned the Woodland Realm.

He abandoned it too soon and too unadvisedly, in the act of sorrow.

King Elessar didn't wait for another letter that was delivered the moment he left. The letter that carried completely different message. But that letter was on its way to the rightful person- to Legolas who was somewhere in the woods, waiting for the man that will never again come back to him.


End file.
